The Outsider
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: Earth Bet is a dark place, monster like Godzilla running rampage, villains outnumber the heroes, their savior and best hope is actually eldritch abomination that bored. Then come someone with great power, and what would he do? The thing is... Being Hero or Villain is overrated, and he mostly only care for himself. CYOAfic! CYOAv5 Gimel Edition!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _"Second life?"_

 _"YES, SECOND LIFE."_

 _"I... Tell me more about it."_

 _"IN THIS WORLD THERE WILL BE SUPERHEROES AND VILLAIN, HOWEVER THINGS WON'T BE LIKE WHAT YOU THOUGHT, IT IS NOT LIKE DC OR MARVEL UNIVERSE. THIS IS WHOLE NEW DIFFERENT WORLD, AND IT CALLED WORM."_

 _"Worm? I... I've read about it, not much and only fanfiction at most."_

 _"GOOD, THEN YOU MUST BE KNOW ABOUT CYOA AT LEAST. LET MAKE IT SIMPLE SINCE I DON'T WANT TO COMPLICATED THINGS. YOU WILL BE TRANSFERRED THERE AND BE MY NEW SOURCE OF AMUSEMENT. OF COURSE, I GOING TO MAKE YOU A BIT YOUNGER, MAYBE AROUND EIGHTEEN OR NINETEEN, CONSIDER THAT AS SMALL GIFT. TAKE WHAT YOU WANT WITH YOU THEN FILL THIS DOCUMENTS, AFTER THAT YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO THAT WORLD."_

* * *

 **Earth Bet, 8 Apr, 2011, Location : Unknown**

I blinked, once, twice, my vision was bleary and I felt pricking sensation on my eyes not unlike someone that just wake up

I close my eyes again, taking deep breath, then began to hammering my brain, there slight pain in there, I felt like something just forcefully crammed to my head. It wasn't that bad, it like sensation you felt when you stay awake for 24 hours then trying to focus onto something. Not the best sensation mind you, I feel like I about to fall unconscious once again

But the headache slowly diminished as I keep going and trying to focus. I see multiple line of colors in darkness through my closed eyes, spiraling, coiling, knitted and intertwined to each other and surrounding one gigantic pillar without color, plain white almost like a canvas

Part of me realize that the big white pillar must be representing my brain, and those countless lines that coiling and fusing to it must be the "foreign" elements I get through my deal

The more I focused to this vision, the more I feel my headache lessened. I see the white big pillar wrapped by those kaleidoscope colors slowly, from bottom to top, they're coiling around, twisting and intertwining to the pillar like a snake that climbing tree

And when all the colors reach the peak of the pillar, completely engulfing it, I hit by wave of refreshing sensation. It was really good feeling, like a bathing in cold shower in middle of summer, cool, pleasant, and exhilarating

Then I feel my headache gone, and my vision that swam in countless colors start to return to it usual dark. I open my eyes to the World, and I granted sight of machinery

Monitor after monitors lined before me, one that similar like CCTV Control Room, I also notice that there large keyboard beneath me -the computer I realized- and I was sitting in chair instead of laying in ground like I originally thought

I narrowed my eyes, then began to focus my mind, I search for something inside me and I found it, two kaleidoscope colored orbs that floating, one is smaller than the other. I touch the larger one then I feel like facing to multiple path, I pick one specific line and seek what I want to

Perfect Mind, power that grant me fusion of eidetic and photographic memory and also high level intelligence, allowing me to process and think something at inhumane speed, it also allows me to accelerate my mind in regard of thinking

In short, right now I have super computer as my brain

With that power set I stood, my eyes scanning the whole room, analyzing everything I see, memorizing all of them without flaw

Old base judging from the design and the dirt, no, not old, the design was like this. It cave-styled after all, however it still old nonetheless, a base that abandoned. The cause? Unknown, need further information

I briefly glanced to the giant computer in front of me, contemplating what to do, should I walk around the base directly or check it through this. My mind decide in less than second that's it betters to check it first then went exploring, this is my Secret Lair now but who know there might be trap that lurking around

I turn on the computer and began to accessing the important data, searching file after file, I admit I kinda disappointed I do not get ability to be expert in computer or knowing program but that can be compensated by my Perfect Mind as I devour the information and analyzing them in inhumane speed

I feel prickling sensation on my head, not enough to made me feels pain, it more like a flick on my forehead by a finger but I still felt it nonetheless. Is this what they call Thinker headache? Irrelevant though since I hardly feel anything

I keep pressing forward, devouring information after information about my Secret Lair. Apparently this base was used to be some kind of Toybox's base, one that accidentally created somehow and then got abandoned or teleported away, right now my location was unknown, this base doesn't have internet after all, it was pure offline and isolated but judging by the ventilation system it had I think it was underneath of something, a mountain possibly

As for the model for the base... Well, it was really like Watchtower from Justice League. Except it's not that large, more like miniature version of it. It contains, three workshops, one giant living plus meeting room, one monitor room -where I am now- that also include main computer room, six bedrooms with internal bathroom, some kind of miniature garden, dining room that mixed with kitchen, a storage room, testing or training room, power room, and few empty and spacious rooms that unused

Not bad, not bad at all. The Secret Lair is not perfect, right now it was able to function because of emergency generator that only able to work for two months at best, and it doesn't have many things however it certainly has enough space for me to use

Thankfully the computer still count the current date and time, and as I expected, it was 8 April 2011, the day when Canon started, as for the time it was 00:17 AM right now, which mean it only has been 17 minutes ever since my arrival

Talk about literal 8 April 2011

Alright let's make plan, I will be targeted by Slaughterhouse 9 and Endbringer once in the future, which mean my priority is to triumph over them. Killing Jack Slash is the most important thing now as I sure I can survive from Endbringer's attack with my set of powers, it will reveal what I capable to the World of course but by that time come I'm sure I will be ready to face the World

It won't be easy to kill Jack Slash though. With Bonesaw and Siberian on his side... Not to mention Cherish who capable to manipulate emotions and also Hatched Face that able to nullify power. Even Eidolon will think twice before fighting all of them at same time

Jack Slash's Shard is the most bullshit if he faces against Cape, and while my Shard is not come from Eden and Zion I don't want to take a risk to charging against him

Unless I use "Stand" and create projection like Siberian, but even so Hatched Face would be there and made it gone, or is it? Could he affect projection as well?

No... I don't think so, if that true then Siberian won't be able to stay at his side and will pop up whenever they move together

Projection can made me able to kill Jack Slash but there Siberian waiting for me, that is entirely troublesome too. And I want to recruit Bonesaw to my side, her power will be very useful in the future, sure I can copy it but I can't work alone, and Bonesaw is very, very good at her job

I need to copy Panacea's power first though, I don't want get close to that little murderer without safety measure

Speaking about Projection I also need to think what about mine, I mean, does my Projection powerful like her? Perhaps it's not seeing Genesis's Projection is not as powerful as her, so maybe it only as durable as Brute 1 to 3 at most. However, seeing the power I give to my Projection Atmosphere Manipulation complete with Second Trigger thanks to Paramount... Hmm…

I will think about that later, let get back to track, how to kill Jack Slash. Use nuclear blast? No, it can be seen miles away and Siberian can use her invulnerability to cover Jack too. I also need to face him directly, so I can copy Broadcast Shard for emergency things in case I need it to make contact with Zion

No, no, no, I see this through the wrong angle. If I want to kill Jack Slash I can't do it directly, I have to cut his limbs first, I have to strip him off from his real power source, I have to destroy the other Slaughterhouse Nine before went to him

Yeah... Yeah that's it. Plans instantly formed in my mind, how to gather the necessary essence and what I need to enact them

Alright that is enough planning for now, time to use another set of power, first find out my precise location, then I need to create power source so this base can functioning fully, after that I need to build assistant as well to help me to handle this place, "Robotics" can help me in that matters, a robot to maintain this place clean

I also take PRT Info, which mean I must have some data about current PRT state and the employee complete biography including the Heroes and Villains -that discovered- and also about Birdcage

Where is it, where is it, where-oh, there you are. I pick the flashdisk that not far from my position, inserting it to computer, I begin to analyze the data, checking it, and yep, it really like expected

Alright first I need to gather main necessities, foods, money, and everything else. Now I need to find where I am, let see, there only one entrance and one exist in this place. If it really follow the CYOA right now I'm probably near Brockton Bay, underneath of mountain that close to that city perhaps

Speaking about Brockton Bay, there two things I need to think about

Coil and Taylor Hebert

Say what do you want but right now the most dangerous villain is Coil in the Worm, not Lung, not Kaiser, right now Coil is the main threat for me. With Lisa on his side, his precise location is unknown, his ability to split timeline into two and a good deal of manpower, he is very dangerous

Tsk, if only I can grant power as well instead only copying it. Well it doesn't matter, I don't want things to become so easy after all, one thing I can agree with Eidolon is I need a worthy opponent to make things interesting

Not in form of Endbringer of course, that was too extreme, seriously

I need to track Coil first, and I can do that when he kidnaps Dinah, following them won't be hard afterward

And Taylor Hebert

Should I kill her or not? Make no mistake I like her character, ambitious, determined, and have powerful mental strength. However, her moral sense can be nuisance, granted in future she become more jaded and accepting but that still not change her perspective and influence her paranoia further as well

She can become powerful ally, but at same time also annoying one, and when she become enemy...

If I want to cut her down now is the time, kill her when she fought Lung, but...

She will be necessary to face Zion, I need her to be a Khepri if things goes wrong in the end since I don't want to be one, nope, I don't want my mind to be degraded due to the unbounded Shard, thank you very much

Alright for now I will let her be, and just in case I also need to make sure she survived until at least Bakuda got imprisoned, while doing that I also going to copy powers of Brockton Bay's parahuman

And cape name, oh can't forget about that one, I don't want to be named after some silly name like Chubster

Let's see... I'm practically outsider and my Shard is one as well, but at same time I can have all Parahuman powers if I want, though switching them won't be easy and... Hmm...

Oberon King of Fairy to get attention of Glaistig Uglaine so she come for me and I can copy her Shard wouldn't be so bad, granted I have to deal with her but I'm sure I can be persuasive enough. Or Kronos the Primordial God of Greeks? That name can be seen as symbol that I above most parahuman. Myth as far I recall also not choosen, I can use that one and my power pretty much act like that after all

Meh, name can be chosen later, right now, source, money, foods, and materials for Tinkering

I need to build cannon that able to kill Scion after all, and to do that I will need help from a lot of Tinker's Shards. And since I can't use all power at once, building it will take a lot of time

Unless I ask for Cauldron's help but that unlikely, I have no intention to meet them without proper preparation. Not with Contessa on their side, fighting against her who backed by Doormaker -cape that capable to create portal in anywhere- and Clairvoyant -cape that able to see almost everyone. I don't know am I blindspot even to Clairvoyant as well but I certainly don't want to test it if I'm not sure about the result

Maybe after I annihilate Slaughterhouse Nine, they're pretty adamant to keep them alive after all and unfortunately their target is me so yeah, that was big "No" in my list so for now I have to hidden from their sight

Anyway, just to make sure I am safe from other view, it will be better if I went out without seen

I got out from my seat and walk to nearby sofa, taking seat in there, I crossed my legs, I about to switch my power when I realize that I still not in costume and my face is visible

I remove my jacket and wrap it around my face, it would do for now, then I joined my arms in "meditate" posture before closing my eyes and switch my power

Canceling Perfect Mind, I swap it to Breaker power that called Trance, ability that allow me to separate from my body into "spirit"-like state, this actually only can be accessed when I'm sleep, however the Second Trigger version allow me to enter Trance state whenever I want, and thanks to my power that allow me to use it Second Trigger, I able to do that

The sensation was... Not as much as I expected. You know when you enter room with different temperature? Yeah, it was like that

As I feel it wash over my whole body, I feel myself become light, weightless. Opening my eyes I look down to myself and see now I'm really like a ghost, being transparent or thing like that

I shift my gaze to my body that now in meditate state, wow it kinda creepy in some way, I... Fly? Float? Huh, it wasn't as hard as I thought. I fly on top of my body, circling it few times

For some reason I instantly knew how to control this state, it almost like instinctive, now if I recall the Foreign Element also give me instinctual knowledge to use my power, could it be this? Hmm...

Well, I'm no longer in Thinker state and while the Perfect Mind in Second Trigger supposed to increase my intelligence every time I study it seems it still not enough. The difference when I'm in Thinker state and my current state is quite... Conscious?

Let think about that later for now...

I fly upward, passing through the ceiling of the room as if it was never there, while doing so I can't help but bare my grin to the World

Today is 8 Apr 2011, three days before Taylor fighting Lung, which mean I have about three days before things escalating

Plenty enough time

* * *

 _"What is the catch?"_

 _"THE CATCH?"_

 _"When people got ROB'ed or something like that they often just take it easily but I don't believe in such thing. Those kinds of things is a bit unrealistic, if ROB like you is truly defined like how people said then there is no way you send me to somewhere just because you're bored."_

 _"HOW SHARP OF YOU."_

 _"So I'm right, what is the catch?"_

 _"THAT IS SOMETHING YOU WILL KNOW LATER. FOR NOW GO, DO WHAT YOU WISH IN THERE, WHEN THE TIME COME I WILL REAP WHAT YOU SOW."_

 _"That was not ominous at all."_

 _"I AIM TO PLEASE. WE SHALL MEET AGAIN IN THE FUTURE, RAFAEL ANG."_

* * *

#CYOA v5, Gimel Version#

#Go check it on Imgur or Google it to see the details, the quality a bit suck though#

Name : Rafael Ang

Gender : Male

Age : 18 *original age unknown*

Mode : Gestation

Path : Vigilante, no longer have limited slots for power and can buy as many as you want

Personality & Shard : 15 & 15

Origin, Drop in : +3P & +3S *Gender : Male, Age : 19*

Civilian Identity, No Identity : +2P

Vigilante Nature, Ambivalent : +4P & +4S

Flaws

Case 53 (1x) *Inhumane eyes, Kakugan from Tokyo Ghoul * : +1S

Worst Day Ever (1x) : +2P & +1S

Slaughterhouse 9 : +4P & 2S

Endbringer Target : +3P & +4S

* * *

Total Points : 33P & 29S

* * *

Gifts : Second Chance

Perks

Blindspot : -3P & -3S

Second Trigger 2x : -8P & -6S

Foreign Element : -3P & -3S

Plot Convenience : -1P

Secret Lair : -2P

Points left : 16P & 18S

Powers :

Trump, Power Sight -1S

Trump, Unlimited Shard Works *Second Trigger* -7S

Trump, Paramount *Second Trigger* -10S

* * *

Points left : 16P

* * *

Costume, Equipments, and Skills :

Costume, Budget : 0P

PRT Info -5P

Strategy -5P

Parkour -2P

Martial Arts -4P

* * *

Points left : 0P & 0S

* * *

 **So... I just started to read Worm recently, not the fanfiction but the actual story. Right now I'm on Arc 8 and I must say one thing, Leviathan is badass. If you ignore the mass murder and slaughter then yes, he is badass. No, more specifically Wildbow is badass. The way he writes the battle, and how despite all powerful and city destroyer parahuman joined together, they still do a shit to Leviathan**

 **Until Scion arrive of course**

 **No, seriously, if I don't know his true nature from all the fanfic, I will cheer aloud when he come, because seriously, Earth Bet is a shitty World, but it still doable because at least they have some hope in form of Golden Jesus!**

 **But noooo! That Golden Jesus in reality is Eldritch Abomination and planet eater that has devoured many World before coming to Earth Bet! God damnit Wildbow! Stop make suffering after suffering!**

 **Anyway, so right now I started to write Worm. I already did with my Naruto's story but I want to make something that a bit... Original. So come CYOA, but after reading many stories I found the character will be too OP. I mean, Kaleidoscope and Power Manipulation? Wew...**  
 **  
So I search a way, trying to find one that more limited, and I found it in form of CYOA 5 Gimel version**

 **It still broken, you already saw my character profile and you all realize it. However, this still require for the main character to struggle at least. For one, he can't just flip up the entire Empire 88 just after he arrive**

 **And seeing Endbringers and Scion is very, very powerful bullshit, yeah, a little cheating is allowed no?**

 **Beside, they will be his real opponent, the main enemy that stand on his path. Not villain or heroes, it was the Endbringer and Scion. And let me tell you, even if he has power like Eidolon or Khepri, if Scion serious, he will kill them without much problem**

 **I want to post this to Spacebattle actually but SB is very intense and I have soft heart, I'm afraid I will cry after got few harsh words T.T**

 **Lol, anyway, this is just the beginning. Next chapter we will see how our protagonist make his move in Brockton Bay. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. Arc I : 1,1

**Arc I : The Foundation**

* * *

 **Part. I**

* * *

 **Earth Bet, 08 April, 2011, 10:45AM, Location : Brockton Bay**

It has been more than ten hours ever since I arrive in this place. Right now I'm in middle of Brockton Bay, in one of cafe that I found attracting quite a lot of costumer, wearing black leather jacket that topped white t-shirt, sunglasses that cover my inhumane eyes, blue jeans and white sneakers

Honestly I did not notice the change on my eyes until yesterday when I looked at the mirror, and I was quite panicked to see such inhumane organs was part of me. But only for a moment as I realize that my black sclerae and red eyes is actually didn't do anything and functioning like normal one

It will twitch and spread red "vein" around my eyelids just like Ghoul in Tokyo Ghoul when I use some power but that's it, nothing else

And I must say that I'm quite grateful that my ROB allow me to pack some clothes, so I can bring, not just dropping me without anything. At least I don't have to worry about clothes for now, and I always can go to laundry to clean them by myself if I want

My place, my secret lair, is like what I thought, it was located beneath the small mountain that outside Brockton Bay. It will take an hour from there to reach this city using car, and depend on the traffic it can take longer

Not like it matter, thanks to Blink I able to teleport to any line of my sight and also accurate and realistic picture or live camera feed, and I also already tags few areas using Beacon that allow me to teleport to those tagged places in instant

As for Brockton Bay... Well it's... To put it simply... To put it in a word... It just like how canon describe it

It was a shit

I shit you not -it was a shit and I shit you not, heh I like the sounds of that- it really is shit  
Make no mistake the city is big, like really big, bigger than my own hometown obviously, and their area that looks nice and good as well. The Boardwalk for one is a good place to walk among, while it doesn't have unique or uncommon aura like others but it still decent and good place

Unfortunately the darker place is surpassing the good one...

The Boardwalk is good, like really good. The Protectorate is the one that manage that area, and it was the nicest neighborhoods. The Boardwalk is the smallest part of town and definitely the most wealthy. It's a tourist trap, for anyone crazy enough to holiday in the Bay. Anyway, the City's major cash centres, the gangs know better than to go there. They know if they truly threaten the city's livelihood then the gloves come off and chances are the reinforcements from around the country will come down here and tear them apart

So instead the gang territory grows around the boardwalk. Empire 88 is the biggest gang in town, they have more capes on roster than the local Protectorate. E88 owns some of the nicer neighborhoods around the Medhall building. They're a bunch of super powered neo-nazis which makes them the enemy of about half of the residents of the city.

The Merchants are the oldest, they keep to the slums. That means they squat in whatever abandoned warehouse nobody has kicked them out of yet, most of their drug dealing happened on the other side of the boardwalk though.

ABB is a bit different from the others. It's still a gang and it's just as shitty, if not worse. ABB holds half of the docks and controls most of the minority neighborhoods, they spend most of their time feuding with E88 and stomping Merchants for fun

So you see my point? Not just the area that the Protectorate or supposed to be "police" for cape is smaller but if you try to take a look, the neighborhoods that ruled by gang actually more lively than the one "police" manage, especially Empire

That was wrong, that was very wrong. It not supposed to be like that. I still can tolerate if the owner of the area is some vigilante or someone like Skitter who have strong moral sense, but nazi? Really? Really?

That was proof of how fucked up Brockton Bay is

The ABB... Their territory is not as big as Empire, not as peaceful as them as well, but the people in there is more like Yakuza than normal people

And as Asian myself I admit that place was not proper area to live, not if you want your children to grow without fucked in the head

The less things said about the Merchant's area is better...

As I sit in cafe and enjoying mug of coffee while reading newspaper, I can't help but shake my head in exasperation

This city is falling, and falling really bad

The canon not exaggerating about how bad this city is, really, it was really that bad. The economic was there but slowly start to crumble, only the Warlord that have control over most of them such as Medhall, a company that unfortunately led by Max Anders who secretly is Kaiser

Then there also Coil's organization who create fortress for Endbringer Shelter or something like that

By any right this city should fall to the villains clutch, heck this city even have reputation as capital of Neo-Nazi to the World! And yet, it did not

The PRT and Protectorate still able to fight them... For all their losing and desperate situation they still able to struggle and hold control of this city

In my opinion there three factors that make that happened

First is New Wave, mainly Panacea. Like it or not, Panacea is the greatest healer in the World, she can do anything other than brain -a limitation that she set upon herself- or raising people back from the dead -at least not on her own in that part- or at least the World know her like that. And above all that Panacea is hero, and she stays in Brockton Bay, she should not be touched by any mean, if she did then let just say bad things happen to those who did

Make no mistake the New Wave themselves is helping, they're strong, experienced, and have reputation, they provide enough support for this city. However, compared to Panacea? Nope. Thus, her presence here preventing from things escalating too much because the villain afraid they will catch her in their crossfire, then making Triumvirate visit this place personally

Brockton Bay only know Glory Girl or other perhaps, Panacea is background character to them maybe or something that overshadowed at least. However, to the World? The World will gladly kill something like New Wave as long as she keeps helping people

The Second, the villain holding back and quite content with what they have. Why not? This city is mostly theirs after all, by any right they already won in shadow, in public they may still fight against heroes but in reality? Nope, not anymore, and the Protectorate know this as well, that is why they prevent things from escalating too much, if they did then many people will die from the rampage

The Third, Cauldron who playing from shadow, Brockton Bay is one of their experiment after all, but at same time they cannot afford to let it fall to full villain clutch like Nilbog, it will be decreased moral of public to PRT and Protectorate further

"Here your exchange sir, thank you." She said as she gives me the money

I smiled to the waitress and took it while giving nod to her. She blushed slightly at me and nod back demurely. Inwardly I held back snort, in reality I'm not good-looking, above average slightly perhaps, however thanks to Cosmetic Shapeshift from Changer ability, it allows my appearance to shift into one that people consider attractive or beautiful

It effects was permanent apparently, I only need to use it once and poof, instant good-looking. Not like I mind too much about my face but who would refuse to become good-looking?

And as for the money I currently have...

The waitress shift her gaze from me, her eyes focused to my newspaper, and she frowned slightly

"Oh my." She muttered "Medhall losing quite money isn't they?"

I follow her gaze and reread my newspaper, to particularly the bold words that written in there

 **"MEDHALL LOSS 3,5 MILLIONS DOLLAR!"**

"3,5 millions clearly not small, yes." I agreed with her while nodding "Though that was not all they have but the amount of the loss still significant enough."

"Yeah, I mean, 3,5 millions." She murmured and shook her head "Imagine what we can do with that amount of money."

"Enough to feed us for a year or two without need to working I guess." I chuckled "You still can live in slight luxurious too while doing that."

In case you ask yes, that was me, I just stole from Medhall last night on my first time out and patroling around. How? Well... You see, there this nice ability called "Remote Transfer" from Mover list that allow me to teleport any item that I hold in my hand to any place that I have ever seen. The Second Trigger however allow me to not have to hold the items I wish to teleport and I can teleport any object I've ever seen as long as I remember where it located

I sneak in my ghost-like state last night to Medhall, slipping into their vault, remembering the location and the money, then I return my base and viola! Millions of dollar come to papa

I did not take everything unfortunately, not because I feel pity to the Nazi but because Medhall is still company that made Brockton Bay working and I don't want this city to face more crisis than any necessary

"Who do you think the one that responsible?" She asked as she strides closer to me

"Me? I don't know." I answered with full of lie "I mean this is quite surprise, no breach in security and no one see there someone around or breaking in, there is no even damage or any trace in building save for the money that gone as if swallowed by air." I hummed "If I make a guess, it could be inner group that working together, covering the camera footage and everything else."

The waitress put thoughtful look and place her finger to her chin "Yeah, that kind of make sense." She murmured "But what if it was cape?"

"Could be too, then the cape must be Breaker or Mover that allow them to become invisible and take out the money."

She nodded at that, seems agree with my explanation and give me praising look "That was very smart of you." She said

"Thank you Ms... Watterson." I replied while sneaking glance to the tag on her left chest. I take closer look to her, black neat hair with short bob style, healthy white skin, slender figure, overall she wasn't bad looking "My name is Rafael Ang. It is nice to meet you."

"Ah, yes." She nodded again, a bit faster than normal "It's nice to meet you too Mr Ang."

I only smiled to her, if only she can see how my eyes beneath my sunglasses, sure as hell she will freaking out

"Sheryl! Stop flirting and go back to work!"

Sheryly face flushed slightly at her manager yell, she turns and shoot him glare before look back at me "I... Will see you later Mr Ang?" She asked, sounded hopeful

Sorry to burst your bubble though

"I'm just living here temporary." I said with small smile "I will be out from town probably in next month."

"Ah..." She looks crestfallen but only for a moment as she regains her composure "I see... Well, then I hope you have a good trip Mr Ang."

"And may you have a good day too Ms Watterson." I replied to her

I watched as the waitress leave and resume her duty, shaking my head, I let out small chuckle and leaned in my chair. I watched the clock nearby and noted it about to reach eleven o'clock, there still few hours before school's hour come to an end

Damn, what a bore, seriously, I can do a lot of things in this few hours but nooo, I have to be here. Why? Because I'm only one house away from Arcadia, school of Wards and New Wave, and I'm here to copy their powers

Naturally I can't just copy them like that, Unlimited Shard Works require understanding or at least contact with the power I wish to copy, however thanks to my Power Sight I don't have that disadvantage. I don't need to make contact because I can understand instantly what powers that in front of me

I do not want Aegis, Kid Win, or Gallant power -though I will take it if given- no, the reason why I come here mainly is for the deadliest cape in this city, Panacea, Amy Dallon or known as Amelia Claire Lavere by her real father

I already manage to copy Browbeat power last night when I float around in my spirit-like state, a combination of small telekinesis and biokinesis limited to only my own body, that was quite powerful actually. Not that useful however I already can think how to use that power with my other abilities, take Animorph from Changer list for example

And if I have Panacea as well... Maybe I can find way to use two Shards power and let me able to control my body more than before, and if I use Consumption then...

Maybe becoming pseudo-Blacklight Virus is not impossible

* * *

It was around 2 that I in noon that I finally notice the Shards started to moving out from the school and I can't help but let out exasperated breath. Seriously, I was here from 10 in morning, I've been waiting for 4 hours! Great Gods what a waste of time!

However, in the end it will be worthy, I will able to copy Panacea's power! A full biokinesis! A control over Biology that reaching to cellular level!

As I watched the children started to leaving one by one while leaning in one of the lamp post and pretending to play with my phone. I quickly active one of my Stranger ability that called "Cloak", ability that turn me to invisible and in Second Trigger state I can stay hidden no matter what

I also active my Power Sight and start to walk forward, searching for the children that hold powers

Then I found one of them

 _Create Machine that Specialize in Modularity, Multiple Settings with One same Purpose. Thinker that increase brain's work when under personal stress_

 _Freezing Time in Short Duration through touch, ability able to spread through whole body in very short range when under extreme stress_

 _Empath. Emotion Manipulator, ability delivered through energy blast, able to be radiated from whole body and shoot at every direction with practice_

 _Adaptive Body for Limited Time, can be tasered down and in next his body will immune to it for short time. Very Limited Biokinesis, able to use one organ to replace another nd reattaching limbs. Mover with ability to Fly_

I blinked as information flood to my brain as my gaze fell to particular brown haired kid with pale complexion with his friends around him, and it takes me few seconds to realize that the boy I saw is Kid Win, Clockblocker, Gallant and Aegis in their civilian identity

Interesting...

Wait, if the Wards already come out then..

"Come on Ames!"

Shit! I forget! New Waves has no disguise, they can go fly in instant if they want after school done!

I quickly focus my ears, using Browbeat's biokinesis I modify my ears to able hear and see better, I searched for Panacea and Glory Girl while running, damn! Damn! How the hell that not crossed in my mind?!

Perhaps I'm exhausted because I still not sleeping? Unlikely since I already use Surgery and transfer my exhaustion to some Merchant's member that I passed but... The mental strain maybe is something else

And then I see them

Glory Girl or known as Victoria Dallon is just like how fanfiction or the book described, blonde hair, smooth white skin, charming smile. She is pretty alright, I will give her that, attractive enough even without her Aura

 _Control Over Biology through Touches_

As for Panacea... Well, she is not pretty like her adoptive sister, but she also not ugly, she is rather cute in her own way I guess, with frizzy brown hair and freckles around her cheeks

And the information come

I can feel it, the powers that I got after seeing them, it was in the back of my mind and all I need is only to willing it and it will answer my call

I ignore the information and knowledge about Glory Girl power and how to use it that flowed to my brain, right now my mind was in joy as I manage to get one of the most powerful ability in Worm right now

It takes everything I have to not explode into loud manic laugh over my accomplishment, over what I just got now just on my first day

Power over Biology... All I need to do is touch someone skin when I'm in battle and I can beat them in instant, I can put them down in a second the moment I touch their skins directly

Panacea is a fool to only limit herself like this

Okay, okay, maniacal laugh and cliche boasting aside. I already get what I want, now is time to hunt for another powers. Let see, I already got most of the Wards. New Wave power seems not that much save for Glory Girl and Panacea. Whose power I should store?

Lung... Yeah, Lung, definitely him, but who else? Kaiser, Hookwolf, Othala, Purity, Alabaster, and many more

As I leave from Arcadia, I keep my "Cloak" on and walk carefully, slipping among people to make sure they did not hit me and so do I, right now I am invisible after all, it would be weird if people got slugged by unseen person

Alright let see what I got

First, I can copy powers of other, that was clear, and unlike my "Paramount" that make me only can use one power at time, I can use them simultaneously. And apparently I also able to copy the powers that I get from "Paramount" too, and so far I have yet find the limit of how many I can copy

However it seems I only can use the power I copied from my list once, after that I need to copy it once more. It irked me but I guess that was a bit fair, I mean, what use "Paramount" will be if I copy all the list and able to use them permanently?

Annoying but not salvageable or doable, I still can deal with it. Right now though I still don't know how many powers I can use at same time. Let's find that out shall we?

I equipped Browbeat's power, add Aegis's power, and-

I feel stinging sensation suddenly struck my head and I winced, instinctively I clutch my head and stop walking immediately

I close my eyes and walk wobbly to one of lamp post, leaning on it and try to calm my headache. It takes only few seconds for the pain completely gone but there still phantom of it lingering

Was that what I think?

... Yeah, that must be it

It seems I only can use two power that I copy at same time, no more than that. Well, that was a bit disappointing. However, I think that still fine, I can play with two powers and one I get from Paramount. As long as I get the right materials... Though getting them would be challenge

It was then I heard roar of engine and I snapped my head, finally aware that I'm still in open street -albeit not in middle and thankfully my Cloak still on- and I look to the source of the sound that com-

WHAM!

I feel something smashed at me, something big and hard, like really hard, and instantly I crashed to something else, breaking through it before roughly landed in ground like some kind of doll just thrown to the floor

* * *

Squealer blinked as she rode her truck "Skiddie, did we just hit something or what?" She asked

Skidmark who smoking weed blow out smoke "Shut up cunt and just driving! Probably nothing!"

Squaeler glanced over her mirror and find no one in pool of blood in street then shrugged. It was clearly nothing, the street was empty since this particular area is theirs after all, no one dare to bitching around when they on their ride

Had the duo not too high in drug right now they will notice that they obviously just hit something, their whole truck was shaking after all, alas thanks to the truck size and their state, they did not know it

* * *

I was standing in side of traffic lamp! I'm not in middle of street! So who is the fucking idiot that hit me?!

It was a truck, I able to remember that at least, it was a fucking truck that hit me! A truck!

I let out groan as I try to move my body. My Gods, my bones! Seven of my ribs is broken, one of my clavicle is shattered, my humerus, femur, pelvis and three of my lumbar also broken! I know that all from Browbeat's power

It's hurt! It's hurt! It's hurt! Great Gods it FUCKING HURT!

Using Browbeat's biokinesis I quickly dampen the pain, then I begin to mend my own body, flesh that torn apart by the damage I fixed using proteins and hormone, I boost my cells regeneration work, making them quickly fix the damage on my bottom body. That come first because I need to stand, I can't obviously stay here after all

While doing that I also make myself fly with Aegis's power, I do that to make sure no one going to step on me because I am invisible right now. Great Gods, I never thought that become invisible will make me got hit by something like this! I had seen it in movie but experience it? Fuck no!

I bring myself to nearby roof before drop myself in there gently, all while I keep mending my body, combining Aegis's adaptive power and Browbeat's biokinesis together to repair the damage that I got as much as I can

I stay silence on the roof, laying in there and keep fixing my injury, enhancing my cells regeneration further. I'm going to need eat a lot after this but I don't care, I'm just smashed by a truck damnit! A motherfucking truck!

It takes few minutes before I feel my body already healed enough, there still injury and fractured ribs but it is nothing I can't heal. I can continue after I eat enough then use Browbeat's Power once again to control my own biology. It not as good or as powerful as Panacea but it more than enough, Browbeat's power really not that analyzed properly huh? He didn't know he can do this kind of thing as well or at least he never used it

It was at that moment after I recover that I remember I also take Flaw Worst Day Ever. One that active instantly when I arrive in Brockton Bay. And since I only take one time it will give me serious case of bad luck

Before now I will say that my luck wasn't bad, things goes normal or smoothly, which is why I so surprised right now and... Great Gods! Is that bad luck come in form of truck?! Seriously?! If I'm normal Human I would be dead by now! Fuck you CYOA! Thanks to whatever Deities I only take one, imagine how bad it is if I take-WHOA!

I slipped in my attempt to stand, losing my balance, I try to fix my stance by hopping around

I should stay and let myself fall

Apparently the World decide to give "haha you already got power, now it's time to make you suffer" message to me as I found myself fell from three stories building. In quick, I swap Aegis's to Glory Girl's and I feel her forcefield sprung around me

Thankfully I did that just in time as I plummeted down to the earth, landing on trash bin that filled with full of garbage

In reality I can use my flight ability to stop my fall however I was still focused to repairing my body and since this is new experience to me, I kinda loss control

Fortunately the crash was not hurt, not at all, the forcefield protect me very well. The smell of the rotten garbage that inside the can though... Yeah, not so much

"Hey, did you heard something from there?"

Of fucking course someone will notice it after that

I waste no time to fly up from the garbage, I switch my Cloak with Animorph, allowing me to shift into cat and I jumped out from the trash can then start to running while letting out loud "meow" to make whoever in there think it is only a cat

After I make quite distance and make sure no one looking, I change myself to bird and start to flapped my wings, flying to the sky and get out from there

It... Kind of strange experience to be honest, I never become a bird or have wings however for some reason I know how to play, it as if some kind of manual just installed inside my brain

It's a bit creepy I must admit

A loud screech from above me snap my mind from my stupor and I looked up to-HOLY SHIT!

I feel my whole body rocked as giant talon snake my form like some kind of toy. The grip is a bit strong due to my small size but it didn't do any harm to me. I tilt my head upward and my eyes widened when I see what caught me

An eagle... A motherfucking eagle!

The predatory bird let out screech as it flap it mighty wing, shearing through the air and fly with high speed that made mine moment ago look like a children learning to run

I feel my eyebrow -if I have that now- twitched internally under the bird strong grip

Alright enough fun today, I will go home instantly after eating and lock myself in there. Seriously I don't want to know what else this day prepare for me

But wait, if I do that then the bad luck will follow me to my secret base! Fuck no! I don't want to risk that base! Nope, nope, nope!

... I don't have any choice, do I? It seems today I have to spend my day outside, I have to survive from this day -day that filled with bad luck- without making too much wave.

God damn fanfiction, they make all of these sounded easy

* * *

It was one hour later that I manage to fix my appearance

My cloths that tattered before was fine, I manage to buy new one from nearby store and I also replace my broken sunglasses with one I store inside Pocket Dimension. What? I buy more than one obviously, I mean, my eyes is what give my identity to the World! So of course I buy a lot of them

After that I manage to avoid any bad lucks that supposed to strike me. How? Apparently I have this bullshit ability called Destiny Weaver, something that work similar like Path of Victory, only it limited to twelve hours at best and those that included to my line of sight

I also activate Glimpse from Thinker ability that act like danger sense and will give me vision of five minutes in future when I got injured as a backup in case things goes wrong

And my last slot also filled with Thinker ability, Hindsight -this one I activate through Paramount- to make sure my act won't create major wave, at least not until I ready to present myself to the World

With this I manage to avoid all bad lucks that about to hit me in form of get dropped by a pot in head, splashed by someone who happen to watering their garden, got hit by ball in face from children that playing around and getting myself mugged by ABB which will lead me to fight Oni Lee -this one come thanks to Destiny Weaver

I will need to recopy Destiny Weaver and Glimpse after this but it's fine, I can prepare myself once again after I survive this day unscathed and making major wave. Gods, this is very troubling, I mean, all of those above I mentioned happen only in spawn of hour!

Fuck, I can't imagine how bad it is if I take full of "Worst Day Ever" seriously, my existence probably will be treated like Endbringer and invite all the capes of the World to get me

Just imagining it makes me shudder, yeah, let's not go that route, at least not yet

"Here is your foods sir, enjoy." The waitress said as she give me my food

I merely smiled at her and pick my utensils. This is the sixth restaurant I visit, I eat in different places to avoid people attention -which will lead my identity as cape founded out since they suspicious how someone able to eat so much and Empire 88 thugs come to visit me while I eat and ask me to have "chat" with them in back alley and ended with me fighting Hookwolf who apparently close and seems in mood to fight- and to test various foods of this city

It wasn't bad to be honest, for city that slowly dying the foods still adequate. Though the price is slight more expensive than usual but meh, I'm millionaire now, I have enough money to use for this kind of things

Now though... Tinker... I need to contact Toybox somehow or gather materials. Should I go to Boat Graveyard then? No, that place only have junk, if it has something then Armsmaster already take them all. I need to buy materials but from whom? My knowledge about that part was not much, I need to find way to contact Toybox, I have to buy materials from them and start to build my base

I already robbed Medhall, next one I guess I could rob Coil, but that was a bit tricky since I don't know where he lives, I did know that his base is around the Commercial District and northwest from Forsberg Gallery thanks to the map of Brockton Bay I have in my phone but that's it...

Unlike Medhall, I doubt Coil save his money on his base, he has self-destruct set in there after all so... Number Man then?

It seems I might have to recruit Lisa earlier than I thought, I also need to take Dinah with me, she will be very useful and hopefully her power work on me since I don't know the extend of blindspot, the definition was too vague after all

It doesn't matter, Lisa come first, though I might have to take Dinah so Cauldron not get or mold her to face me

Now then... How do I make contact with Lisa?

The answer come in instant to me

At the time when Taylor face Lung

I will copy both of their powers and Oni Lee before move to Undersiders. I need to talk only with her though, the rest of Undersiders power -save for Regent- is not worthy the effort. Though Grue would be powerful in his Second Trigger state, but he doesn't have that yet

And I doubt he would get it since Bonesaw will be mine instead of Jack after I done making preparation

Well.. I guess that was solid plan. For today, I think I can't do anything else. Getting power most of the Wards along with, Browbeat, Panacea and Glory Girl is enough I guess. Let's not be greedy and provoke anything further than this, I will sit here for today and when night come I will go back and sleep

* * *

 **Summary**

Rafael Ang robbed Medhall using Remote Transfer, moving money in their vault to his basement, and copying Browbeat's power. He already tagged his own base, so he can go back to there anytime he wishes, then go and waiting for Arcadia's students to go out and copy the parahuman in there. He got smacked by Squealer and Skidder by their truck afterward, tripped and fell to trash bin, got captured by eagle when transformed into bird. Manage to get out, use three Thinker ability to make himself stay safe, eating and making plan

 **Rafael Ang abilities further explanation**

He only can use three power simultaneously. He can copy his own power -the one from CYOA Gimel list- but those powers only can be used once before they have to be copied again

* * *

 **Copied Power from Worm Character**

Aegis

Kid Win

Gallant

Clockblocker

Glory Girl

Panacea

Browbeat

* * *

 **Abilities used in this chapter**

Cosmetic Shapeshift

Trance

Remote Transfer

Beacon

Cloak

Power Sight

Destiny Weaver

Glimpse

Hindsight

* * *

 **Wew, our protagonist seems meet quite bad luck in there eh? A serious case of bad lucks, great Gods! That flaw really work well**

 **Before any of you started to yelling or complaining, the answer is no, I don't know does Aegis still in Arcadia or not, I try to search for that information but I can't find it, and I did read many people seem insert him in there, so I decide to include him there. Sorry if I make mistake in that part**

 **Next chapter will be more scheming and Rafael started to move and copying more powers, thankfully he no longer get caught in bad lucks! Yay for him! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Arc I :1,2

**Arc I : The Foundation**

* * *

 **Part. II**

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, 09 Apr 2011, 03:45 PM**

"Well... Mr Watterson I must say it was nice to meet you in person." He said "You're also younger than I expect." He added as he observe my sunglasses, white formal short-sleeved shirt, black pants and shoes while shaking my hand

I smiled to him, giving one last firm grip before release his hand "Appearance can be deceiving." I replied in smooth voice "Now why don't we get some refreshment?" I asked as I gestured to the seat

He nodded with polite smile and went to the seat opposite of me and I take a look better of his appearance

He is somewhere around middle twenties perhaps. He had short-styled black hair that neat, his eyebrow shaped, and he also have long eyelashes. He was an exceptionally handsome Latino guy, clad in a light gray suit with a white vest beneath, and a red tie. He had a folder and a paper bag under one arm, in addition to the briefcase he'd put down.

All in all, he is perfect appearance of businessman, someone that works behind the desk not as employee but as director or people who give order

Save for one thing

It was a cut, but puckered around the edges where it had been burned, either with fire or some kind of acid. It located on the corner of one nostril and one of his cheekbones

The man that currently I'm talking with is Quinn Calle, the famous lawyer of Wormverse that represent Skitter when she gave up to PRT her surrender and manage to win her case, making her into Protectorate instead got send to Birdcage or Asylum

Getting his contact wasn't hard, the man is quite known among people, all I need is to search about him on internet and I found him

"What is your order, sir?" The waitress asked

"A simple fresh orange juice would be fine for me." Quinn answered

"Flat white coffee for me." I told her

The waitress nodded and write the order "How about the foods?"

"No thank you." Quinn rejected kindly "I just done an eating moment ago."

"Same here." I said

She nodded again, giving us smile while doing so, bowing slightly, she then leaves and deliver our order

Quinn turned to me with smile, he crosses his arms and once again give me analytical look

"So Mr. _Watterson_." He spoke the "Watterson" word with extra tone. Ah, so do he know I'm using fake name "You called me last night, and here I am now." He said "You asked you need help to consult about something important yet not related to crime." He tilted his head "And you willing to pay 30,000 dollars per hour for our conversation. Color me I'm surprised, I'm not a greedy person, I have enough funds for my family and myself but your case pique my interest and there is nothing that good happening so..." He shrugged "Tell me, what you actually need?"

This whole thing... It is actually not unplanned... Last night when I make decision to contact Quinn I already uses Hindsight, Perfect Mind, and also Glimpse

Using Perfect Mind I created many scenarios, offer, and words that would interest Quinn, then I use them all one by one with Glimpse, and each time I did that, I use Hindsight to see the big line of the result of my works. It takes me full one hour before I able to get the real one and a massive amount of Thinker's headache but in the end, it was worthy as I able to make Quinn Calle come to this place personally

Unfortunately, my head still aching until now, apparently overworking myself by using three Thinker abilities simultaneously is not healthy, not at all. I fell asleep straight for ten hours after that and even so I feel like a shit when waking up this morning

"You have limited time right now." I stated

"Yes, in next hour I will be leaving to another city I afraid, this is a simple trip, I happen to pass Brockton Bay."

"Alright." I nodded "We make it short then."

"Sure." Quinn nodded back

"So... I will start it then, know that what I about to consult you with is not a crime, but I need help to handle the law or at least find a good hole in them." I said

"That is included to my job Mr Watterson." Quinn smiled "Then tell me your story now."

"Alright... Mr. Calle you know about Earth Aleph right?"

"Yes, I know about it enough." Quinn replied

"That's good, then let skip that part. Hypothetically speaking, there some parahuman who sneaking into the portal from Earth Aleph, he comes there intent to study about it and see how it work."

Quinn leaned slightly, his eyebrow quirking in interest

"However, thanks to a certain unfortunate accident, he messed up with the portal a bit and he got transported by it, randomly teleported into Brockton Bay with nothing save for his clothes." I leaned back slightly "How does he proceed from that? How he going to create... Let just say legal paper and document without higher people looking into it?"

Quinn eyes now slight wide than normal, his nonchalant smile was gone as he listening to my story. Then he rubs his chin, his lips curled to small smirk

"Well... It is not the worst or strangest case I ever handled, but it is not common." Quinn chuckled "So basically this person want to create a new identity and stay permanently in Earth Bet?" He asked

"Yes."

"You do know you contacting the wrong person right? Hypothetically, if this friend of yours wants to create something like that then he should go somewhere else instead of a lawyer."

"Well, my friend here wants to know where he stands in face of law, and how to deal with it, especially since he is Tinker parahuman. And I heard in here Tinker often to be seeking around to be recruited, either it through force or simple offer."

Quinn put a thoughtful face and rub his lower lips "That kind of case is not unusual actually, the prime example of this is Case 53 who appear out of nowhere with no identities at all. But they all mostly join Protectorate or become a villain, they become active in their identity." He then narrowed his eyes "And you said your friend doesn't want this?"

"My friend apparently like to be left alone."

"I see..." Quinn chuckled "Well, I can't help your friend in that regard, I do will suggest that he better get in contact with Toybox, and I happen to have it, I can give it to him through you." He said "This all only hypothetical situation of course."

"Of course it is." I replied with amused voice "All of them is an only hypothetical scenario."

"Right, I can't do much in that regard, the same thing occurs to documents and financial, I do have the contact for good people of course." He continued "However telling him about the law that can be used to his advantage and disadvantage and how to handle them?" He smiled, showing teeth while doing that "That I can do."

The waitress comes in that time while giving us our drinks, Quinn takes his and drink it a bit and I take mine. The amoral lawyer before wiping his mouth and leaned forward

"Now... Let's start from the beginning." He said as he opens his briefcase and pull out few documents

* * *

Well... The chat was... Enlightening in a way...

Quinn Calle is an actually likable guy to be honest, I found myself enjoy his lesson and his joke, the man is easy-going and seems accepting things without much problem. Giving his job as a lawyer for parahuman... Well, I guess his job come with their own adventure

"And that closing our short lesson." Quinn said as he arranged the documents he holds while putting them back to his briefcase "I must say, Mr. Watterson, you're a fast learner."

"People often say that." I replied "And you are a good teacher as well."

"People often say that too." He returned with a chuckle "Of course everything we talk about is only hypothetical situation right?"

"Yes, yes it is." I nodded "Only hypothetical." Sure, let put it that way

Quinn chuckled at my response "Anyway, it seems time finally come to an end." He glanced at his watch and then stood up "Well it was nice to chat with you, Mr. Watterson." He said as he extends his hand

I stood as well and took the offered limb, smiled to him "Yes, it was nice to me as well." I replied while shaking his hand "If I may know, where you will be going?"

"Well, I afraid I can't tell you that Mr. Watterson." Quinn said "Let just say it was... A private matter."

"Ah, okay." I nodded again "I just ask that because if you want I might be able to give you lift."

"I bring my own car, no need for that."

"Alright." I then pull out my own briefcase and present it to him "Here is the payment." I said "You can check it first but I would suggest to do it in your own car with me waiting near there, Brockton Bay is not the safest place to show money."

"No need for that, I trust you to give the correct amount." He replied "You look like someone who won't play dirty in a matter of this."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Let just say as parahuman lawyer I picked trick in here and there." Quinn answered with amused voice "Well, here is my card, feel free to call me if you want another consult."

I take his card, however, I found there other cards slipped beneath it, I glanced at him and find he busy with his phone. I feel my lips quirked slightly, what a sly man, he is really unique one isn't he? He shows such gentle and charming behavior, yet he can be so cold and amoral if he wants to

"Ah yes, by the way, Mr. Watterson."

"Hm?"

"Hypothetically speaking, this friend of yours, he won't cause many problems to Brockton Bay right?"

He caught it

I'm surprised, I really do, he able to catch what my real intention through our chat about a matter that different. This man is sharp, like really sharp, if I didn't have Power Sight activate I wouldn't believe he only normal man

For some reason, it makes me glad that there is still some smart Human that not categorized as Thinker

"What makes you think so?" I asked carefully, my voice simply sounded curious though

"Your friend is an ambitious person." Quinn answered "I can tell that much by listening about him."

"Is that so?" I inquired with chuckle "Well, I don't know about that. I mean, it was my friend after all, he is ambitious, yes, but I don't know what he want." I pondering my words and action further "However rest assure, whatever my friend have with Bay, it won't be bad."

"Hopefully so." Quinn nodded "The World not need another messed up place, Brockton Bay state already bad enough after all." He said "Then I will see you again next time Mr. Watterson."

"Yes, until we meet again. Oh don't bother to pay, it is my treat."

"Thank you."

With that the lawyer walk away, leaving the restaurant

I keep my eyes open on him, I very tempted to use Hindsight to see the result of my act but right now my headache still quite bad, I need to use Surgery and pass it to someone else but on the other hand this pain can be used so I adjusted to it or make me tough so I can endure them

Like Marquis for example, whenever he let out his bones it always hurt yet he never show it to other, his endurance to pain was on whole another level

I want to have pain resistance like that, and that cannot be gain by using power

I could though using Surgery, taking someone pain and then inflict it on me, repeatedly until I accustomed with pain and become more resilient but...

I'm not going to do that for obvious reason

Though it will be better to be in pain when I'm safe rather than facing enemy, I mean if I can adjust to pain and survive then-

Gods, what the hell am I thinking? Am I becoming masochist now? Nope, nope, nope! I'm not going that path, even if I have Aegis power that allows me to survive decapitation, I'm not going that path, nope, nope, nope!

Okay, let's don't go that route, now is time to contact Toybox, and those who able to create a fake ID for me. Of course, I know no matter how good it is Cauldron will find out that was fake but the World still doesn't know that

I still have more than 3,4 million dollars with me. Giving Quinn 20,000 is hardly make any bent in there, I still have enough money

I need to rob more though, however, this already attracting enough attention, Kaiser already aware that it was a cape that stole his money and stealing from another will bring their wrath to me, and while I'm sure I can defeat them all in combat but I don't want their attention, not yet

That means I cannot steal anymore, at least not being known

Which mean leave me only with one target

Coil

Coil is the only cape that hardly known to everyone even to villains, he is the biggest mystery in Brockton Bay other than he has mercenary soldier that equipped with tinker-tech weapons

Which means if he was gone and someone replaces him, no one will be able to notice the different

His paranoid will be his downfall, what an ironic

And to take over Coil I need help from Tattletale

Not really though, I can do it by myself but it will be troublesome, and having Tattletale on my side will be very helpful

For now though... Let's see what I can do with Toybox...

I need to copy Leet's power though, I mean, he can build anything, anything just once, and with that power, I want to build the most important thing in the World

Cannon to kill Scion

Leet in category is God of building before his power used too much and still fresh, he can build that cannon if he wants, with the right materials and right observation, I can build cannon that able to destroy Scion or Zion once and for all

The problem is... It's not that simple to beat him

Said you have a gun, a gun can kill people, but was it that easy? Do the people going to stay silent and let you shoot them? Of course no

In the end, I will need the collaboration of others to beat him, even if I built that cannon I still can't beat Scion. Using it to destroy Endbringers? Sure I can, but Scion? Yeah, good luck with that

And does Dragon able to replicate that? I knew that she able to copy tinker's work and machine but... Does she even capable to copy that? Not to mention Leet's work is abstract and... Unusual...

Maybe she does, but it probably going to take some time, a weeks or month perhaps to make the perfect copy. However if she able to recreate that then it means she can create more for backup in case that cannon destroyed

I can focus on those things later, for now, though I have another matter to do, I will refocus back to that when I'm done with building my kingdom

And I need to dismantle Bakuda, seriously, I really did, I don't want to let crazy Tinker with ability to create bombs running in my city, nope, nope, just nope

I will do that after Taylor and Undersiders defeat Lung of course

Or better yet, after I visit Undersiders at that time I go to get her and Oni Lee

But Taylor will need to face Bakuda so she can grow, so she can bond better with Undersiders and thus influencing her moral further, stopping that would be... Not beneficial for me in future if I want to control Skitter

Hmm... Decision, decision, decision...

Well, it doesn't matter for now though, I need to buy materials for building by armory and weapons. Let's see what Toybox can get for me, and hopefully, I will get Dodge, Tinker that able to made devices to travel between pocket dimensions. Seriously, I really need to get that one, I will be able to secure my base further if I did!

I also need to copy Protectorate's power but that could be done later. Tonight perhaps, when they were patrolling around the city, I can use Presence to know that if something big around me happened

Armsmaster's Efficiency Tinker is a must, that guy really able to works well with other power. Miss Militia's power too since hers will work very well with Flechette's. Dauntless also a must, imagine how powerful it will be, I had read where Taylor get Dauntless's power and she really kickass in there. Assault's power too, Gods his control over kinetic is scary as hell and-

Okay, every one of them is good, especially Velocity, he will be very useful for me. It is not as good as it supposed to be because Velocity is weak, he is only as strong as normal Human and thus hitting with high speed will cause his own bones break, his breaker state also make him weaker further

But what if that person is powerful in the first place? Strong enough to bring down even building with a single punch?

Yeah, let see how people facing that

While mulling over that at same time I also walk to crowded place and active Crowd Blending to make sure no one pay attention to me as I call Toybox

"This is Toybox, speak what you need."

The voice that spoke through my phone is distorted, it was androgynous, it can't be determined whether it was a man or woman

"I want to buy something, materials to build tinker-tech" I said

"Alright, that could be done. What do you need?"

"I'm new in this aspect so first I want to know what I need. I have the money and we can negotiate before coming to an agreement."

"Hmmm... That could be done too, where you want to meet?"

The voice said that in monotone as if they have done it for many times and it only a routine

"Right now I'm around the east coast of United State, however, I do not mind to meet in somewhere else."

A little cover, there is no need to tell them where I am right now

"Alright then, we will decide the meeting location while bringing some materials for you if you do not mind that?"

"Sure."

"Good. Just so we can bring the right stuff, what are you going to build?"

"Body armors that allow me to fly through jet propulsor. The gauntlet that able to launch laser or repulsor, a helmet that allows me to see in heat vision, x-ray, infrared etc, etc. And I also going to build a cannon that quite big."

Yes, I'm going to build Iron Man costume, and for your information, there is no DC or Marvel in here, and that was not surprising since there real superheroes in here. Their version and character that similar is existed but there is no Iron Man or Batman, trust me, I already look into it

"Oh and power core, I need power core, very big and dense one." I added hastily

There small pause from the phone

"How big we talking about?" The Toybox representative asked in slight curiosity

"Enough to make the entire city on for a day."

"That... You do realize the prices of that would be more than million dollars at least right?"

"I know that."

"You won't create something big that enough to destroy entire city are you?"

"I'm not that stupid."

"Toybox won't be held responsible for what you did and build, just need to remind you that."

"I know." I rolled my eyes in here, seriously

"Very well then. We will provide the materials that you needed and discuss this between us first. We will contact you further after we done. Who am I speaking to by the way?"

Name... Name... Let's see...

"Inventor." I said "Call me Inventor."

From Inspired Inventor of CYOA, heh, the irony...

"Alright then Inventor, keep this numbers and the phone with you, we will contact you in future."

"How long I have to wait?"

"We can meet to discuss the price tomorrow if you available, the materials though will need wait for two or three days. However, if you want to we can bring some of them so you can start working."

"That would be wonderful." I replied with a small smile "Yes, please do that. Thank you."

The Toybox's representative chuckled, it kind of disturbing seeing their voice is distorted "Don't be, we are Tinker, we know how anxious could be for us if we don't get our hands on something when we got an idea."

"Yeah, I kinda anxious and feeling itch when that happened."

That wasn't lie, when I use Tinker power I was hit by many ideas and design, something that I never build or known suddenly shoved to my head

"Stay on this number then Inventor, we will tell you tonight the location of our meeting. We can meet in any place right?"

"Sure, provide you give me the live feed of that location, I can do that."

"Oh really? Any place?"

"Yeah."

I did not give any further information though, that was all I willing to share. Toybox is a black market after all, who knows they might play dirty if they did though well... They would be in nasty surprise...

"Hmm, we can work with that, sure. Tonight we will tell you the location and the meeting date."

"I will be waiting then, may I know whom am I speaking to right now?"

"Bauble. Very well, I will contact you later, have a good day Inventor."

"Have a good day too."

I hang up the phone after that and smirked. Well that wasn't a bad news at least since this is important moment I quickly use Surgery -I going to need to recopy that after this- and take away my headache, then I switch Crowd Blending to Hindsight

I see my action seems gained the interest of Toybox and... A recruitment? They considering to recruit me, not immediately but they wish to see my achievement first, apparently, I leave quite an impression by want to buy large power core like that

Oh dear, that... That wasn't bad actually if I could join then I can use their technology. Unfortunately as good as that sounds but I can't join them, hire them in future or buying more things? Sure, but join? Nope

Well, enough for that now, I deactivate Crowd Blending, I need to wait for fifteen minutes before I can use another ability. All CYOA powers that I copy mainly is only for emergency or can be used in instant, such as Surgery for one, Cloak, Barrier, Animorph and things that related to run or survive from danger

Knowing where I stand in law already done, contacting Toybox also done, now I need to create new ID for myself and after that, I will go around using Presence to find conflict and copy the cape power in there

* * *

 **Summary**

Rafael makes a contact with Quinn Calle with the main goal to know where his position stands in front of the law, he also gains contact of Toybox and group of people who can make a new identity for him. He started to wondering and planning about a built cannon that responsible for killing Scion through Leet's power. He thinking to inflict pain to himself so he can become resistant to them or not but decide it was something later to think. He mulling over whether it wise to dismantle Bakuda early or not. He makes contact with Toybox and manages to gain their interest. He plans to copy many of Protectorate ENE powers by walking around at that night

* * *

 **Powers that mentioned and used from CYOA list in this chapter :**

Perfect Mind

Glimpse

Hindsight

Surgery

Crowd Blending

Cloak

Animorph

* * *

 **So yeah, that happened, Rafael started to make his big move. To all of you who thirst for conflict and battle, be patient, Rafael will fight but not now. This Arc mainly focuses on him building his base from within, the title "The Foundation" pretty much says that after all. Next chapter will be Interlude of Lisa or Tattletale. We shall see how things go for our beloved protagonist. Stay tuned and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	4. Arc I : Interlude Tattletale

**Arc I : The Foundation**

* * *

 **Interlude : Tattletale**

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, 11 Apr 2011, 02:45 AM**

They did it... Gods, they really did it, they survive this night, they survive through this night, survive through a Dragon that they poke in eyes

She knew that things is not look like that dire for them since they suffer no injury save for minor, and that because of their fight against Oni Lee instead of Lung himself however, she knew that what happened tonight was close, very close

If the bug girl not there to stop Lung or delaying him enough then... They would be toast tonight, like really toast, burned to the ground and have their bones grinded to boiling asphalt

It was really lucky for her that the bug girl have large amount of venom in her arsenal to dampen Lung's regeneration, without it they won't be able to bring Lung down, the man simply that powerful after all, there reason why no one dare to mess with him despite ABB only have two capes

Make it three with the newest one that the boss told her, Bakuda, a Tinker

Well hopefully ABB won't pay attention to them, Armsmaster was on his way to where Lung moment ago after all, and knowing that man, he will take credit for beating Lung which mean ABB will be focused to Protectorate instead of them

Hopefully so...

Speaking about the bug girl, she hopes that girl feeling better after tonight, seriously that girl deserves it, she was... She was as bad as... Her brother. She really have a lot of bags in her mind and...

And she is a sweet and kind girl... She doesn't deserve to suffer like that... Doesn't deserve to be dogpiled by such negativity like that...

"Alright, good jobs tonight." Grue said as they arrive in their base "We manage to get away from Lung even if he chases us personally."

Which means their reputation will go up further, that was what Brian want in first place after all

"Well, we were that awesome." Regent commented "Though it still feels creepy to be saved by bugs, I mean, do you see how she crawled with bugs?"

Grue shoot him a glare through his helmet "That creepy girl is why we still alive now, show some respect." He chided instantly

"I can take her." Bitch grunted

"You can, but you won't." Grue said "We owe her one tonight, seriously."

And it seems it not just her who understand how dire the situation tonight for them but Brian too. Of course he do, he is not stupid and smart too -not as smart as her of course- there is reason why he is the leader of this group

Bitch only grunted and make her dogs back to normal, the monstrous beast that look like mockery of canine before now slumped and she pull out her dogs from them one by one

Tattletale let out sigh and rub her temple, what an adventure they have tonight

"Tattletale, you and I going to talk about this later." Grue said with grunt "About boss and what happened tonight specially."

 _Angry that they got very close facing Lung tonight. Doesn't want to risk his life to that degree. Skeptical about boss decision. Want to know more about him_

"Sure, sure." Tattletale nodded "But not tonight okay? How about next morning?" She was quite tired and this is already pass midnight

"Right." Grue nodded as they enter the warehouse as Bitch finally get out her dogs, Regent instantly went to his room, so do Bitch "I guess I will go back to my place then. I will be here in next day at ten."

"At ten, sure." Tattletale agreed, meanwhile she going to talk with boss as well about what happened tonight in next morning

"Right, see you tomorrow then."

As Brian leaving Tattletale remove her mask too and sighed, she popped her back and huffed, bath first and then go to sleep

"Well, that was interesting."

She froze when unfamiliar voice reach for her

She quickly turned around, trying to see who speaking but she found no one in there

 _Invisible and unseen. Standing not far from me. Interested in our conversation. Interested in me. Want to see how I react_

Her power supply her the knowledge just by hearing that voice, even if the man -the voice was masculine- can't be seen by her but she still able to make guess through voice

"Go to your room Sarah Livsey, we will talk in there privately and don't warn Rachel or Jean, trust me you won't like the consequence."

 _Found me attractive. Know my real identity and where I come from. Being serious about talk alone. Doesn't mean any harm but will do it nonetheless if I disobey him and alert everyone_

Fuck.

She was fine with the first one, she knows she is pretty after all, however, that combined with the last two seems not very appealing idea

Still... The "doesn't mean any harm" seems a bit reassuring at least, and right now she doesn't have much choice

"Alright." She whispered, eyes tracking the invisible man "Stay behind me, we will talk."

She receive no response and she doesn't expect one. She started to walk, going upstairs through the spiral ladder, and went to her room direction. She briefly thought to knock on Alec room since she pass through it but decide to not do that, she doesn't want to take a risk and act recklessly against someone who know about her. The last time that happened she ended up by gun point and in this state

She opened her room and enter it, she let the door hang in there, then it snapped close by itself softly. She gulped, this person really is invisible, her power didn't tell her anything even when she see he close the door directly. If he want it, he can kill her and she will never see him coming

"Alright now we alone." She licked her lips that felt dry "Can you at least show yourself Mr. Invisible?"

There squeak come from her right side and she tensed, she turned around and see her chair moving by itself -and Gods it was creepy as hell- as if someone just sit in there, then slowly, like a chameleon that shed it disguise, the invisibility come off

He is appear to be on same age like her or at least one year older. Asian by birth, fairly handsome too -and somehow borderline to pretty even- while having short-styled unkempt black hair that look neat. He wore sunglasses, wearing black long sleeved shirt that rolled up to his arms, a dark blue leather jeans and pair of white sneakers. His figure is not buff or ripped, he is slender but not slim, there muscles in there, she can even see it through his arms and chest

"Nice room, as expected from girl." He commented while looking around before turn to her and smiled "Hello Ms. Livsey, it is nice to meet you. Or you prefer to be called Lisa?"

 _Glad able to meet me face to face. Amused by my reaction. Looking forward to have talk with me. Not here to harm me. Won't hesitate to do that though if forced_

"Lisa will be fine." She answered, even if her power told her that he won't harm her as long as she not fight her but she still refuse to let herself relax "And may I know your name Mr. Invisible?" She asked with a bit snark

He smiled, further amused by how she response "My name is Rafael Ang. Feel free to call me Ang or Rafael."

 _Real name. Real identity. Older than he looks. Doesn't care I know about him._

"Ah before we began, let me apologize for following you like this, I know I breaking unspoken rules in here, and I do not leave best impression, however I do not know how else to contact you." He said in apologetic voice

 _Truly apologetic. Doesn't want to harm me. Want to talk with me privately without anyone know_

Lisa frowned, her lips pursed, she was sucker to those who genuine, and while she upset that someone just did this kind of thing she not that heartless to be a jerk

"Fine." She said, accepting his apology "But what you want to talk about?"

"Let see, wait a moment." He then let out hum while tapping his fingers

There vibrating sounds reach her ears and she instinctively clap her ears after hearing that, it gone as soon as it appears, she slowly unclap her hands, looking up she see the man smiling at him

What did he just do?

 _Let out vibrations at a frequency that disturb ears. Spread the sounds to the whole room. Dampening the sound in this room. Room soundproof, no one able to heard anything inside here saves for me and him_

"A safety measure so no one listens or eavesdropping on us." He said as if he knew what she just did "You may want to sit down, we will have quite a conversation after all."

"I see..." She narrowed her eyes, briefly glanced at her own bed, then she decides to do what he suggested and sit in there

After she did that, she stares at him again who nodded, his smile then turned to slight serious "Lisa, I come here personally to recruit you."

"Recruit me?" She repeated with quirking eyebrow

"You and the entire Undersiders." He said with another nod "I know who you working for, and I know you don't like him, and I can understand that trust me, Coil is an asshole."

 _Know about Coil. Know how he recruits me. Know about the rest of Undersiders's background. Doesn't like Coil. Found him to be too amoral for his taste_

Fuck! Just what she is dealing with? How this guy does not just know about her but the whole Undersiders as well? Some kind of Thinker with an ability to see the past?

 _Know about us not through vision. Know about us through information. Know about us-_

A sudden massive headache struck her and she let out gasp unconsciously, she hold her head and grit her teeth. Fuck! Fuck! What the hell?! The pain! The pain! Gah! The pain is so fucking! The pa-

The pain gone so sudden just like how it come. Lisa let out massive breath and feel someone clutch her then let her rest in her bed. She breathed heavily, the pain was gone, however her vision still blur and there still lingering sensation through it

She tentatively open her eyes again and meet the face of Rafael directly who looking at him with concern

"What happened?" She rasped out

"You just got brain hemorrhage." He said with grimace "You about to got stroke or died possibly." There trace of shock in his voice "Lisa, did you just try to find out how I know you all?" He asked, no, it's more like statement "Please don't do that."

 _Shocked at what just happened. Knew that his identity safe but not expect it to deliver such backlash. Never knew this would happen. Afraid that he will kill me. Don't want me to die_

'Anti-Thinker?' She thought blearily as she tries to sit once again while holding her ached temple. The situation seems to become direr now, she almost died, like really died, again! Gods, she just got stroke a few seconds ago!

"Alright, this is clearly not how I want to start things." He muttered, he then extends his hand and there suddenly a hole in reality, he put his hand there and take out a bottle of water "Here."

She briefly consider her power again but she shuddered, after what just happened... Yeah, let's don't do that. She clamp her power as best as she can and take the offered bottle then drink it

"Are you fine now?" He asked after she done

She gulped the water inside her then lock the bottle, she give nod to him and let out shaky breath

"Alright, Lisa, I'm sorry, I really am, I never expect that to-"

"I know, I know." She cut him swiftly "I know you never expect your anti-Thinker to have such backlash." She said "How do you heal me?"

"I have the ability to take someone injury. Like Scapegoat, you know him?"

Scapegoat... Yeah, she had read about him, cape that takes another one injury and gives it to someone else

"I see..." She murmured "Alright Mister, I want to full explanation just what the hell happened, how you know me, and everyone else, and also what you truly want?" She maybe a bit rude but she was about to die moment ago! Die just from someone who doesn't know the capability of his own power!

"I read the information about you all." He answered swiftly "That was as far I will tell you. Do not bother to seek it further, unless you want to get stroke once again. As for what I truly want, I want to recruit you."

"You know my boss, you know how troublesome he is."

"Yes I know, I will get rid of him if you want."

"And in reply you want me to work for you." She said sarcastically "What is the different between that and now?"

He grimaced again, obviously doesn't like the comparison. He pinches the bridge of his nose and make troubled face

"I want you to work for me, yes, but I won't treat you like him. Trust me, I will never harm you like what he did. At least not on purpose." He said "However if you don't want to, then it's fine, you can go or leave, join Ward or Protectorate in another city, create another new identity. Heck, if you want you can take over Coil's organization after we split the money between us."

 _Serious. Not lying, telling the truth. Doesn't want to be on my bad side. Want me to work on his side but only if I'm willing. Doesn't want to let me go but will not force me to work under him. Truly sorry about what happened. Considering to wrap Coil in red ribbon as compensating payment_

Well... The last part make her lips twitched a bit. The image of Coil in his costume wrapped by red ribbon like a birthday gift while writhing around on the ground is amusing enough

And he is also being honest, make no mistake he want her to work under him and doesn't like it that she out from his grasp but he willing to let her go if she wish to, he don't want to force her under his thumb

Oh... Oh... Oh boy... She dealing with one of those aren't she? She dealing with vigilante who have moral in the strangest way...

"What is your goal?" She asked, her voice softened a bit, no need to remain rude, they are negotiating after all right now

"Brockton Bay." He answered "No, perhaps what I want is part of this island." He hummed

... A vigilante with moral? Alright scratch that out

"Part of this island?" She asked again, her voice now carry hint of incredulous

"Like a Nilbog, but I won't rule like him, I want to create my own island with Brockton Bay as the capital." He said with a nod "Why? Because this city is shit, and I will show the World that I able to turn it into paradise with the right power."

 _Want to rule. Want to be King. Want to show the World his power. Believe himself to be powerful enough to challenge the whole Triumvirate. Know how to kill Legend. Know how to kill Alexandria. Unsure about Eidolon but confident can take him down_

Oh fuck... Fuck! She is not standing in front of normal parahuman, she standing in front of parahuman who can be said as one of the most powerful in the World bar Scion! It was either that or the man is insane, but he not look like insane or out of his mind at all

Shit, shit, shit! This is clearly not something that she want to deal or face with! No, seriously, she did not. This is clearly way too much! Waaay too much!

"Your power told you about what I want you to know." He stated, lips curled to small smirk "That is good, that means I don't need to says anymore then."

 _Know about my power. Know how it works._

She feels a headache struck again and she let out hiss, that pain though was gone again instantly as soon as it appears and she blinked when she realizes he just touch her head

"Right, clamp it down for a moment." He said with a sigh "Now I know what I offer to you is big and I won't force you to give me answer now." He told her "How about you discuss it first with your teammate and give me the answer after we take down Coil?"

"They won't like that." She replied with a shake of her head "Right now they almost had nothing, they need Coil more than he need them."

Which sadly is true, Alec doesn't want to join Protectorate because doing that mean his father will come to him soon, there history of that after all. Brian doesn't want to join because it will take his time with Aisha, not to mention they will force him back to school, something that he not like because he has issue with the way the "system" work

And the less things said about Rachel is better

"They will after I told you this." Rafael said with scoff "Listen, Coil's power is to create simulations, a reality simulation. Easily to understand he can create two timelines and he got pick which one he want to. So in one timeline he sleeping in his room now and in other he on his base handling stuff."

Oh... Oh... Oh... She started to doesn't like where is this going now...

"You still hold your power? Good, don't let it out because we enter nasty part. Here is the example, in one timeline he's having a nice friendly chat with you while drinking tea. In the other, he's torturing you for those same answers, to make sure they're the same.

"And I bet that it not just you he had called. Chances are, he's had each and every one of Undersiders abducted, and tortured or worse. To get information, or just for shits and giggles, because he apparently can."

By the time he done Lisa felt want to puke. By the Gods, now everything made sense, why every time they meet Coil seems already know things or he rarely want to meet her. He can call her in one timeline and torture her for information while in the other he does not call her and let it be, he will drop that timeline and gain the information he wants from her

Gods, how many times does that already happened?

Another tap on her shoulder and she felt nausea gone, her stomach no longer lurched and she stares at Rafael who look concerned and also exasperated

"Yeah, let's see how your teammate wants to work under him after that." He said with sigh "And that is why I going to bring him down." He stated "You going to call him tonight right?"

"Yeah." She coughed a bit while nodding, even the nausea was gone but the phantom still there "Yeah I am."

"Good, that means right now he is in his base." He grinned, his teeth somehow seems sharper than normal and she swore that his eyes was glowing for a moment

 _Power does not completely compatible with the body. Case 53. Eyes inhumane. Use sunglasses to cover it. Only eyes that change. Eyes don't have power, act like normal one._

Okay, so they really glowing, not just her imagination, Case 53 that look human save for the eyes? First time seeing or hearing it

"Right, he is in his base now." Lisa spoke with a venom, ooohh she will take her time with him alright

"Good, good, you not need to worry, I won't take him down now." He said "The reason I come to you is because I don't know where he is, if I know then I can deal with him anytime. And I will let you have piece of him."

Lisa grinned, her usual vulpine and sly grin, however, there is something else in there right now, something that a bit dark

"I will give you better than that." She said as she took paper and pencil from table then began to drawing "Here, his base is built on two levels and-"

For everything he had done to her... Tattletale will make sure Coil suffer...

* * *

 **Summary:**

Rafael talk with Tattletale and give her offer to take down Coil together while ask her to join him

* * *

 **CYOA powers that mentioned and used**

Cloak

Sound Control

Surgery

*in Interlude I won't tell much, you have to make a guess by your own, it will spoiling things you know?*

* * *

 **Copied powers from Worm Characters so far**

The Wards except Vista

Panacea

Glory Girl

Lung

Armsmaster

Oni Lee

Undersiders including Taylor

* * *

 **Extra Note : To be honest I was thinking to insert Dragon Interlude but I think it was too fast. Rafael still not make full preparation, so she probably come in next Interlude instead. Next chapter we will see Rafael collecting power that strong enough to shake the World, expect action in next few chapters! Stay tuned if you want to know how it continue! Don't forget to give Favorite, Follows, and Review for this story!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	5. Arc I :1,3

**Arc I : The Foundation**

* * *

 **Part. III**

* * *

 **New York, 13 Apr 2011, 12:25 PM**

The talk with Tattletale was as well as I expected. She apparently doesn't have much problem to willing work together after realize just what Coil has done to her

Make no mistake she still wary of me and unsure what she should do, however, she certainly trust me enough and willing to cast those things aside until Coil be dealt with, I going to give her enough time to take my offer or not

And after knowing where Coil's base I go there and copy his power, checking his whole base, go back to sleep and in next day I have met with the representative of Toybox at Antartica

No, I shit you not, we really meet in Antartica, in middle of frozen land

And the one who comes for me is not a person but robot. Not just they decide our meeting to be in the coldest land in the World but the one that waiting is not even a human!

I make sure I know my displeasure and next time, next time we should meet in more better place and if they want to meet in Antartica again then I want to meet with a person instead of robot

When they ask why I told them I want they suffer with me together in that cold land

That got laugh from Bauble

They give me what I needed though, power core -I ask for them to make it into multiple one instead of single big- the materials and at that night I instantly went to tinkering

I already created many things at that night, with Armsmaster's Efficiency, my Small Arms specialty from CYOA, and Shroedinger that allow me to do multiple actions simultaneously on quantum level, I finished creating armor that similar like Iron Man

Though I believe I can create better if I wish

Don't get me wrong, Iron Man's armor is powerful and strong, undoubtedly so, even among parahuman his armor is still known as the best. However what I'm going to face is not parahuman but an Endbringers and Scion

I need to make Sting-lite cannon or repulsor at least

And that is why I'm here

New York... Apparently, it shares similarity with my World's New York, it is heralded as the largest city in the USA. However, the design was completely off

I don't know how my World New York state since I never been there but I got feeling the design is truly different from this one. Perhaps it because of the existence of parahuman and make the design different. This city has quite a lot of large space that used as park or something like that

Perhaps because there numerous cape in here and in case fight happen, the heroes can use those large areas to fight without worry doing much damage to city or make sure people won't be taken hostage by villain

Comparing Brockton Bay to this is clearly like comparing mountain and sea. This city looks so bright and clean, unlike Bay who even in day there place that looks like ghost town, New York doesn't have any of that, it was clean and very neat city

Not it matters though since the city right now is in chaos

A mockery of what appear to be humanoid-shaped creature spread everywhere, they're formed in a mixture of steel, trash, earth and everything that you found in street. Their size is actually not bigger than a car, only around six feet tall, but what very problematic is their numbers that hundreds, probably reaching thousand even and right now they're attacking anyone nearby

People were screaming, they are running for their lives, trying to get away from those humanoid creatures that running rampant

The police and local Wards rose, equipped with weapons, they started to firing and attacking those creatures that assaulting them. However, it was for naught.

Bullets and explosion did nothing as those creatures regenerate in instant the moment they wounded. Hole in the head or what appear to be where vital organs located also resulted with the same one

Soon the police were overwhelmed, the humanoid creatures wash over them like tidal wave one by one. The Wards and the army can't do anything and so they run, flee from the creatures that trying to reach them

Well... Flee apparently not the right words, they're retreating

A lasers beam in color of blue light descended down from the sky, like a wrath of God himself, they rained down to those humanoid creatures, ignites, freezing or disintegrate them the moment they touched their targets

I briefly tilt my head and look to the sky

A man bathed in color of blue and white, wearing a skintight blue costume with white lightning and flame design. Having square jaw and wavy brown hair, his figure is lean and muscular

Legend the Strongest Blaster -bar Scion- in the World has arrive

And he seems not happy that his city was invaded

He launches a barrage of lasers to the wave of humanoid creatures that rampaging around the street. The numbers of them clearly more than five hundred but they one-fifth of them wiped out from existence in less than few seconds since Legend arrive

I briefly consider to stop now, I already got what I wanted after all. Flechette's Sting power that will allow her to wound Scion or Endbringer, Chevalier's power that allows him to combine several weapons into one object along with his sight of certain details of Trigger Event, and lastly Legend's power that dubbed as one of the strongest in the World

But I hesitate, why should I stop now? True I already get power but... I already did bad things, granted I make sure no one killed -I give the order to those creatures to only knock people out- but the damage to this city was by any means not small. Might as well go all out and don't hold back, all while also trying to learn how to use this new power

I raise my hand, dropping Cloak, switch Animate Construct with Homing System, and fire giant laser that forked into seven different ways to Legend

The laser that comes out from me was crimson with black outline instead of blue and white like Legend much to my surprise and confusion

I will look into that later, I have something else to care about right now

The man in blue turned with surprise look at the lasers that coming toward him. He quickly flashed away and dodge the incoming lasers, however, they were forking, bending in their ways and start to chasing him

One thing that Legend's doesn't have, his laser cannot move and chase their targets. Mine? Thanks to Homing System I can fire lasers that chase the targets I already marked

But even so Legend still quick to act, he realize that those lasers chasing him and so he fire his own at them with intent to make them explode. Fortunately he succeed as few of my lasers got exploded, unfortunately there still few that manage to avoid his attacks and keep chasing him

And very unfortunately for him I decide to fire more lasers

And even when I switch Homing System with Glimpse, the lasers continue to chase him. It seems once that power start to work it will keep going

There about ten or more lasers chasing him, and yet they still seems hardly bother him. Legend proved that he is not called the strongest among Blaster for nothing as he moved in very smooth and yet also fast manner around my lasers. He dodge one of my lasers or at least slowed down and when they about to reach him, he blast them away before he moved and dodge another lasers that about to reach him

Such reflex, such movement, it was really beautiful to watch

 _A barrage of rays pierce through my body from behind, my eyes widened and blood spew out from my mouth, I turned to behind me and see Chevalier standing with his cannon-blade aimed at me_

The image that Glimpse show me snapped me from my stupor and I quickly turned around and fire a thick and fat laser to my back

Chevalier seems surprised at my sudden movement but he still move swiftly to avoid my attack. I quickly retract my arm and fork the laser into eight different paths. I raise my other and firing laser to my left where Adamant jumped out to get me

He struck and blasted backward but I'm not stopping there, I keep pushing my laser and raised the temperature of my beam. The armored man really have a bad choice of outfit, metal conduct temperature better than most thing

I can hear his scream of pain as he burned from inside. Briefly I got vision from Glimpse again and I jumped before started to flying, just in time when two ghost-like bear creatures swiped down at where I am moment ago. I turn and quickly search for the cape that responsible for summoning these bears -Ursa Aurora the name if I recall- however I cannot find her

I see one of the bears caught Adamant who laying and without make any comment I mark him as target and launch my laser at him, only one though, I don't want to kill him

I fly upward, soaring in sky and quickly forked in my path to avoid laser that Legend shoot at me. His expression was grim, I can see his jaw tightened as he stare at me and I float not far away from him while glowing in light that opposite of his

"Who are you?" He asked, no, demanded

"I don't have name, not decide it yet." I answered honestly, my outfit now not even for a battle, only a simple hoodie with jeans and my white sneakers, followed by sunglasses and surgical mask

"You're new Trigger?" He asked with narrowed eyes

"No, and before you ask I did this just so I can call the attention of entire Protectorate here." I said and I briefly looked down to see Chevalier who somehow able to survive through my laser, followed by a... Woman that have power to create duplicate of herself and someone who can summon projectile from sky

Legend jaw clenched, his eyes glowing with his light "Just for that? For that you assaulting this city and rampaging around?!"

"I don't know how else to get your attention." I said with shrug "If it makes you feel better no one died, my construct didn't kill anyone, damaging property? Yes, but no one is killed." I added

Legend expression remains unchanged "Be that may it doesn't change that you have done very bad things." He stated "And now you get our attention." He narrowed his eyes "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I already get what I want so I will be leaving." I replied

Legend blinked, his angry face show one of incredulous expression for a moment before he glared at me "Do you think we will let you get away with this?" He asked with growl

"Yes." I answered with a chuckle "Because this is never happening."

"What?" He asked

In response, I shut down this timeline

* * *

 **Rafael's Base, 13 Apr 2011, 09:50 AM**

I close my eyes for a moment and digging through my mind, I see various of shards, various of powers that I copied this far, and I recognize every single of them, I know how to use them and know that when I call for them they will surge forward to me

And these shards... All of them is fresh as new... They glittering with lights that bright and humming with power...

I touched one of them I feel its power surge through me and I stare at myself in the mirror

Interesting

I activate Legend's power, allowing his light to engulf me, however instead of blue-white light that the New York Protectorate Leader have, mine is black and crimson

Well damn, it doesn't look ominous, not at all

Why it's black and crimson though? I mean, shouldn't it be blue and white? As far I recall the Rainbow Laser is an only inner joke between fans and not a canon so...

I briefly consider to use Perfect Mind but I banish that idea, this perhaps could be related to the shard that I copied and I smart enough to put the puzzle by myself. I mean, while there is no change in others but Legend is different one, his shard supposed to be dead one since it comes from Eden, and when I copied it, apparently it using new source of power instead of Eden

Very interesting indeed...

Will my power be stronger? Or is it just become like this so it can mix better for my theme?

For some unknown reason there something that told me it was the latter

"Well, black and red are cool too." I said with chuckle, kind of edgy and give foreboding sense to my enemy, I'm not going to be good guy after all, at least not completely

There is another reason why I after Coil this fast other than he is replaceable and hold quite a lot of money, it was his power. Says what do you want about the man but his power is scary as hell, creating simulation like that and be able to experience this both

No wonder he thinks he is God

And unlike Coil, with this power, I truly can become something that makes me like a literal pseudo-God

Though Scion still can kill me with his "Fuck You" Golden Beam

Truly dangerous thing... This power is...

Let... Let use this only for getting Triumvirate power, I don't want to walk down on the same path like Coil, nope thanks, I don't want to be jaded or things like that. There is saying that it better to never taste than become addict after all

Alright, I already got Legend, so... I guess I should pay a visit to Alexandria next? After that I will go to Eidolon, I have to be careful when against him, Eidolon proved to be able to kill even Alexandria when she was cloned by Noelle, that show who the strongest among them

"Penny." I called

A hologram image of a girl in her eighteen appear not far from me. Everyone, meet my personal AI, the one that I created last night, she... You know Penny Polendina from RWBY? I based this one from her, she looks exactly like that Penny

You know in CYOA list I able to make AI but it will be very severely limited? Yeah, it truly is. My AI can do multitasking, can access the internet, however it program speed was... Slow, quite slow... It more like multiple human working together than a super program like J.A.R.V.I.S or Dragon. If my AI facing one of them in combat it will be total massacre, I kid you not, it really will be one-sided battle

However thanks to Armsmaster's Efficiency, I manage to understand more about the code and program of my AI, thus I able to improve it, make it better than it supposed to be. It is not something that can be done in instant, however thanks to Shroedinger I able to do that

"Yes, father?" She asked

Penny still has a long way before she can rival Dragon, I will need a month or few weeks at least to make her code and program perfect but... For now, it will do

God damn it, now I understand why Armsmaster lamenting about eating and everything else, if only I can have more time in one day

"I will leave the base, make sure everything is fine here alright? And use the robots to clean everything that dirty, if you found some usable materials store them and show it to me later."

"Alright." Penny bopped her transparent head with a bright smile "Shall I prepare dinner for you when you come back home?"

"No, I will eat outside, tomorrow perhaps we can have breakfast together."

This base already back to work, I already refill the generator by using the power core I bought. I still haven't get all the power cores but Toybox already provide me with enough power that able to make this base online for at least a week

I already bought foods and furniture yesterday and place them all here, turning his base into worth living place. I also build simple robots that will work as cleaning service

I still haven't connected this base to internet though, I don't want to risk Dragon's eyes on me, at least not until Penny ready to disarray her hack long enough for me to shut down this base connection to internet

If I keep updating her with last night rate then it will only take two or three days

Unfortunately, I have to make it into five days since I will be busy taking down Coil tomorrow or this midnight, depend on Lisa's preparation, if I make a guess it probably this midnight

I stare at my costume, it was designed after Solace from Elsword. Black hoodie coat with red interior, white bones pauldron, gauntlets and greaves, a black outfit that designed with red outline and ornament. However, instead of mask that covers his eyes and upper face, mine covers the bottom part, this so people can see my Case 53 eyes

Nothing special in this costume, save for the gauntlets that have radar system and can function as transceiver as well. This is my temporary costume, my full Tinker armor is still not done and I have plan for that one

The fabrics and yarns of this costume are pretty tough, I made them from the materials I get, combining Small Arms and Armsmaster's Efficiency. It was as hard as aluminum alloy but also flexible at same time, a prototype that I made to be used on between joints of my armor in future

Should I wear this costume while go out fighting now?

Yeah, I probably should, might as well test this one

And with that, I split the timeline

* * *

 **Los Angeles, 13 Apr 2011, 10:30 AM**

Los Angeles... If one thing I can say about this city is that the cape in here has a focus on destructive might, with parahumans who can take down buildings considered the heavy hitters

However unlike the last city I visited, New York, Los Angeles... It has some kind of military style if you put it in words

Oh sure the city is in peace and better than Brockton Bay, etc, etc, etc, but if you take a closer look you will notice that this city is almost like a giant chessboard

Villain not active in here like Brockton Bay or New York -the former is the prime example while the latter was not that great- because apparently Alexandria really strict to her city. If New York is like beacon of light and free place that represent United State under Legend's rule then Los Angeles is like city of iron that represent power of United State under Alexandria's rule

If you dare to make chaos in here then it either you're really powerful since in here the villains also does not tolerate another villain that dare to mess with their territory. Los Angeles can be said like a Brockton Bay with the struggle between Alexandria and The Elite, however, instead of causing ruckus every day they fought in shadow and make sure the city not entirely touched by their battle

In short, Los Angeles is better version of Brockton Bay, the villains have manner and the Protectorate keep active and rarely hold back -and that can't be blamed seeing Alexandria hit really hard- and same things occur to the villains as well

Speaking about Alexandria... The Strongest Brute bar Scion in the World right now is on top of the ruined building, her gaze focused to the red liquid on her palm, even if I can't see it but I'm sure her eyes wide and disbelief

I flying above her, clad in same attire I use when I fought Legend, my hands crossed, my costume in tatter slightly but not enough to cause any visible damage.

My hood still shadowing my face, making my case 53 eyes look more ominous

"What's the matter Alexandria? Shocked that someone other than Siberian can hurt you?" I taunted

Apparently when her Invincibility meet with something that equal they cancel each other. Make no mistake, the pain we inflict on each other still reduced, but it still significant enough

I'm sure as hell it is truly been a while since Alexandria see her own blood

Eleven years if I recall, eleven years ever since Siberian come to the World and show that she is mortal and bleed like us

The black-caped woman snaps her gaze to me, then she clenches her teeth before she soar to me

In response, I merely return to my stance and welcome her

Our fists collide and when they did, it created a kinetic wave that spread to the air and makes the glass of buildings around us rattled and shatter. Then we both move and deliver kick that clashed against each other, again, it caused another burst of kinetic wave to surround us

Then we both move

If someone in this World has watching Dragon Ball then I sure as hell they will say that how we are right now

Both of us are fast, inhumanly fast, we are merely blur to naked eyes and we trading punches and kicks against each other. What makes it more amazing is that every punches and kicks are not delivered as random or uncontrolled, no, they are precise, aimed, and no waste in our movement

Alexandria is good, like really good. She is probably the only Brute who despite invincible and powerful know martial arts and how to utilize them perfectly. The way she moves, the way she punches, the way she kicks. Truthfully, even if I have her power I'm sure I still going to lose, her martial arts will overwhelm me

Unfortunately for her and fortunately for me, I pick Martial Arts in Skills when writing my CYOA

We kicking and punching in the air, all while flying around and moving on the sky as if we were in the ground. Our forearms blocking each other while our feet were tangled from trying to deliver attacks to each other. I hovered back as Alexandria narrowly delivered a crescent kick to me. I respond her by launching spinning kick and she dodges it

Then she tried to sweep off my leg but I kick the air and dodge it, then faster than she expected I was on her guard and my fist collide with her stomach, making her buckled, then I raise both my fists and give double-axe slam to her, sending her plummeting to the ground

What is very unfortunate for her is, that I have another power, Vampirism, wherein it Second Trigger state allow me to become stronger and faster the longer I fight, and whenever I inflict wounds to my opponent, mine will be healed. In a way I'm almost like a mini-Lung, the longer I fight, the more powerful I become

And Alexandria who is also a Thinker obviously notice this judging by how she glaring at me through one of her eyes that visible due to visor that I cracked

One of Alexandria major weakness... She never gets used to pain... Or at least, it has been a while since she felt pain and so when she felt it once again... Well, the result is not pretty for her

"You better call Eidolon or Legend." I said with chuckle "You can't beat me."

The longer we fought the stronger I become, meanwhile Alexandria is stagnant, she can't grow stronger and faster like me. Right now I only one level above her in term of strength and speed but if we keep continuing, she will lose

"But you won't aren't you?" I said as I look at her, my Thinker ability that I got from her allow me to read her "You don't want to call them, this is your city and I just hit your massive ego by beating you in this place." I chuckled again

Unlike when I was in New York, I do not work from behind the scene, I was throwing laser after lasers to Protectorate base when I arrive. Two capes come out, Rime and Arbiter if I recall and I blast them both without much problem before continuing my assault

Then Alexandria come and tackle me

And boy she was mad alright

All Cauldron's cape save for Legend and Hero is screwed in brain, it was sad that the latter was dead, he is supposed to be the heart of the team, Contessa you really don't know what you miss, had you let him alive until now, Scion probably won't be problem anymore or at least your problem will be lessened

I feel something blast me from behind and send me down to the ground from the sky. I crashed to one of building like a plane that fall, yet it did not hurt at all. I shook the dust and dirt that latched on me then look up

He was there, I meet him for the second time today

Legend

"Alexandria maybe not call for us." Legend said "But that doesn't mean we not watching TV."

Oh right, someone probably records my battle with her. Unlike when facing Legend, I taking my time by grappling with Alexandria and wrecking the city in process

I only let out a mirthful chuckle "You come here, you and Eidolon." I stated as I slowly float from where I fall, my sharp eyes allow me to see Eidolon now fly on Alexandria's side, done helping the woman

And behold, the Triumvirate, Mightiest Heroes in the Earth Bet, they stand before me...

Well, fly before me to be precise but you get the point

"Surrender." Legend stated, voice loud and strong "There is no need for things to continue. You cannot win." He said "Come with us to PRT, there is no need for violence, we can talk about this, about what you want and why you doing this."

His voice was smooth, gentle, charismatic, no wonder he was chosen as leader among Triumvirate, I can see the reason why

But my gaze focused to Eidolon instead

And this time I can't hold the laugh that bubbled up from my throat

They confused, they surprised, I can tell that from their emotions, yet, I still laughing without care, I laugh and laugh as I stare at the Triumvirate. I don't know either my laugh is sounded genuine or maniacal but I don't care as I keep laugh to my content

Alexandria realize the reason why I'm laughing, and from her shocked and horrified face, she knows that it was big mistake for Eidolon and Legend to be here

"He can copy power, permanently." She said in horror "He was wrecking around so we come and copy our powers! He got every one of us! Even Eidolon!"

"What?!" Eidolon asked in pure shock

Legend strict face also morphed into shock as he realizes what just happened and it makes me grin, wide and close to deranged one

Contessa... She must be the one who behind this... Unlike when I'm facing Legend, that man is member of Cauldron but he doesn't know much, he doesn't know about Case 53 and Contessa real identity if I recall, not until Noelle's accident

And she realizes that I'm blindspot to her and so she calls Eidolon and Legend, I'm too powerful apparently and yet uncontrollable, so she decides to throw Eidolon at me, an anomaly to face another anomaly. To subdue me and bring me to them because there is no way I will go with them willingly

And if she uses Doormaker she afraid that I will burst out through it and reach for her, I am unknown after all, so she wants to play safe and beat me first

And just like when she let Eidolon face Noelle... She screwed up... Badly...

Without Path to Victory... Contessa is only a little girl... There is a reason why she staying with Doctor Mother after all...

And even if she manages to transport me using Doormaker I have a power that allows me to jump back to the past five minutes before my present time, making me able to avoid this whole mess completely by dropping the timeline before she can shut me off...

I will give her gift in future for this...

"I was thinking to visit Eidolon after this but you already here, you, the strongest cape." I declared after controlling my laugh "You are so powerful that you become bored and need a worthy opponent and summon Endbringers in process."

That makes the Triumvirate freeze

"W-What?" Eidolon's voice was barely a whisper but I heard it nonetheless

"It was you, David, it always you. You always feel inferior to others, you always feel yourself as useless. Then you get power, undoubtedly strong and make you near Godlike. However, you start to think "With all this power, I can bring the World into peace, but what then? What my role would be after that? I won't be needed anymore" and thus you seek for something, a conflict." I spread my arms, I prepared to drop this timeline anytime now "You seek for something that will make your presence needed, and your power answer it by awakening the Endbringers that Eden creates before she died."

"That... That..." Eidolon's voice become dry, like a man that spends his time very long in the desert "That was wrong! You're wrong!"

"Am I?" I asked again, I perfectly aware that right now I could be struck down but I won't, because of everyone in here, including Cauldron, want to know how Endbringers come in the first place "You needed worthy opponent."

And with Tattletale power, I confirm that Eidolon was done

As the World mightiest cape fall down from the sky and his friends screaming his name, I only shook my head and shut down this timeline

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, 13 Apr 2011, 11:19 AM**

While in another timeline I'm busy wrestling with the strongest Brute, in here I just finished eating Fugly's Bob and let me told you, they are really as greasy as Taylor describe. I mean, I had eaten triple cheeseburger from McDonald but Fugly's Bob still make it look like fatless food

The taste though... It wasn't bad, I will say it was good as matter of fact but... Yeah, too greasy for someone taste...

Not like it matters though, Browbeat's biokinesis allow me to alter that fat into proteins to my muscles and body

That boy ability really need to take more serious, really, I don't know why people seem always forgetting about him or make that kind of joke

The moment I close that timeline I quickly deactivated Coil's power, and then without hesitation I banish it, I put it deep into my consciousness to the point it will take an effort for me to call it

That's it, no more Coil's power, at least not until if it about something that related to Endbringer or Scion

Using another timeline to toying with World... Yeah, that wouldn't be good for my moral sense. Let's just save it if things become very dire. Besides, maintaining two timelines is a bit strange, you feel everything and yet at the same time...

I shuddered, yeah, make me wonder how Coil deal with the sensation he got

Maybe he already accustomed to it

Doesn't matter though, now I have Triumvirate power! Power of the three strongest parahumans in America! The three of them now lay before me!

If I'm not in public now I will use them all in instant

Actually, why didn't I?

With that thought, I quickly search for the nearest alley that out from public or CCTV sight. I waste no time to walk in there, making sure no one sees me, and then I activate Beacon and I'm gone in instant

* * *

I arrive outside of my base, at one of the points that I tagged using Beacon. It is not far from where the entrance of my base but it enough to make sure there won't be any effect on my base if something big dropped around here

I quickly close my eyes and take a deep breath, then I activate Perfect Mind and began to recall what I experience in another timeline

Alright so despite the shards I copied is fresh new but there is nothing change about them. Only in appearance perhaps because it is new like when Triumvirate has them in the first place. And the source of powers that they use also mine instead of the dead one like Eden

While it doesn't change power of Legend or Alexandria I want to know how it affects Eidolon's and so I decide to equip it and-

 **PAIN!**

I feel a massive headache slammed to my head, the pain... The pain was so unbearable, it almost like someone piercing my skull! I grit my teeth and clutch my head as I fell to my knee, scream of agony come out from my throat as I can't hold the pain any further

And yet it doesn't stop, not even reduced in slightest, the pain keep continue and grinding my skull, almost like a drill that digging wall or woods and boring hole to reach inside of my head

I don't know how long it lasted but when it ends, I was mess in ground, my breath was ragged and sweat wash over me, it as if I just run around Brockton Bay without any superpower

I quickly activate Surgery, my vision is blurry, and my hand is trembling, I feel so weak and helpless yet I push forward, I tap my own head and banish the pain away. In instant, I sucked mouthful of air as the torture in my head gone, and through it I aware that I just got stroke, like what happened to Lisa back then only worse, I will die in that moment had I am late in few seconds

Okay, okay, okay, fuck. What the fuck? What in name of Gods just happen? No seriously, I was only a few seconds away from death, like REALLY dead! I just arrive in this World for five days and yet I just about to die?! What the fuck?!

I inhale another mouthful air as I push myself to sit, wincing at the phantom pain in my head. I realize that all my powers were gone, the one that I activated save for Surgery moment ago, my Perfect Mind and Beacon was not on my hold anymore and this makes me scowled

I have to recopy them again it seems

I active Paramount and then I-

Huh?

I blinked, once, twice, there something strange about it. The sensation when I active the power was... Easier... More smooth and faster. I narrowed my eyes for a moment before decide to close them, then I begin to concentrate

I active Perfect Mind once again, then begin to analyze my situation, I bask in my powers like I did when the first time I come to this World, my mind analyzing the whole process and make sure nothing left behind and-

...

Holy shit... Did... Did Eidolon's shard just hijack Paramount's?

No, no it was not... It was the opposite, Paramount hijack Eidolon's power. Since Eidolon's shard is dead and have lesser energy, Paramount take control of the shard. How does that happen? It because Eidolon's shard is like Paramount who access other powers, that similarity cause disruption between the copy shard and Paramount's

I... I... I can switch between CYOA powers... No, not like the normal one where I have to wait, I can switch my power as soon as I want!

Originally I have to wait or fifteen minutes after using one power, however now it was not necessary anymore! I can use them whenever I wish! I practically can feel it, can taste it!

I use Stark Winter, then I switch it with Hindsight, I switch it again to Temporal Blast, and I switch it once more with Destiny Weaver

Shit! This... This is really great stuff! This will make things easier! I don't need to recopy CYOA power anymore! I just can switch it whenever I wish! Good! No more delay fifteen minutes!

Alright, what else I got? Can I still use Eidolon's original ability? Well... Yes, yes I can... I can feel it, I can taste it. Numerous shards, I can taste them all... All I need is only call them and the power will manifest in instant

Though it will need time to able become stronger...

Then I tried again, I dropped Destiny Weaver, use Alexandria's, Homing System, Perfect Mind and...

Strange... When I equipped three powers, I feel that my head was... Cramped, no, it more feels like full. It is sensation that like you enter in one cupboard that a bit large, you know you can enter it but you can't ask another to in since it will be too cramped

But now... I don't feel it...

I slowly, tentatively, fill it with another power from CYOA, Elemental. And it fit, I did not feel any a headache or pain like before, I add another, this time putting Tattletale's power

And after that, I feel the restricted sensation

Five powers? I can use five instead of three? Sweet mother Jesus! I can use five powers! I let out loud cackle at that. Five powers, I basically stronger than Eidolon now! Stronger than even Glaistig Uaine after she absorbs Eidolon perhaps!

Wait no... I did not limited to five powers...

Tattletale's power started to work, combined with Perfect Mind, I put the clues and anything together easily, giving the information I need about my power

I don't have five slots. I have six. No, no, I look at this from the wrong angle. Paramount and USW -Unlimited Shards Work- is different set of powers, only the former that got upgrade

I only can use one CYOA powers before, but now thanks to Eidolon's shard I can use four, however one is always remain occupied by Eidolon/Paramount shard.

Instead of switching now, it more like calling power, just like how Eidolon's power function originally. That means I can use three powers from CYOA or powers that come from Eidolon's Well

Hmm... It didn't completely suck and good even but... I was hoping maybe I can use more copied powers...

Ah, who am I to complain? This already good enough. Having three slots from Eidolon/Paramount + two copied powers of other cape is powerful enough. Right now I am the strongest parahuman in the World. Scion doesn't count, he is Entity after all

It was then I felt my pocket vibrating, snapping me from my silly dance and maniacal cackle, I pick it up and see there message

#Boss told us to hit bank tomorrow#

It from Tattletale, hmm, so Coil started to make his move huh?

#Up to you, but tomorrow won't be as easy as you thought#

About thirty seconds later the reply comes

#Can you take him down now?#

I snorted at that. Now? I can do it yesterday, now I already have the power of Triumvirate! Even if he unleashes Noelle I still will be able to kill her. Unlike Eidolon's power that weakened, I'm sure mine is not, if yes then I will draw power from nearby parahumans and finish her off

#Anytime#

She replied as soon as I text that

#Wow, you become stronger than yesterday? How is that even possible?! How about tomorrow night?#

Ah, Tattletale's power, it must be told her that I become more powerful. Hmm, even with limited information it still bullshit as ever

#No spoiler. No prob for tomorrow#

Won't be a problem if we go tomorrow night, I will be more than ready -very ready giving my current situation

#Stingy. Anyway, meet in front of our base tomorrow midnight, sharp 00:00 AM#

After midnight huh? Sure, why not? Don't have problem with that

#Will be there, make sure that bugs girl don't screw up or call anyone for our ambush that night. I would be displeased if that happens and chance things might get worse#

Taylor still not loyal to Undersiders, not yet, she barely knows them. If he recalls there's meeting between her and Armsmaster before the bank robbery where she gives hint that Undersiders will do major crime, that probably the reason why Wards ready for them and they all there when they supposed to be in school instead

I can't have that in here. Sure, let them fight Wards tomorrow, but if Taylor told Armsmaster about their ambush to Coil next midnight then...

Might as well invite the whole Triumvirate to join the party. Coil have Noelle in there, if she got out and meet face to face with Protectorate ENE...

Yeah, that won't be pretty...

#Gotcha, I will be careful ;D#

I chuckled at Lisa's message and about to reply when something crossed my mind

#Meet you tomorrow then. Fair warning, Glory Girl is not invincible, she has forcefield few millimeters above her skin that will go down for few seconds after a good hit. Don't break the cutie too much, don't want someone who worst than Bonesaw went insane. Knock her out quick#

#Wait what? What? Glory Girl will be there tomorrow?! Panacea too?! How's the hell you know that?!#

#Spoilers. See you next midnight#

With that, I insert my phone back to my pocket. Now I tell her how to take down Glory Girl, she won't need to do some damage to Panacea mind. I don't care about that girl but I did this for Undersiders. If they want to reform after this, better to make sure they do not get a lot of grudges

More like to make them view me in higher regard but meh, what's done is done

...

Maybe I should check the bank robbery tomorrow just in case?

Yeah, let's do that, I'm going to copy Vista's power too

After that I will go check on Dinah. Sorry girl but please hold on for a moment okay? You won't suffer for long

As for now... Well, I have quite free time, might as well start to upgrade Penny further so she can face Dragon if things go south after this

And I also need a way to deal with Noelle... And Travelers

No, Travelers won't be a problem if I take down Coil and talk how I want to help Noelle but...

How the fucking hell I able to help her? Not even Cauldron able to, her shard already out from control too much! Path to Victory might be able to but Contessa I am not!

It's better to kill them all... Honestly... I can use a lethal power that enough to disintegrate Noelle entirely. However, I will need their powers, Ballistic and Sundancer power to be precise and... Travelers will make a great minion if I able to gain their loyalty. As a group their abilities is good, quite good, combined together with Undersiders I'm sure they will be a force to be reckoned

They will be security for my city while I rebuild Brockton Bay into better place

Let's see how things going, if it come the worst then I can kill Trickster and Noelle, recruiting the other Travelers instead. I knew they don't like their situation a bit much but with the correct words, I might be able to persuade them

I have the right power after all...

* * *

 **Summary**

Rafael uses Coil's power and attack each of Triumvirate's city save for Eidolon. He becomes terrified and wary with that power since combined with his own powers it makes him able to do things that very dangerous and fear it would corrupt him, thus he locked that power until he feels he need it.  
In last night before, he uses Armsmaster's power and Robotics' Tinker from CYOA to create AI that named and modeled after Penny Polendina from RWBY  
Back to Present, after he copies the Triumvirate's powers he taps into Eidolon's power and got his brain's arteries ruptured, thankfully he able to survive and banish the injury, he able to become more powerful as Eidolon's shard and Paramount's combined. He makes contact with Lisa and told her Glory Girl weakness and knock out Panacea first, before plan to take down Coil in next while also thinking how to solve Noelle's problem so he can get Travelers and Undersiders on his side

* * *

 **Rafael's Abilities Explanation**  
Due to hijacking Eidolon's shard, Paramount gain it power. He gets four slots instead only one. This allows Rafael to be able to switch between CYOA powers without limitation -he still only able to access that only cost 7 points or below them- and he also able to use multiple of them at the same time. He can use Eidolon's power as well just like the original. However, to be able to use CYOA power it will make him use two slots, one for Eidolon/Paramount and the other is CYOA power he calls

To put it simply, when he uses one of CYOA powers through Paramount it counted as only one slot since Paramount turned to that power. But now is no longer like that, Eidolon/Paramount will make Rafael no longer need to switch between powers after 15 minutes, it allows him to access them fully but Eidolon/Paramount shard will remain active, so he no longer functions like original Paramount who turned to one power, rather he calls power. So it means when he uses CYOA power, he will need to access Paramount/Eidolon and it will grant him one set of power

Of course, if he calls upon another power through Eidolon's original power it will cost one slot like normal

That four slots, however, is pure Eidolon/Paramount. One is filled with Eidolon/Paramount so he can call other powers, which means he has three slots, three slots that can be filled with CYOA powers or other powers like the original Eidolon's power

Remember that Unlimited Shards Works only allow him to use two powers that he copied at same time, it did not get an upgrade, it stays two powers, only

Paramount that upgraded

Get it? If not... Well, PM me in which part you confused

* * *

 **Mentioned and Used CYOA Powers**

Homing System

Glimpse

*you know what? I think I'm done with this one, it only going to make bigger space and unnecessary, I always mention the power that I use in each chapter after all*

* * *

 **Copied Powers from Worm Characters**

Wards ENE except for Vista

Undersiders including Taylor

Glory Girl

Panacea

Armsmaster

Lung

Coil

Triumvirate

Heroes of New York (Chevalier, Ursa Aurora, Adamant, Prism, Jouster, Astrologer, Flechette)

Heroes of Los Angeles (Rime, Arbiter)

* * *

 **So yeah, that happened. Rafael becomes more powerful. Now before you bitching around and says how easy it is, please noted that all that happened is actually logical and a bit realistic. Rafael knows well how to use his powers after all. However, know that despite he is powerful it doesn't mean Rafael won't face challenge**

 **See his goal? He wants to take over Brockton Bay and make it like Elisburg, except he did not go full Nilbog on them, he wants to rule it completely, bring peace to that city and make it into his personal Kingdom**

 **How the fucking hell do you think the World will respond to that? Not very well mind you, he will face enemy after enemies in future, a powerful one, trust me.**

 **This story won't be that boring I assure you, not will always curb stomp battle!**

 **Beside Rafael is not as OP as Captain Kaleidoscope or most of OC in other CYOA fic. He only can copy powers and at best become two or three level more powerful than Eidolon but that's it. If you notice it other CYOA OC pretty much is stronger than Eidolon and Rafael, the reason why you never notice it because they never show it, not yet at least. In here, however, it was shown**

 **Well, I guess this is it, for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be taking down Coil! Stay tuned and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. Arc I :1,4

**Arc I : The Foundation**

* * *

 **Part IV**

* * *

 **Rafael's Base, 14 Apr 2011, 11:04 AM**

"How it feels Penny?" I asked

The hologram girl tilted her head and put a thoughtful face "I... I feel less restricted." She said "The basic and main program still there, however now I able to multitasking faster and access things easier." She added then paused "Ten percent faster to be precise."

"Ten percent..." I murmured and I take a look at the note and the data in the monitor "Well, yeah, it should be about that fast."

I... It seems I overestimating myself

The Robotics ability that I get from CYOA Tinker while is great but it not that good. I can create robots that function like Transformer, like Optimus Prime or Megatron if I wish to, however, the same thing can't be said to their brains or minds

The AI is more like human, a very intelligence human, able to think and process things faster, however, the thing is they don't have enough limbs to do that

Just like the problem I have

I able to fastening Penny's mind further, right now Penny brain able to function better than any human, rivaling Alexandria's Thinker power perhaps. However, the thing is, she doesn't have limbs to work

The multitasking... It was limited... Very limited...

Don't even think to rival Dragon, that AI's multitasking ability is strong enough to make her semi-omnipresence in cyberspace World, Penny can't even run a small island. The best she can do in the end is to work on two or three cities, and for that to happen, she would need more upgrade, which will take two weeks at least

And I only have a month before Endbringer come for me...

It shouldn't matter, it shouldn't be, I can face against them now, I can survive against Leviathan or Behemoth. Alexandria's invulnerability combined with my Animorph will allow me to survive through any environment, I can make myself breath underwater or through ash and dust if I wish to

However, that was not the point! I want my base done before they attacking, I want my fortress ready, I don't want to come out to the World only half-baked, I want to come out as perfect

Let just say I manage to make Penny that good after two weeks, I still don't have enough time to build my fortress or something that will give me the advantage over this city. Not with Dragon and others out there that will shift their eyes to me when I present myself

Unless I can get my hands on Dragon's code... Penny's growth rate won't increase more than this, and what worse it will be degraded each time. One cannot be entirely perfect after all, the things I would be able to improve will get smaller and smaller

But how I can get Dragon's code? And even said I can get her code then what? If I can't understand it then it is no use, just like Saint who barely able to do anything save for kill Dragon. The power he got from Teacher already gone quite long after all

Only one person who still alive can understand Dragon's code and program right now... And it was none other than Dragon herself...

I need to copy Dragon power...

It won't be a problem if Dragon has body and walk among the living, but the thing is she not. How the fucking hell I able to copy power that not located in body but a bunches of data?! Power Sight doesn't work like that!

Unless I go to her main brain or see her data somehow manifesting in reality, then I might be able to do that but if not...

"You seems agitated Father." Penny spoke, her voice laced with concern "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Penny." I smiled at her, truthfully my feeling to Penny is strange... I'm not attached to her like parent did but... I kinda feel proud or possessive toward her, like she is my belonging. A pet perhaps, one that can talk and have her own consciousness

"You can tell me your problem, I have finished downloading entire material that necessary for someone to become a psychologist." She said while puffing her chest in a proud manner to me "I will help you in solving them."

Cute, really cute. I feel light chuckle bubbled up from my throat, yeah, she is like a pet alright, a puppy or kitten

"No need for that Penny." I said in reassuring voice "I'm fine, just a bit exhausted."

"Keeping it inside is unhealthy." Penny replied "I promise I will tell no one and provide any help I can muster."

"... Is that from one of the program that you just downloaded?"

"Yes."

I let out a snort, well, she certainly make me less agitated alright. I'm going to build a body for her in future alright, this so I can pat her in future. I might as well add dog tail so it can wag around

"I'm fine Penny, thank you for worrying though." I told her again, my smile no longer forced this time "It just... I confused how to copy power that located inside the program or in form of computer data."

"Ah." Penny nodded in an understanding manner "Yes, if I recall, Father you have to see it physically so you can copy them." She said "I can see why it becomes problem."

"Yeah."

"Though... It shouldn't be that big problem, right? You can do that if you want to."

I blinked, once, twice "Run that to me again."

Penny blinked back "Run? I can't run that words to you, I presume that you're using what human says a figure of speech then." She hummed "And the meaning of that is-"

"Please repeat what you just said." I cut her, it seems I need to install something that related to common sense to her code, I know I missing something when programming her

"Though... It shouldn't be that big problem, right? You can do that if you want to." She repeated the words, complete from top to bottom, even with the pause

Yeah, definitely re-edit her code after this

"How?" I asked

"You have the right power."

"I do?" I tilt my head and put bemusement expression

"Yes, it named MS in code, it ability that makes you able to possess inanimate object including computer or robot and then give you access to the internet."

I blinked again, then I close my eyes, I search for that particular power and I found it in instant, Machine Spirit, one of CYOA power. That's right, Machine Spirit allows me to enter robot or computer and make me able to roam around cyberspace, and I won't be able to be wounded, it would be the vessel that I possess got hurt if something happens to me in there

If the vessel destroyed then I will be back to where I was, completely unharmed and uninjured!

This is brilliant! With this... I can go to Dragon directly and see her real form then copy her power!

"How do you know this?" I asked

"You enter the list of your powers to the computer, said that so if you forgot I can remind you."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did that at the same time when you create your first costume while editing my code."

Huh... Strange I... No, now I recall it, yes, yes, I did put that on the computer, followed by things that I recall in canon. I was in Perfect Mind and thought that it will be good to put them in a note

How the heck I did not remember this?

"What I did other than editing your code and making a costume?" I asked

"Nothing, however, you're using Shroedinger, the power that allows you to do 10 things simultaneously and also split your present into numerous body."

Ah, yes, now I remember that. I was using Armsmaster's power, Perfect Mind and Shroedinger at that time so I can work from multiple angles and also able to think faster and better

However, Shroedinger was... Like a Shadow Clone from Naruto, it put quite an exhaustion and also stretch mind a bit much. While in Perfect Mind state I won't forgot it but when I did not it kinda hard to remember the details

"Thank you, Penny." I said sincerely "You really helped a lot."

Penny beamed, her hologram face filled with a smile that so bright "I'm happy I able to help you, Father."

I merely smiled at her and nodded. See? This is why I recruit people and don't want to go alone despite I have the power that will make army and people kneel before me. I'm not perfect despite all those powers I have, I can forget and miss things that obvious!

Of course, in case for Penny, I give her restrictions, however, those restrictions solely focused on me

First, she cannot harm me or disobey my order, whenever I ended word with "That was order" she will obey it without hesitation no matter what

Second, if she make act that shows sign of betrayal toward me then urgent information and details about what she plans to do will be send to my personal watch -one that I made so I can talk to her whenever I want, she can even backup herself to there in case things happen- however, she will not aware of this and will never know, even if she told about it she will forget in instant

Third, she cannot create another AI obviously, not without my permission at least

Fourth, she is forbidden to request modifications from anyone except me and will oppose those who attempt to, if she wants to be modified by others then she has to ask for my permission first

That was the restrictions I put on her, for now at least. It almost like Dragon's. However I do not limit her power and she can modify herself if she wants, she has to ask me first of course about that, but since I'm close to her she can ask it whenever she wants

Anyway, this midnight I will take down Coil. While doing that won't be much problem since I can summon him now to here using, but I want to show Undersiders how capable I am, I want to reassure them that I am the real deal

"Penny, how my armor progress?"

"Your armor will be ready in next two days Father." She informed "I did everything as you said, and oh, I also have suggestions, I will display it to you now."

The monitor in front of me blinked and showed the blueprint of my armor, the suggestions she give is marked by red color and I activate Perfect Mind to analyze them all

"The first suggestion will allow your armor to be more flexible, the materials also will dampen vibration that struck you thus make the injuries you get lessened. The second will make the armor take less energy than necessary, it also will be able to take energy from inside, from you, and since you have one of the Triumvirate, Legend's power that allows him to generate light, this will make you able to use it if the power core stop functioning or damaged, of course I design it to be quite a resistance from inside heat. The third will allow you to get more space in weaponry, you can store two times more than original."

It was good... The design that she suggested was really good. Especially the second one, it compatible with my power, granted I will have to use Legend's power but even so, it doesn't have to be Legend. I can use another such as Elemental that will allow me to turn to elements or things like that

"It will decrease the durability," I commented as I notice the flaw

"I already thought of that, however, you have Power QA with you, and I think that will handle the durability problem."

QA? My mind instantly answered just after that thought struck "Quality Assurance."

A Striker ability that allows me to make things become invulnerable or unbreakable under my touch, and it will still last for few hours even if I no longer touch them

"I still don't know the accurate duration of that invulnerability, however, we also need to see what factor would influence it. The size, the mass, the type of the item." She continued and listing the factors "But even so, your invulnerability will last two hours at least, that would be more than enough."

"You're right." I murmured with an agreement "Not to mention it will confuse other as well." The armor new model is not as bulky as before, it seems a bit thin, however with my Quality Assurance that won't be a problem, it will shocking other Tinker when they see how durable my armor despite it not look much "This is great suggestions." I praised her, smiling not unkindly "Yes, you can use this."

"I'm happy that you found my design to be useful Father." She said in gushing voice "Oh, oh, I also made several items for your current costume."

The monitor blinked once again and show several items

"The mask, it will make your breathing easier, there also voice vibrator in there, you only need to press that button and it will disrupt the voice you let out so people cannot recognize you

"See the small cable in there Father? There transceiver connected to it as well, we can communicate anytime if you want through this, it also sends signal around that allow me to-"

"This base still not online, it only has signal that working inside to each other, how is that possible?"

"I will be in your gauntlet, see that one? I can send part of me there and if it destroyed I will be returned here." She explained "The signal in there will allow me to detect your surrounding like a radar, and I believe if you want to upgrade it together we can make one that can detect even Stranger."

Ah yes, I do have that kind of specialty in one of my Tinker's power

"Not end in there it also will allow me to detect the sound 150 meters around you with high accuracy. Meaning I can sense heartbeat and pulse of other thus if they lying I can tell you.

"And the last item is the gauntlet, it acts as a mini computer. There I will send part of my data, I can monitor your surrounding and with right frequency of the sounds, I can show the area around you through it."

It was at this moment I realize that I might be underestimating Penny. For all her limitation in multitasking, she can be very scary one if she focused on few objects she wishes to. Penny maybe doesn't have Dragon's inhumane multitasking but her intelligence can be said surpassing her who still chained, and it not strange since I give her code quite a lot of boosts, I remodel it after Perfect Mind after all

This is already technology on the same level with Batman in Arkham Asylum game bordering to Iron Man in the movie, and Penny still not hit her limit, I still can add more. Imagine if I give her Dragon's multitasking power. Even without shard I don't think she will lose against most Tinkers, heck she might be able to surpass Dragon despite she can copy and understand Tinker's creation

"You did good Penny." I praised as I deactivate Perfect Mind "You did well." I chuckled "If you have a body now I will kiss you."

"You can create me one!" Penny said happily "And I love you too Father!"

"I will create one for you." I confirmed with a nod "Now why don't we tweak your code again? After that we will do few experiments, you have any idea?"

"Certainly!" Penny answered

And thus I spend hours to upgrading Penny's code further and then start few experiment with her

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, 14 Apr 2011, 11:55 PM**

They're already there

Despite there still five minutes before our meeting time, the Undersiders already stand in front of their base, clad in their respective costume, including Taylor there

Truthfully ever since arriving in here I never meet Taylor herself, this is the first time I see her and I must say in her armor she wasn't looking bad. It kind of edgy and strange but it shows some feminine touch at least. Her hair though, her hair is really good, all in all I give her 7/10 in appearance

"You sure this guy will be here Tattletale?" Grue asked, his voice distorted through the darkness that flickering around him

"Yes, he will be here." Tattletale answered "Don't worry, this guy is very reliable, I already explain it to you am I?"

"Still don't think this is a good idea." Regent grumbled "I mean, working with our current boss is fine, why do we have to change employer?"

"Because our employer is amoral and evil?" Taylor suggested

"So? We are bad guys." Regent said with exasperated voice "We are supposed to be evil."

"Well, our employer is worst or at least on equal term with _him_." Tattletale spoke to Regent while emphasizing the "him" word, it obvious who she referenced into

Regent's fingers twitched once but he doesn't reply or said anything else

"I don't know much but I agree with Tattletale." Grue grunted "I don't want to work under someone like him, it was too risky. He seems not like someone who plays under the rule." He said "And it also creepy." He added

"Well if you work under me things also won't be same." I said as I manifest myself few feets away from them

The response was I expected, every single of them flinched from my voice and they spun around, Bitch's dog tensed and snarled, Grue's darkness flickering, Taylor's insects started to buzzing, only Regent, and Tattletale who seems not show offensive move

Though they both obviously look surprised, Regent literally jumped from where he stands after all

"Undersiders." I greeted them, my voice vibrating through my mask, Penny really did a good job with this one "It is nice to meet you all in person, you can call me Avatar." I said as I walk to them, my black sclerae and red pupils shifting from one to another

Tattletale flinched for a moment when she meets my eyes, and internally I quirked my eyebrow as I activate her power

 _Not expect the eyes to be that scary. Surprised that she really can't sense me coming. Wondering how long I have been here_

"So how was the bank?" I asked her "You did what I asked right?"

"Yeah." Tattletale nodded "I did, Glory Girl is not a problem and I knock Panacea before even able to act." She said with sly grin

"Good, making yourself to the enemy of the best healer in the World is not wise." I grunted "And in case you're wondering, I'm just arriving now Tattletale, no need to be much in panic." I said "As long you do not hide something bad or intent to betray me then I won't hang you from top of buildings."

"What? How did you..." Tattletale blinked, once, twice, then she put shocked look "You can copy powers." She breathed out in astonishment "You can copy powers, permanently, and you already got us!"

"What?!" Grue and Taylor yelled simultaneously

I curled my eyes to smirking motion "That was what Eidolon said when Alexandria told him about me."

"Wait, what?! Eidolon and... Oh, fuck..." Tattletale let out curse "Fuck! You! You already copy the whole Triumvirate power!" She exclaimed with squeaked "You really not joking or delusional when said you're the strongest cape."

Even under masks I can sense the horror and shock from whole Undersiders, I can't hear their heartbeat or things like that, but I sure as hell right now their blood flows faster than normal

"Is that why you come here to meet us?" Grue asked, his body tense "You come to copy our powers too?"

"Relax Grue." I snorted "If I wanted it, you'd be dead already." I stated "Besides, I already did that few days ago."

"Few days ago?" Taylor asked

"I was there when you facing Lung." I said as I shift my gaze to her "Nice job by the way."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Regent cut in "So... You... You already have Triumvirate right?" He asked "So you can use their powers? Including Eidolon?"

"Yes."

"Huh... Cool."

"Then why are you here?" Grue asked "If you're that powerful why come to us?"

 _Suspicious on me. Afraid of me. Considering to run any moment. Already know from Tattletale but want to hear it directly_

"What Tattletale told you?" I asked

"You want us working for you." Grue said "I don't see why though, you already powerful enough."

 _Doesn't like Coil. Wary of me. Doesn't know why bothering with them. Doesn't know my goal-_

I turned to Tattletale with narrowed eyes, and judging by her sheepish grin she must be aware what I intend to ask

She huffed her cheeks and pouting. _It already complicated enough to make them oppose the boss and target him tonight! Gimme a break!_

I let out a grunt. _At least you should tell them about my goal_

She quirked her eyebrow. _Really? You think it is good to ask them to work under another megalomaniac after got out from one_

I narrowed my eyes and this time voice it aloud "Really?"

"Hey! You can't blame me fully on that." Tattletale defended herself "You were clearly like one."

"Megalomaniac is someone who crazy with their own power, that was the definition of Coil." I deadpanned "Me? I want to rule over this city and make it into a better place, I'm building kingdom here."

"Wait you want to what?!" Taylor asked

I turned to Taylor, my eyes glued to her mask and she seems to flinch a bit, then I shift my gaze to whole Undersiders, and I deactivated Tattletale's power

"My goal is this city." I said "I want to rule everything, just like Nilbog, however, I won't go insane and butcher the citizens like what he did. No, what I will do, is rebuild this entire city." I extend my hand, my white bone tinker-tech gauntlet, flexing my fingers then I clench them "I will kick out the entire gangs, exterminate them one by one, then I will start to move this city. I will create a field that filled with crops, I will make a new land, and Brockton Bay will be the capital."

There silence as I finished my speech, a silence that filled only by sounds of wind, and yet the tension was high, despite how ridiculous I sounded moment ago but no one even dares to laugh or snort

"You're serious." Tattletale whispered softly "You're really serious. You truly believe you can build new land with Brockton Bay as the capital."

"When Eidolon in his prime." I stare at everyone in eyes "He can destroy city only in the matter of seconds, he can wipe out them from the map so easily. And I have his power, no, I'm stronger than him, more versatile." I stated "Look at me in the eyes and tell me, is that impossible?"

Tattletale did, her blue eyes meet my inhumane red pupils, I don't have her power right now, however, I can tell that right now she has internal debate

"No..." She murmured "No, it's not... It's highly possible even." She said "But the heroes will come for you, they won't like this."

I let out a harsh chuckle "Where were the heroes when Empire's thugs beating a black skinned woman or rape them? Where were the heroes when ABB's members kidnap pretty girls and selling them like a cheap toy? Where were the heroes when Merchant's drug dealer sell drugs and spread it to the young generation and ruining their future?" My eyes twitching, the veins started to spread like real Kakugan "Where are the heroes when Coil kidnap a little girl from her family this noon and now forcing drugs on her while calling her his pet?!"

Oh yeah, that did it

I can sense growing horror from everyone here, though Bitch and Regent merely feel disgusted but coming from them who have a mental disorder? Oh yeah, it was still very big, even Lung never go that far

Children should _never_ be touched after all

"He. Did. **What?!** " Taylor asked, each words was punctuated by sounds of insects that buzzing and it reminds me that this girl is someone who in future could be facing Leviathan face to face despite she has no power that can harm him, the girl that kills Alexandria the strongest Brute in the World, the girl who slay being that has power of God

"Today robbery is only diversion." Tattletale the one who answered, she sounds numb "I... I know that he plans something big, he wants to make sure everyone busy but..." She gulped, her breath ragged "I... I never thought it would be..."

Of course, she shocked, of course, she is. No matter what she still agrees to that bank job, it was her who persuade others to rob the bank, to act as a diversion. And unknowingly she just make someone, a little girl nonetheless, meet similar fate like her, even worse than her actually, Dinah was kidnapped from her family, drugged and treated almost like an animal

"I don't like this." Grue gritted his teeth, the darkness flickering around him for a moment "I don't like this. Not. At. All."

Regent offers no words, only cross his arms but I can sense his distaste and dislike in this kind of situation

"Asshole." Bitch spat

"We going to hunt him down now." Taylor said, no, stated. She was really pissed now, no need power to tell me that

"We will." Tattletale spoke, her voice solemn and she stares at Grue

The skeleton masked man staring back at her, after a moment he nodded "Yeah, I agree, it's fucked up." Grue grunted

Hm? Strange, I wonder why Brian agree so fast as well. I mean, he was abandoning Dinah in canon when he found out the situation, granted he taking care of Aisha and... Ohh...

It because of me...

Because after this Grue will have enough money to take care of Aisha unlike in canon where he forced to, between Aisha and Dinah, he chooses his own blood without hesitation, even if he doesn't like it

But in here?

"We will." I grunted, then I remember something and I turned to Tattletale "By the way, I will have Coil's base, unfortunately."

"What?" She blinked "Why?"

"Because he has monster under his base." I deadpanned

"Monster?" Regent asked, sounded interested

"You see Lung few days ago? This one will eat him like we eat breakfast. Heck, it even going to eat Alexandria as well." I said as I briefly imagine Noelle

Tattletale paled as she realizes how bad the monster I am talking about but she keeps her mouth shut nonetheless, appear to be willing to listen

"Calling this one mini Endbringer won't be an exaggeration because that how powerful she is. She is Case 53 that goes wrong, she is tough, very tough and strong, comparable to Leviathan or Lung in his twenty feet state, and everything she touches, she will absorb or able to make an evil clone of them. Yes, that including parahuman." I explained, and no need for x-ray vision to see their horrified faces "I can kill her with one shot if I wanted to, however, I won't do that."

"What? Why?" Regent asked incredulously "If this thing as bad as you said then why the hell not? I certainly don't want an evil clone of me running rampant!"

"You're already evil." I deadpanned "Granted your moral sense is admirable but you're not categorized as a good person." I said "As for why? Let's just say I need the group that comes with that monster."

"The group?" Grue asked

"Travelers." Tattletale blurted "I've heard of them, they called themselves that because they always move from one to another place and ohhh, so that is why they constantly moving." She started to murmur something under her breath and pacing around

I ignore her and focused to other "Yes, the Travelers. They're a group that with right plan can become one that rivaling Empire or even ABB. I want them to be under my rule after we bring down Coil."

"A cape that unstable and have power comparable to Endbringer." Grue said in incredulous voice "You want to risk having such thing under your bed just for small group?!"

"Why not?" I asked back "I'm powerful, and I don't mean to be arrogant, but I can deal with it anytime if I want to. Trust me, if things go south I can just blow up the entire base along with the Travelers."

"You're lying." Tattletale cut me, making everyone turn to her "Not about the blowing up the entire base, but you not entirely tell anything about why you helping her." She tilts her head and shoots me vulpine grin, then it turned to small smile "You want to do that because they deserve help."

I only silence, my eyes staring at Tattletale's and I quirked my eyebrow, so that's how she want to play this game "Noelle Meinhardt is a shy and kind girl, but because some mistake she turned into a monstrosity. She tried to kill herself but doing that only make the monster inside her goes rampage and heal her, last time that happens it kill forty people." I don't know about that one is right or not but if I recall the basic is Noelle trying to suicide by starving herself, that was not end well "She is a girl that wants nothing but peaceful life however, life decide to be a dick and turn her into that monster." I shake my head "I'm not a completely good person and will kill without hesitation if I was forced, however, I'm not a fan of tragedy."

The last one completely true, there is reason why I want to change Brockton Bay after all

"Alright, we get it." Regent said with a snort "You want to save this cute girl, right, so we take down Coil. But what if Coil decides to unleash her on us."

"If that happened I will use Master power in instant and stop her from attacking us." I said, my mind particularly to Suzerain, ability that turns someone into my loyal servant albeit they still will have their own will "Trust me, I already make plan, truthfully you all not needed right now, I can go there and clean things up by myself and-"

"But you want us to see you in action directly." Tattletale cut me again with a smirk "You want us to have no doubt about your power, you want us to be working for you as well, we and Travelers, we will become some kind of Warlord when Brockton Bay become yours."

"I believe the word you wanted to is Enforcers." I said dryly "Warlord mean you holding crime, I won't have crime in my kingdom."

"The World will view you as one."

"I will not attack them unless they provoke me first, and every time we fought I will always mention that to them, so I will be known as Vigilante to higher up." I said "They already abandon this city ever since Marquis fall and Lung come. They only have this city in the document, but the people?" I snorted "Yeah, let's ask those who lost their family and children to the gangs." I shook my head and left it at that "Anyway, let's start to discuss how we going to bring Coil down, then we will speak about how your group will continue after this."

Tattletale... She is really as manipulative as people describe, she is not an entirely good person as well just like how fanon said about her. Well, it doesn't bother me though, no one is perfect and I, myself is not good person

Not completely at least

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, 15 Apr 2011, 00:45 AM**

If you want to take down Coil, the best day will be today

Why? Because right now his protection was the weakest among any other day

He is at his base today, completely, he doesn't spend time as Thomas Calvert because he focused to get Dinah, and the Travelers also out right now because he doesn't want risk one of them caught sight of Dinah. Only Noelle below there and she just got feed and make sure satisfied so she did not go on her usual hunger

Not at least until Dinah drugged properly at least, don't want to ruin any operations for tonight

And said right now the man himself was, gagged through his mask and wrapped by red ribbon for a gift box beneath me while I'm sitting in his chair. While Dinah herself is sleeping on the couch in the room, I already purge the drugs that injected to her, great Gods, Coil waste no time to work isn't he? What a nasty stuff he put into her

She will have a minor headache and need went through therapy -trauma is something that I can't heal after all- but she will be fine in the end

"All units, gather in the main hall, everyone without exception, we have emergency situation. I repeat, everyone without exception gather in the main hall. This is not a drill. Initiate protocol D-W-5-3." I announced in Coil's voice using Who was Phone, power that allows me to imitate someone's voice when I spoke through communicating device

The protocol D-W-5-3 is protocol that said Coil have something emergency to tell them, everyone without exception -even the one who has cleaning job- will be gathered to the main hall so they can get instructions from the man himself

I turned to Coil, my face shows satisfaction as I watched the man glared at me through his bond, I tap my ears and connecting to Lisa directly

"Tattletale, they will go to the main hall now, prepare your party, remember to take them down fast, the protocol state that they not supposed to be armed but few maybe bring their weapons just in case." I said

"Roger Avatar." Lisa's voice come "Alright boys and girls, let's get started! Grue prepare the darkness, Bug prepares your thing. And Bitch... Don't chew them all."

I cut off the connection as she started to instruct Undersiders. I have no need to worry, with proper information, Tattletale can make very good strategy and plan, though if she screwed up it usually become major but... Meh

I then open my gauntlet, a cable come out from it and I connect it to Coil's computer "Penny, take everything you have." I ordered "Make sure you do not trigger anything okay?"

"Right away Father" Penny replied through my transceiver

As Penny started to take and hack Coil's data I turned the man in black bodysuit that has symbol of snakes coiling himself, tilting my head, I crinkle my eyes to smirk "If you're not so much an amoral bastard Coil, I might consider you to work under me." I said with a chuckle "No, that was not right. If you're not so much paranoid and someone who mutilated rules over and over, I might consider it." I corrected

Taking down Coil is simple, with the powers I have he is not a much problem. Different matter if I was Skitter or Armsmaster, but for me? It wasn't hard

It doesn't matter in which timeline he is, the moment I see him a few days ago in person, he is mine. Summoning, power that allows me to summon anyone I had seen in person to my position, make sure that happen

So when I come to his office and see he wasn't there, I summon him directly before wrapping him in chain

I notice he trying to speak, and since it was no longer problem, I wave my hand, using minor telekinesis I get through Eidolon's power to untie the gag from him

He sputtered few times after that before he let out a growl "You won't get away with this!" Coil hissed "I have friends! Connection! People that very dangerous, more than anyone in this city, more than Lung. You will die! You-"

I send electric to him through my finger

And he screamed as lightning coiling -coiling, get it?- through his whole body, electrocuted and make him spasm

No one heard it save for me thanks to Sound Control

"Oops, my hand slipped." I deadpanned and I cut off the electric from my finger "Sorry, what are you saying again?"

He panted, breathing heavily and shivering "I... I... I will offer you money." He said in hoarse voice

"Your money about to be mine now." I deadpanned "Offer something else."

"We can work togeth-"

I shoot him another wave of lightning, my face becomes more deadpan. He screamed again and writhing in agony, and I continue to shock him until I sense he fell unconscious before I stopped once again

I'm not a good person, I never was, while I don't like torture and killing but it doesn't mean I won't. I'm kinda screwed up in head I admit, living childhood in red district of Beijing in China will resulting that, trust me

It was a miracle that I manage to get out from there and move to Singapore, seriously...

As he twitching and spasming in ground, I turned my face to my mini-computer and watch Penny's progress

"Something interesting Penny?" I asked

"Nothing much Father." Penny answered "The data of PRT that Coil has apparently match with ours. However for the local PRT and local Protectorate, he has more detailed data, right now I'm in the middle of copying them all."

"I see, check does he have data about Bad Canary's Trial."

"Searching... Found it." She said "The trial date of Bad Canary will be held on 1 May 2011 in Boston, 11:00 AM."

1 May huh? That was still quite long, I have two weeks at least. Right now she probably already in jail though, waiting for her trial. If I recall she was sent to Birdcage along with Lung and Bakuda, which mean before Leviathan struck, hmm...

"Boston huh..."

It was the territory of Accord, Teeth, and Blasto if I recall. Well, I do plan to visit Blasto. The Teeth though... They might become a problem, with Butcher being hard to kill since it shard hopping around after the host died...

Making her stay alive and in coma forever won't be hard to be honest, I have Panacea power, all I need is to put her in coma and trap her in some cocoon that provides enough nutrients and things to keep her alive forever

Using Slaughterhouse Nine plan to trap her only in living brain forever sounds more effective though, however, right now I don't have the right powers to do that

How about wrapping her in a gift box and present her to PRT? That will give me some positive light from them since I caught villain that they can't kill and having hard time to beat

But there chance she might escape from them, which will bite me in the ass when she returns to me...

"I'm done, Father." Penny called, breaking me from my stupor "All security and countermeasure has been disabled." She declared

"Good job Penny." I praised with a smile "Now show me the view of the main hall."

"Right away."

The monitor blinked once and... Show nothing

Darkness, there nothing but blackness in screen

"Hm? Strange." Penny blinked "The camera functioning and doesn't damage. Let-"

"It's Grue's power." I said to her "He radiates darkness that can disturb radiation and make everything inside it lost sense of hearing and sight." I hummed and I tapped my ear's transceiver "Tattletale, can you hear me?"

No answer as I expected. Coil's have around fifty men or so, at most he has hundred combined with other employees, however that shouldn't be problem for Undersiders who have Bitch that control three monsters that can tank bullets along with Taylor who basically can summon biblical plague on them

So why they still-ah never mind, the image got cleared and I have to whistle at the condition of the main hall. It was a wreck to put in the word, bodies littered everywhere as if they're some kind of doll and a giant just come and playing around with them

Which literally is true since we talking about Bitch's dogs

I then move the camera, searching for particular person and I found her, as if she knew I'm watching Tattletale turn her head to camera direction, she grinning and wave her hand while giving thumb up

I tap my transceiver "Tie them up Tattletale, make sure none of them escape or able to get flee."

"Sure, how about Coil?"

"Wrapped in red ribbon and ready for you."

She let out cackle at that "I will be there to take my gift! Thank you, Mr. Santa!"

"Consider that gift because you've been a good girl." I spoke in disgusting sweet voice

The response was as I expected as she let out small gag "Ew, ew! Gross! Please don't speak like that again!"

"Just come here, you little bad girl."

"I'm going to shoot you."

"It will be reflected back to you."

With that I cut the connection, I look at the monitor and see Tattletale glared at it, then she gives me finger

I raise the clay doll of her figurine from pocket dimension that I made and for moment about to flick it on forehead while using Voodoo, ability that works exactly just like its name, but I decide to not do it, maybe later when she becomes too much annoyance

I put back the figurine and looking at Coil who still laying, I don't know if he faking it or not but it doesn't like he can do much, I already stripped him of his gun and hidden knife

"Penny, show me the contact of Trickster from Travelers." I asked

"Here." She answered in instant and presenting the number

I use one of Coil's phone and call the number. After a moment I got an answer "Hello?"

Hmm, his voice is a bit lighter than I expect "Trickster of Travelers?"

"Yes?" There wariness enter his voice "Who is this?"

"You can call me Avatar." I said "You make a deal with Coil, however, he is compromised right now. I just take down his whole operation."

"What?"

"And for your information, Coil never intent to cure Noelle, he trying to use you as leverage and dispose you the moment you become useless."

"What?!"

"However know that I don't have any bad plan for you, as matter of fact I will offer you the same thing he did. I will find the cure for Noelle, real cure, unlike him, I will not give fake promise."

"Wha... Wait! Wait! Hold on! Hold on! Give me a moment to think!"

I feel my lips curled up in amusement, always fun to trolling people like this "Certainly."

There pause then, I heard several intakes of a deep breath from him before he continued "Alright, so you got Coil, and you just take him down? Then you tell me that he lying to me since the beginning."

"Yes."

"And why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to. However right now you don't have much choice, and you know it as well." I said bluntly "And unlike Coil, the one who fixes Noelle will be me personally, you and the whole Travelers will standing not far to see it." I offered "Though it will take some time, I need to study Noelle's power and body properly first after all."

"... We should meet face to face. I'm coming there now."

"That will be better. Where are you now?"

"Coil bought us some apartments for a moment, we will be there in next thirty minutes."

"Alright."

With that, I hang the call and turned back to Penny "Search to Accord's Ambassadors, find cape who can affect other power." I ordered, if I recall there someone from his group that able to do that

"Searching... ... Found her." Penny said and the image of the cape appear through the computer, a young woman with blonde hair, wearing a goldenrod yellow evening gown with a gemstone studded mask, along with a yellow lipstick "Codename: Citrine. Power: Shaker with the ability to altering specific properties within a relatively small area. She can effect parahuman power, it's not last for long though."

"Does Coil's know where she lives?" I asked

"Yes, he knows her civilian identity and where she lives."

The monitor blinked again and the information about the woman shown to me

And I smirked, excellent, as long I know where she is, it won't be a problem

"Father I detect several hearbeats coming to you." Penny said "Judging from the pattern, it was Undersiders."

Ah, they're finally here

"Hide yourself." I told her as I unplug the cables that connect to Coil's computer "You already copy anything right?"

"Everything, yes."

"Good."

I don't want to show Penny to them, not yet at least, and while Tattletale will know that I have helped but there's no way she will found out it was AI, there is no clue about it in slightest after all

And the door opened, revealing the whole Undersiders once again

"Holy shit!" Regent yelled, everyone pretty much also in shock and tensed when sees me

Of course, they did, right now there are two dead bodies standing not far from my position

Two dead bodies that completely frozen blue, encased like an ice statue

I never said Coil was alone when I summon him didn't I?

"Cryokinesis, frozen from inside, freeze through line on sight." Tattletale murmured with wide eyes "No Manton Limit."

"I can burn people through glare too if I want." I supplied helpfully "Anyway, Tattletale, this is your gift." I gestured to Coil who wrapped in red ribbon and unconscious

Tattletale turned to Coil, her face turned to beaming expression. Meanwhile, Regent already approach the frozen man and observing it, Taylor and Grue seem bothered by them especially the former, Bitch... Well, she only grunted and petting her dogs

"It's really him..." Tattletale muttered, her eyes wide as she stares at Coil, as if the man is a fake "It's really him."

Then she snarled and pull out her gun, pulling off the safety and aim it at his head

"Tattletale no!" Taylor said immediately, voice urgent "Don't kill him!"

The masked blonde turned to the bugs controller, her expression grim "Bug, this guy... This guy is bad news. You heard what Avatar said about him?"

"I know. I know he is bad." Taylor spoke softly "But killing him is not right."

Tattletale pursed her lips, showing grim expression, she turned to me "Wake him up."

I walk to Coil and tap him once using Surgery. The man twitched and he let out a groan. The Thinker of Undersiders quickly seize him by his collar, making him yelped and pressing gun directly to his forehead

"Hello, Coil." She said, voice a bit dark and she grinned viciously "Nice to meet you."

"Tattletale." Coil swallowed, voice dry "So it was you who behind this."

The gun pressed further to his head "No, not really." She chuckled "I just being told by Avatar there." She stated, then pull out his mask, revealing his face to the World

"You! You just-"

"Shut up! Answer this Coil! How many times you torture me in your other timeline?!" She asked with growl

Coil or Thomas Calvert only silence. I suspect he already split the timeline and now trying to buy his way out

"Don't bother to ask anyone for help!" Tattletale continued "No one here will be bought. We will rob you after this after all, you no longer have the money or something you can offer to us! And frankly, no one in here like you!" She said, her eyes then shifted to Taylor "And Bug over there really eager to shove her bugs to your mouth and ears."

"This is Dinah 30 minutes ago." I said as I flip the monitor to Taylor, revealing the girl who clad in white outfit crying, sobbing, shivering and spasming "She was still under the effect of the drug at that time, that happened because her body went under... Alteration, so she becomes addict fast." I paused a bit to find the correct word "Of course I already purge them all." I gestured to Dinah who sleeping peacefully

"Oh yes." Tattletale hissed to Coil "She really wants to shove them into you now."

I briefly looking at the collective of swarm that crawling around the walls, yeah, they all really look eager

"So how many?!" Tattletale demanded "Dozen? Ten? A HUNDRED?!" She was shrieking by the end "You! You! And... Oh, Gods! Gods!" She becomes slight green and she unconsciously let the man go from her grip, her eyes trembling

Tattletale shivering and hugging herself, as if there something dirty crawling around her and Grue was there, coming to support her, so do Taylor

I stood over Coil, my hand glowing and he looks at me frantically "Any last word?" I asked stoically

"Wait! Wait! Don't do this! Please! Avatar! I-"

"Yes?" I asked "What you can offer to me that I don't have?"

"Connection!" Coil blurted frantically, he winced, in one of his timeline, I must decide to shut him off permanently "I can offer you connection! Introduce you to people that can help you a lot!"

... I don't like where is this going...

"I-"

A blast of lightning come out from my palm and tore through his chest before he can speak any further

I hear scream from behind me, probably Taylor, but I don't care, I watched as Coil eyes widened, blood spilling out from his mouth, he let out gurgle before his head dropped down and his body went limp

"It is done." I stated and I turn to the Undersiders. Regent and Bitch seem not bothered, but the same thing can't be said to Grue and Taylor who holding Tattletale. The former was tense, a wisp of darkness flickering around him. Taylor, I'm sure she glaring at me, the swarms that buzzing makes it easy to tell

"You kill him." Taylor murmured in a shocked voice "Why?"

"He tortures Tattletale more than hundred times, forcing little girl to consume drug and treat him as a pet." I said plainly "And you ask why?"

"We can give him to PRT!" She shouted

"He has spies on PRT, his name is Thomas Calvert, former field commander for PRT Strike Squad." I replied "And he has friend in higher place, he will be free once again, trust me."

"It still doesn't right!"

"He kidnaps Grue's sister and your father along with you in few timeline." Tattletale coughed out, her shivering now seems under control "He did that to check on each of you and see how you two react."

Taylor freeze at that and fell silent, doesn't know what to say, I see Grue's grip on Tattletale tightened and he glare at Coil

"Well fuck him!" Grue spat "Good thing he died, if not I will kill him myself!" He growled

I only shrugged and walk to Coil's corpse, I activate Accelerated Decay and touch him once. Then I watched as his body started to shrivel. His healthy skin and face that young started to aging, fast, inhumanly fast, his cloth itself started to gone by now

His skin turned into dust that littered in air, his blood and muscle too, they all gone as soon as they revealed to the World

And in twenty seconds there is nothing but skeleton in there

"W-What did you do?!" Taylor asked, sounding horrified

"I make him decaying faster." I said

"Decaying faster?" Regent blinked "Like... Make him aging?"

"Yes."

"Huh..." Regent stare at the skeleton that used to be Coil "Cool." He murmured "Can you do that to people?"

"I'm not Manton Limited."

Oh yeah, even with mask and without Tattletale's power I can tell they're really afraid of me now

"So Undersiders." I turned to them fully "Your boss Coil is gone, I already take over his base, now I ask you all, do you want to work for me?" I asked "Know that I won't force you all, you can go out if you want, and you all will get fair price from Coil's money." I said "However, know that if you stay in Brockton Bay, things will get chaotic soon, because I will flip up this entire city after I done with my preparation." My Case 53 eyes twitching, there vein spread around my eyelids, just like a ghoul from Tokyo Ghoul's Kakugan "So what will it be? Join me? Flee from this city? Lay dormant while I do my conquest? Or stand in my way?"

They obviously will not choose the last, not aloud at least, but meh, I love theatrics

* * *

 **Summary**

Rafael tinkering and work on Penny's code, lamenting that she will be never as good as Dragon in the multitasking term. However, Penny proof that her brain and accessing system is clearly far more than good as she manages to create few things to help him. They spend hours together doing experiment and improve her code

Rafael meet Undersiders directly, talking about his goal for a moment, mentioning Travelers, and then they go take down Coil, hard

They succeed obviously and Rafael kill him

* * *

 **Copied Powers from Worm Character**

Wards ENE

Undersiders including Taylor

Glory Girl

Panacea

Armsmaster

Lung

Coil

Triumvirate

Heroes of New York (Chevalier, Ursa Aurora, Adamant, Prism, Jouster, Astrologer, Flechette)

Heroes of Los Angeles (Rime, Arbiter)

* * *

 **So yeah... That happened. Coil is dead, and things started to escalate. Rafael's kingdom started to build now. For you all who ask about his Shard, yes, Eidolon's Shard is basically dead one, it has no power source, it unique in a way since it can absorb other Shard power, however Paramount's Shard that comes from Unknown Entity is simply too much and it got hijacked instead**

 **Please remember that the Unknown Entity's Shard can grow stronger, and believe me it will grow but not so soon, later obviously**

 **And no, he can't control Endbringers. That problem is caused by Eidolon's inner consciousness, and he already had a grasp of the "power" that able to give them order. Unlimited Shard Works meanwhile copy that Shard and make it like new, it was clean, it doesn't connect to "power" that related to Endbringers, not to mention it got hijacked by Paramount, so no**

 **If he can control Endbringers things will be too OP. Seriously, might as well use CYOA 1 in that regard**

 **To** **wormrepo, yes, you are completely correct, Rafael now is the most powerful cape in the World and he can kill Endbringers**

 **Thing is, when he kill one, another will raise, one that will able to counter his ability. While he sure he can kill it again but it will be very problematic**

 **Ruling the World? Sure, he can too! He have the right power, but it will be very troublesome to maintain them. Ruling the World is not his thing. He prefer to have a whole island or few cities under his thumb instead**

 **Scion is actually thinking that it will be too troublesome to fight Eidolon, not too powerful. He did that because Scion want to play around, butchering people, etc, etc.**

 **He didn't use Coil's power because he afraid he will change entirely, Coil's power is dangerous if it's in hand of someone so powerful like him. He love his moral sense and still want to be like a Human, and yes, it was flaw and hypocrite of him**

 **As for Cauldron's cape... Well, while it's true it mentioned about cape that can take out power but it never shown or being known to others. And Rafael's himself is not 100% aware of how Worm's story progress**

 **Rafael will spread from BB. He doesn't care with Taylor, just BB. He will go to Boston perhaps later and challenge Legend in New York even maybe, but now, he need to build his capital**

 **Well, I guess this is it, for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Undersiders's response and talk with Travelers! Stay tuned and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	7. Arc I : Inter, Travelers and Undersiders

**Arc I : The Foundation**

* * *

 **Interlude : Undersiders and Travelers**

* * *

 _"So what will it be? Join me? Flee from this city? Lay dormant while I do my conquest? Or stand in my way?"_

It has been five minutes ever since Avatar asked them that question

After they take down Coil's men, witness him kill Coil himself, and hear their offer they ask him to give them time, let them discuss it first, and he said that they have an hour to talk about it, and here they are, only a few rooms away from the man himself

"I don't like this." Grue murmured in grim voice

"Why?" Regent asked "That guy is not a pushover, so far he doesn't seem like an ass."

"Because his goal is insane." Grue said with a small groan "He wants to take over this city, not take over like running from the shadow, he will show himself in an insane way like Nilbog!"

"Except he won't go insane and start turning people into monsters." Regent replied then he shrugged "That wasn't bad."

"This is not any random city or country Regent! This is not Africa who can't do a thing when Moord Nag raises, this is America! We have Triumvirate and more powerful capes! And he plans to challenge them all!"

"And he is the strongest among them." Regent said "He already has power of the Triumvirate and Gods know how many more capes he already has copy so far. Right now he is the strongest parahuman in the World bar the golden guy." He stated "Frankly, if he decides to go insane I think there will be nothing that can stop him except Scion or Endbringers."

Grue clenches his fist, he turned to Tattletale who pursed her lips together "Lisa?"

"Alec..." Lisa paused, then she shook her head "Alec is not wrong." She said "Avatar, right now is the strongest being in the World bar Scion and the Endbringers." She declared "No, as matter of fact, Avatar right now is on equal term with Endbringers. The government won't be able to do anything much against him." She told them "They will fight him, they will oppose him, but they will not win. Not without sacrificing Brockton Bay or destroying few cities or even an island at least."

"You're overestimating him." Grue retorted "Yes, he is strong, but he is only one person."

"Glaistig Uaine is only one person and the government can't do a shit against her." Lisa shoot back "They throw fifty capes against her and thirteen death while the other wounded and retreat. The reason why she is in Birdcage because she wants to, she went there willingly, the PRT failed to capture here. And now we have someone who is like the combination of her and Triumvirate together! Frankly, I won't be surprised if he owns half of America under his rule in next few years if he wanted to!"

"You're joking." Taylor spoke, her voice heavy and filled with disbelief

"No, sadly I'm not." Lisa shook her head "Taylor, Avatar is the big deal. You had face Lung, right? Avatar will eat him like snacks if they fight. When he comes to the public you can be sure that he will change this city."

The bugs controller bite her lower lips, mind reeling at the information she just gets "Does he really mean what he said?" Taylor asked "Making Brockton Bay into a better place?"

"100% sure." Lisa nodded grimly "He will kill Kaiser and the whole Empire when he presents himself, he will not tolerate other gangs, you can be sure that Merchant and Empire 88 days now are numbered." She shook her head again with a sigh "He has a plan to turn Boat Graveyard into farms for the people food if Brockton Bay closed like Elisburg! Heck, I'm sure he even can expand the land and make this city bigger if he wishes to!"

"That... That was insane..." Taylor murmured, feeling her head numb for a moment, expand the land?! Just how bullshit he is?!

When she receives urgent news from Lisa after robbing the bank that they will take down their own boss tonight since he is too dangerous for them Taylor doesn't know either she should feel elated or not. On one hand she was happy that the Undersiders will cut loose from their boss, from the big guy, on the other hand, that means her role will end and after she told that to Miss Militia -no way she going to talk with Armsmaster anymore, he was a dick- then she probably going to be pushed to join Wards

And not to mention part of her afraid that how the group will respond at her betrayal. Bitch clearly will set her dogs on her with intent to kill no doubt, Grue will be very disappointed, Regent... Well, Regent is Regent. And Lisa...

That dilemma thought not lasted long after Avatar make his appearance and just how powerful he truly is

'What with this city and insane superpowered guy?!' Taylor lamented internally 'Why it can't be some good guys who have that kind of power!?'

She doesn't like him, it was clear that Avatar is ruthless, he kills Coil without hesitation after all in front of her eyes, but at the same time she also very reluctant to let Coil go to PRT. If what Avatar said about the man is true, then chance he will be out just after captured and after what he has done to Lisa and whole Undersiders...

She shuddered, he tortures her and her dad in one of the timeline. Gods, she only joins the team for few days! How is that even...

"Look Brian." Lisa called "I know this is hard for you, I mean, you become criminal is because of your sister in very first place." She stated "You need the money? Well now you have it, Avatar really mean it, he will give you enough money to gain custody of your sister." She stares at the man in the eyes "If you don't want to stay then you can use that money to go somewhere else, start anew, it won't be much problem."

"You sure he will let me?" Brian asked skeptically "He has your power, he can find the right words to trick us."

"He did, and he would be able to if he wants, however he did not use it." Lisa answered "He didn't use my power because he wants me to know that he is sincere in his offer." She said and take a deep breath "Look, I won't says that Avatar is normal, he is not megalomaniac for sure but he also a bit screwed in the head. However the fact that he decides to use his power to not went killing spree like Faerie Queen or take this city wholly like Nilbog is at least testimony of his moral sense, he not drunk in his power and want to use it to do something right for others even if it's a bit extreme.

"Screwed and very distorted his moral sense is, but he truly cares for what he have, you all can rest assure, when Avatar took over this city, he will really protect it and even improve it to another degree. That including us if we work under him."

Brian only silence as he hears the explanation of his teammate, his face reflecting his mind, conflicted and also thoughtful

Lisa left him for a moment and turned to Regent, her eyes narrowed "And you... You planning to stay."

"He is the strongest parahuman bar Scion." Alec snorted "Of course I will stay." And as long as he stays with him, Heartbreaker won't be able to touch him, if he did, Alec sure Avatar will decide to nuke Heartbreaker and his whole family

Lisa pursed her lips into thin line, shaking her head and let out sigh

"How about you?" Grue asked

"I... I might stay." Lisa answered uncertainly "Look, Avatar really wants me on his side, he knew I'm smart enough to be on his side and will be good secretary for him."

"But he already has your power." Taylor pointed "He won't need you any more right? He can use it at will."

"True, but he thinks having subordinate or someone else with him will be beneficial and he is right." Lisa replied "What he about to do, it can't be done alone, he will need help. If he insists to be alone, Brockton Bay won't like him that much, he will end as Nilbog or worse even with the powers he has."

Taylor shuddered, someone who with powers of Triumvirate went insane? Oh yeah, it would be like pseudo-Endbringer, and the World already fucked enough with three, no need to add another one

"So... Yes... Gods, yes." Lisa let out a sigh of resignation "I will stay, just to make sure he won't piss people too much and people not piss him too much in return." She said, then she makes small grin "Besides, it might be fun to play building kingdom."

Grue turned to Bitch who's patting her dogs and also look thoughtful "And you Bitch?"

Bitch turned to Lisa "Will he let me keep my dogs?"

"Oh, he will make sure you run your own dogs factory, I'm sure." Lisa chuckled

"Then yeah, I'm staying." Bitch grunted

"How about you two then?" Lisa asked back to Brian and Taylor

"I..." Taylor gulped. Gods, this thing now no longer like a game of cop and robbery that Lisa said, now it becomes the real things, Avatar certainly make things very complicated

She glanced at Brian and she found him hesitate and unsure just like her. It can't be blamed, like her, Brian take things seriously, and what offered to them now is not a small thing, it was life decision

'Gods... What should I do?' She asked internally

* * *

"Trickster, you sure this is wise?" Genesis who in form of long serpentine creature with face of crocodile and six claws, with eight meters in length and four feet width body asked through her distorted voice as they walk in the hall that empty "I mean, entering a place that has been taken over by someone we don't know is..."

"Agree with her." Ballistic nodded "Maybe we should sneaking and look around first."

Trickster rolling his eyes beneath his mask "We already discuss this before coming here." He said "If things go south then we will make contact with Sundancer."

It has been half hour ever since the mysterious person calls them and they immediately rushed to Coil's base. The group was aware this could be a trap and so they made a plan. Only Trickster, Ballistic and Genesis that come in. Sundancer and Oliver waiting outside until they called to enter

If Trickster does not contact them for more than thirty minutes then Sundancer will create a sun that hot enough to burn this building, this also can be used as leverage if the mysterious man about to injure them severely. Not flawless or even perfect plan, but it was good enough for emergency situation like this

"I will call him now." Trickster said as he pulls out his phone and dials the number that contacts him half hour ago, and he doesn't need to wait long for it to be picked "Hello."

"Trickster." He spoke, his voice is a bit strange, it was vibrating and distorted as if he spoke in the empty room "I see you already arrive."

"Yeah, I did." Trickster said "Where you want to meet us?"

"Giving Genesis size now is a bit big, you can go to the main hall, I will be there waiting for you."

"The main hall, got it."

Trickster cut the call and give nod to the other two who nodded back. They continue to walk and went to the main hall direction, they maybe don't know the details of this place but the main hall is not something hard to find

They about to enter the place but stopped, Trickster give another look to them, relaying silent message to ready in case something happened, and again his friends give nod to him

The leader of the Travelers open the hall and-

"Wow." Ballistic whistled as he looks over the place "Great God, this place looks like just used as stomping ground by Genesis here!" He exclaimed

Indeed it is, Trickster still remembers how the main hall while not elegant or good, but it was clean and neat. Now though, it was anything but those things, dirt and floors that ruptured were everywhere. This place will need serious repair if it wants to be back like how it used to be

"I don't see him." Ballistic murmured as he scans the ruined hall "Where is he?"

"He said he will be here." Trickster replied, his voice also tense, is it really a trap?

Just after he thought that suddenly a figure manifested not far from them, like a chameleon that shedding it disguise, however this one did it slowly. Dark gray boots with a white bone colored ornament are the one that comes first, following them is the man in a black leather outfit with a black coat that has it end split into multiple parts that adorned by white and red color. There white metallic gauntlet on both his arms, he also wears a hood that draped his black unkempt hair, a mask that metallic cover his bottom face, and his eyes that...

Black and red... The eyes... The eyes were not human eyes. Their sclerae is black and the pupil themselves is red almost like a blood

Had they not accustomed with thing like this due to Noelle's monstrous appearance the trio will find this man eyes intimidating

"Hello, Trickster, Genesis, and Ballistic." He greeted them in stoic voice "Pleased to meet you in person."

"Yes..." Trickster said with slight uncertain "You're... Avatar right?"

"That's right." He grunted "Normally I'm going to offer some seat but as you see, I still haven't repaired this place yet."

"It's fine." Trickster replied, waving away the offer nonchalantly "You said about Coil and curing Noelle." He said, immediately went to the point "Can you explain?"

"Certainly." Avatar nodded "As you can see, this base now belongs to me, everything that Coil have now is mine, and after some digging, I found your contract with him." He stated "After reading information about your group, I found quite potential, so I decide it will be nice to have you all work for me seeing I have plan for this city."

"Plan?" Trickster asked "What is it? And where's Coil?"

"Coil is death." He said bluntly, voice uncaring and stoic, it as if he talking about weather instead of someone life

Trickster can sense Genesis and Ballistic tensed at that answer. They're no stranger to taking life, Gods know just what they have done for Noelle, what he has done, forty people that she ate in New York make them realize just how grim their situation after all, however taking life is still something that they dislike

"As for my plan, I want this city." Avatar said in dark voice

"This city?" Ballistic asked "Wasn't that the same goal like Coil?"

"Coil plan to control this city from the shadow, I am not." He replied "I want everything in this city. I will control them all, to put it bluntly, I will do what Nilbog did to Elisburg." He declared "However I won't kill everyone, no, I will improve this city, make it better, make it into my own kingdom."

Well... Fuck...

Despite they only talking but Trickster can feel the tension in this hall now raised, he gulped once and asked "I presume you going to destroy all gangs in this city then? Merchant, ABB, and Empire 88."

"Yes." He nodded "However you no need to afraid, you won't face them directly, I will be the one who personally handles them."

Alone? Just how powerful -or insane- is this man?

"How about the heroes?" Ballistic asked

"They will stand aside and let me do my things, collaborate with me, or I will push them all away."

Fuck!

"You're kidding." Trickster said in incredulous voice "The heroes-"

"Right now I am the strongest cape in the World bar Scion." Avatar proclaimed, despite his outrageous boast but his voice is steady and nonchalant "The Triumvirate? I know how to kill Legend and Alexandria. Eidolon? Will be a bit challenging but trust me, he will fall like his friends."

"And what your power?" Ballistic asked "What make you so strong?" There a bit of sarcasm in his voice

"Make a request then." He said "What you want to see?"

Ballistic blinked, surprised at the offer and he pursed his lips "Summon a blizzard?"

Avatar tilts his head, his eyes narrowed slightly. Then suddenly Trickster feel cold, something cold is behind him, he quickly turned around, Ballistic and Genesis follow his act and they found everything behind them was frozen solid, ice crawled on the walls and the corridor as if they're made from ice in first place

They turned back to him, only to shocked further when notice the whole hall now sporting blue ice over the floors and everything else

"Try again." He spoke, voice nonchalant and slight eerie

Ballistic gulped "Uhh... Summon gold!"

A single bar of gold appear on Avatar's hand and he tosses it to him. Ballistic stumbled as he caught the gold, balancing it on his hand. He blinked as he stares at the item in his hand "This is real?"

"Very real." Avatar said

Trickster noted that the room temperature slowly become stable once again, the ice started to melting, however when they melt they not wetting the floor, instead, they were gone, as if they're never there

"How about a foo-"

"Ballistic enough." Trickster cut him with a sigh, seriously, they don't need this right now "Alright, let just say we believe in you." He said "If you really that powerful, why you need us?"

"Enforcers." Avatar answered "I'm powerful, strong, I can rule this city by myself if I want, but I'm not omnipresent, I can't always be there." He extends his palm, fingers flexing as a gesture "I can create monsters if I want, a creature that would serve me like Nilbog has, but I want my helper to be Human. I trying to make a kingdom for Human after all."

This... this is insane... Even after everything they went through, this is still can be categorized into an insane thing. This man talking about fighting the World, he wants this city badly to the point he willing to face the whole heroes!

"And... And you can cure Noelle?" Trickster asked

"Given time? Yes." Avatar nodded "I already made plan for a temporary cure."

"Really?" He asked again, voice filled with surprise

In response Avatar raise his right hand, he taps the metallic gauntlet and it opened. Trickster whistled inwardly, a mini-computer in there? Must be some high-grade tinkertech

"I already read the data, and correct me if I wrong, the main problem for Noelle is her power that out of control right?" He said aloud

"Yes." Trickster nodded "You're right about that."

"And we can't touch her directly because she will spew out clone, but at the beginning, her condition is not that bad. So how we cure her? First, we restart her power."

Huh? That... That made sense actually. At first, Noelle still can be touched, sure there eyeball grow from her legs or things like that but she did not instantly vomit out clone when got touched at that time

"How to do that?" Ballistic asked, it sounded simple but how to restart or turn off someone power?

In response, the mini-computer from Avatar's gauntlet shoot out hologram, showing a blonde haired woman with studded mask and yellow evening gown that patterned by yellow gemstone

"Meet Citrine." He said "She has the power that influences small area, gravity, temperature, etc. However what makes her special is, she can neutralize power." He informed "Her power, it works similarly like a radio signal if you want to put it in analog, and while it only lasted only for twenty to thirty seconds, but if we able to catch that frequency..."

"Then we can use it to neutralize her power!" Trickster exclaimed, joy barely restrained from his voice. Finally! After so long journey, a hope, a light, a chance of cure for Noelle!

"But is that even possible?" Ballistic asked again "Not mean to be pessimism but... It was her power, right? How can we get that "frequency" then?" He scratched his head "And let just say we bring her here, didn't you said her power will only work for at least twenty to thirty seconds?"

"I will ask my Tinker friend to handle that." Avatar answered "He specializes in small things, given enough time he will be able to make a device that capable to produce the "frequency' that needed to neutralize Noelle's power. And when it was done, we will give it to Noelle, make it into some kind of watch or necklace that always active."

Trickster feel his hands tremble, his breath becomes ragged, the plan... The plan was perfect. Yes, yes, it can work, no, he sure it will work. The explanation was logical and make sense after all! Yes! Yes! Noelle... His Noelle... She can be cured! She... She can...

"When we get started?" He asked, glee was visible in his voice

"Will you work for me?" Avatar asked back

Trickster open his mouth to answer "yes" in instant, however a hand clamped to his shoulder tightly and make him turn around

"Wow, wow, slow down Trickster!" Ballistic said, voice slight wary "I know you're eager but let's pause and think for a moment."

"But... Noelle..."

"Dude, even if she got cured what uses it will be if she died afterward?!" Ballistic snapped "Remember what's this guy goal! He want to take over this city through frontal assault! Not from the background! Do you think the heroes will stay silent and let him do as he wishes?! What if we got killed by them?!"

That question reminds him just in what kind of situation he is right now, what kind of man who stands before him, and how very big the impact of this decision in his-no, in their life afterward

But.. Noelle... She... She is everything he have... His life...

"Krouse, look at me." Ballistic hissed as he spun his friend to face him "If you accept his offer to work under him, our chance to go back home will be zero." He whispered

Trickster's eyes widened at that. Home. Earth Aleph. That... That was right. How long has it been since he thinks about home anymore? The very reason why they journeyed even before trying to find a cure for Noelle... It was to going home...

The other wants to go home... This... As much as he wants to accept the offer, as much as he wants to be able to hug Noelle once again, he have to think about his friends as well, the friends that have stayed and loyal with him to the very end

Their relationship is not as good as it used to be ever since they arrive in Earth Bet but... They still stick with him to the end and...

"What happens if we don't accept this offer?" Trickster asked

"I still going to work for your cure if that is what you worried about." Avatar answered and that make Trickster heart filled with joy and hope "However after that, I will let you go and you will face your future problems by your own." He added "And remember, you all are Simurgh's victim, you all there when she sings right?"

That makes the trio freeze

"You..." Trickster gulped "You knew we..."

"Oh yes I knew." Avatar said stoically "I have the power that allows me to see someone past, and I do find the one you call Cody to be annoying." He stated "And you all not from here, Earth Aleph huh? Surprise, surprise."

"You see into our past?!" Ballistic snapped, voice filled with anger "That! That was a violation of our privacy!"

"Do realize that I'm already generous enough to offer you cure instead sending you all out after taking care of Coil, your boss, someone who you supposed to protect but fail." Avatar replied in uncaring voice "I do have a sense of morality but I'm not a good person, not completely at least." He stated "Know that if you leave from this place, that you still not out from danger. In fact, there chance things could get worse for you all." He told them with strict gaze

"So what?" Ballistic asked "Okay, we're Simurgh's victim and things can get worse for us, what is the difference if we stay with you? I doubt you can protect us from Endbringer."

"While that was true but when things come do you prefer to be alone or have me on your side?" Avatar asked back with neutral voice "I told you I am the strongest parahuman right now, I'm more powerful than every member of the Triumvirate. I can hold against Endbringer by myself." He said, there is no smugness or arrogance in his voice, only plain statement "I can tell you all need time right now. Go, discuss this with your team, I will give you an hour after that meet me in Coil's office."

After saying that, the man gone in blink of an eye, as if he never there in first place, leaving the trio alone

"Fuck..." Ballistic muttered "Making a deal with Devil. Why the hell I feel that was what happened to us now?"

Trickster didn't answer, he only clenches his fist as well and grits his teeth. He agrees with Luke, this is clearly not something that he likes too

* * *

"We will join you."

Avatar stared at them a quirked slightly, his hood already hung down, allowing them to see his black hair and he tilt his head

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Don't be surprised." Tattletale snorted "You know we will join."

"I do, yes, but I did not expect all of you will join." He said while glancing at Grue and Taylor "Speaking about all of you, I believe you still haven't told me your name." He added as he looks at Taylor "I do know you're called Bug, but that was not official right?"

"Uhh... I still haven't decided my name." Taylor replied

"Well, the PRT apparently already designed one for you, they called you Skitter." He said as he spun the laptop in front of him, revealing information and picture of "Skitter" to her

"That..." Taylor or known as Skitter now gaped under her mask. That sounds so villainous! She doesn't know how to respond to that name. Then again, finding heroic name for someone with insect theme is hard

"They already have her in data huh?" Regent asked with mirth

"Apparently shoving bugs to Wards eyes and mouth leaving a very big impression." Avatar said with a hint of humor "Anyway, so you all want to join, you sure about this Grue? Skitter?"

"Can I work only for few months?" Grue asked "My sister... She is still in middle school, I want to move actually but she was in her last year so..."

"Ah, I understand." Avatar nodded "Yes, certainly, you can move out whenever you want, I won't have a problem with that and..." He paused, seems to think of something "Ah, let's be honest, I already know all your identity, data from Coil included that sadly." He then taps his mask and it out hissing voice before it retracted, revealing his face "My name is Rafael Ang, and don't be deceived, I'm older than I look."

That statement was actually quite hard to believe seeing the man who stands before him now couldn't be look older than them. At best he would be twenty, no more than that! Not to mention he also looks pretty good

"Wow, you're Chinese?" Regent blinked

"I am." He admitted "Rest assure, I won't be prejudice against anyone, I'm not that stupid." He said with small smirk

"Your eyes, is it always like that since the beginning or what?" Regent asked again with curiosity

"I have this eyes the moment I got my power." Avatar answered "It's nothing big, it doesn't give me anything other than make me intimidating." He told them, then his eyes narrowed "And Tattletale, no. Do you want to get another stroke?" He added strictly

Tattletale winced and she forcefully clamps down her power, as some information about to enter her brain. Oh yeah, she certainly doesn't want to feel that kind of a headache again

"Stroke?" Taylor asked, voice filled with shock "Tattletale! What is the meaning of that?!"

"She tried to dig my identity too much, my anti-Thinker ability didn't like that and give her stroke." Avatar said flatly

"I'm fine now!" Tattletale spoke hastily when Grue and Skitter turned to her with worried -she can't see it but her power allow her to know- looks beneath their masks "Our new boss already heal me." She said then she shoots the boss grin "And you still feel a bit guilty about that."

"Of course I did." Avatar replied, his voice a bit dry "If it happened on purpose I won't feel bad too much, but like you said, it happened because of a stupid mistake."

Hearing that was a bit surprising for Skitter and Grue, so Avatar can be a bit humble and apologize, he clearly doesn't look like that type of person when he talks about his goal before

"Alright then, before we make it official, allow me to tell you all one thing." His eyes narrowed and for a moment his pupils seem pulsating "The thing about I can copy powers? Do. Not. Let. It. Be. Known."

He emphasized each word with heavy voice and his body emitting crimson aura with dark outline, this followed by the whole room seems becomes dry

"I'm not a good person, however I will treat you all fairly, like my friends and comrade, I even willing to be there if you want to talk. But if the PRT or someone know about this? Trust me I will know that, I will see it, and know that I will come to you, and even if you run to Earth Aleph you will never be able to escape."

The whole group can feel the room become dry now, fucking dry, Skitter swallowed as she feels her bugs died one by one, Grue himself have to hold back to not unleash his darkness because he afraid it will agitate the man further, Tattletale also become pale but she seems not much bothered by it, Bitch's body tensed and she bares her teeth under her mask but not order her dogs -that whimpering- to attack, Regent meanwhile seems indifferent

"You... You have power to summon people." Tattletale murmured "You can summon them whenever you want and wherever they are." She said in mixture of awe and fear "That... That was how you deal with Coil."

Skitter feel her heart skip a beat after hearing that. He can do that? He can summon person whenever he wants? That.. That... Gods, that was... Bullshit! God damn it! How she going to tell Protectorate about this without endangering herself now?! Hiding things from Lisa already hard and now this...

"Exactly." Avatar confirmed, voice still deep and heavy "He can split timelines into hundred if he could and want to but once I summon him? He will be there." He said "I'm reasonable person, I will hear your reason and opinion, but do not let anyone know about my real power. If someone asks, tell them that I am second coming Eidolon except my powers is more versatile, that's all." He let out his aura flare for a moment, brightening the room "Am I clear?!"

They thought of him as powerful, they had seen it, they had seen what he has done to Coil, yet that was not the extent of his power. Tattletale told them that Avatar is the strongest parahuman bar Scion, however what they seen so far was not much

But now?

Now they started to take seriously what she said

They all nodded, one by one, the tension was high between them but none of them dare to spoke as the room temperature slowly returned to normal and Avatar's body stop emitting eerie light. The man grunted in his seat and leaned back

"Good." He said "Now, there will be another group coming soon, Travelers, they don't know about my real powers, and I offer them the same deal, they can go away or work under me. If they choose the latter then it's better to get know each other, you two will become one group after all in the end." He suggested them "Any question?"

"What will happen to her?" Skitter asked as she shoots look to Dinah who sleeping peacefully

"Her power is very strong. I'm going to offer her same deal like you guys. Join me or go back home." Avatar answered

"But you want her." Tattletale blurted "You want her badly."

"Yes, because if her power falls to the wrong people she will be a nuisance for me." Avatar grunted

"Wrong people? Like who? PRT? Protectorate?" Skitter asked with a bit snark

"You don't want to know, trust me." Avatar said nonchalantly "I will tell you all after I able to build my kingdom properly and present myself to the World." He stated with "drop this conversation" tone in his voice

There knock on the door before they can talk further, they all turned and Avatar tapped his mask once more, making it cover his face and said "Enter" aloud. The door opened to reveal group of people, group of parahuman that clad in red and black outfit

"Travelers." Avatar greeted the new group "This is Undersiders." He gestured to them "They're my employee."

The Travelers, the one in a suit and wear red mask along with hat turned to them and he gives small nod "Greeting. I'm Trickster, leader of Travelers"

"Grue." Grue responded as he steps forward "Leader of Undersiders." He then gestured to his group "The blonde one is Tattletale, the scrawny boy is Regent-"

"Screw you, Grue." Regent chimed

"The one with dog mask is Bitch, and the last one is Skitter." Grue continued as if not interrupted by his teammate

Trickster nodded again and it's his turn to introduce his team "The one with the sun-themed costume is Sundancer, the bulky guy over here is Ballistic, the one in wheelchair is Genesis, and the last one is Oliver." He listed, he then tilts his head "If I recall you were working under Coil right?"

"Until Avatar creates hole through his chest, yeah." Grue said, his haunted voice contain dry tone "Though we also helping to take him down."

That make Trickster blinked "May I know why?"

"Coil is fucked up, grade A fucked up." Grue spoke bluntly "Trust me, he is better as a corpse."

"I see..." Trickster shift his gaze momentarily to Avatar who remain stoic before focus back to Grue "Can we talk about him later?"

"Sure." Grue nodded

"Alright." Avatar clasp his hands, gathering the group attention "Now you two have met and known each other, Travelers I suspect you already make your decision?"

"Yes." Trickster grunted "We will work with you, in return, you protect us and helped us to find a way home."

"Protection is guaranteed I assure you." Avatar chuckled "Trust me, when I'm done presenting myself, those who will come for me either very powerful or stupid." He tilts his head "And it doesn't matter whichever it is, I won't show mercy to those who touch mine." He said in grim amusement voice "Though for the last one..." He paused "I can't guarantee I will succeed, it wasn't small things, after all, however I will search a way to help you."

"That was good enough." Trickster agreed with nod

"Then we have a deal." Avatar spoke aloud as he stands from where he stands, then he walks through the table, passing it as if it was never there and stand not far from them "Travelers, Undersiders, you both now will become part of something big. Brockton Bay will be ours, I said ours because while I am the one who leads you all but your deeds will not be forgotten." He stared at them, his eyes shift from one to another "When this city become mine, each of you will be given territory, you will be the ruler of that area, you are my enforcers. Weapons, foods, and everything else, I will provide them all.

"But know this, I don't want you all to repeat what the gangs did. I want you all to be a benevolent rule, I want you all to make sure this city is in order and safe. Crime maybe still happened, it is something that cannot be erased after all, but I want it to be as less as possible

"Can I expect that from you all?"

"Yes." Grue answered stoically, representing Undersiders, unknowingly Taylor also found herself nodded at that

"We can do that." Trickster said with the same tone

Avatar eyes crinkled into a smirk, and they were glowing in black and red aura for a second "Then, I welcome you all to my rule." He said, sealing the deal "Before we end this, Travelers, I need you to come with me and tell Noelle about our newest deal."

"Alright."

"Undersiders, you're all free to go, I know some of you wish to rest. Tattletale, meet me tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM, we will make a plan and discuss Coil's connection and money."

"Sure boss." Tattletale said with grin

"And do remember my last message." Avatar added strictly

Skitter freeze when Avatar's eyes fell to her, and for moment time seems to stop. She feels her soul and body seen through by those inhumane eyes. She swallowed once and force herself to calm, doesn't want the man to be suspicious on her

And with that they parted, Travelers and Avatar go to the basement to tell the news to their last teammate, the Undersiders goes out and leave with so much in their minds save for Regent and Bitch

One particular person, a certain bugs controller though feel like the World was on her shoulders

'How the hell I get out from this and inform Protectorate about everything?'

Gods, it as if life decide to give middle finger to her every time she got something! Truly being her is a suffering

* * *

 **Summary**

Undersiders and Travelers make a decision to join Avatar despite it high risk. Taylor wondering just why the hell her life is so difficult?!

* * *

 **Copied Powers from Worm Characters**

Wards ENE

Undersiders

Travelers

Triumvirate

Heroes of New York (Chevalier, Ursa Aurora, Adamant, Prism, Jouster, Astrologer, Flechette)

Heroes of Los Angeles (Rime, Arbiter)

Glory Girl

Panacea

Armsmaster

Lung

Coil

* * *

 **Yup, Rafael got his minions, congratulations Rafael! You're one step closer to become ruler of Brockton Bay! Hopefully, things will go smoothly for you and may your rule last for long! You're going to need that since your enemies will be the World itself. Including Endbringers that will come to you 15 May soon, aaaand also you need to deal with Scion**

 **Hopefully, your kingdom will survive!**

 **... Hopefully...**

 **Rafael : Meh, I can take them**

 ***ahem* Anyway, right now we are very close to end of this Arc. Rafael already got his minions and his resource. One more interlude and we will move to Arc 2, Rafael comes out to the World and flip Brockton Bay up, down. Next chapter will be one more interlude, from PRT and Dragon, then we enter the new Arc**  
 **Okay, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Stay tuned and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	8. Arc I : Inter, Heroes & ABB

**Arc I : The Foundation**

* * *

 **Interlude : Heroes and ABB  
**

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, PHQ ENE, 14 Apr 2011, 07:35 PM**

"So it's not a simple robbery then?" Emily asked

Miss Militia lips narrowed to a thin line under her mask and she gives brief nod "I'm afraid so." She said "Despite Medhall doesn't want us to investigate more and did it by themselves but the clues we got before they cut us from them is more than enough." She informed

Emily read the documents that presented to her once again, documents that contain the result of brief investigation about Medhall's money that loss. The PRT has decided to investigate the company but for some their investigation was cut short by them

They said that they already solved the problem, the thieves is one of their own just like they suspect in the first place and now those thieves are in jail. It said that those thieves collaborate with security together and some employee that work in high place

There are no details about it but the indication and clues was more than enough

"As you can see Director, according to the result of their investigation, the money was stolen 08 Apr 2011, roughly around 3:17 AM. You can read they use few van that hid very well and not in the sight of CCTV camera, but they got caught when leaving.

"However we already investigate those vans when it brought to police and while it is true the same one that used but through further research, we found there no unusual behavior with that vans, it simply normal one that happened to pass through Medhall and delivering stock of foods to nearby restaurants."

"And yet, they were there and founded by the police, with the remnant of the money." Emily said in solemn voice

"Yes." Miss Militia confirmed, he voice equally same with the director

Emily narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips into a thin line. Medhall. She always suspects that the company is related to one of the gangs in this city, it not like she hates the company or what but it just... Giving this city was in bad condition where villains outnumber the heroes, it's hard to find something that not related to them

This just proved her suspicion about it

ABB is out of from the picture seeing Medhall isn't run by Asian, even if it could be possible that Lung tried to be subtle or something like that, the man was not stupid after all. However Medhall has been long before Lung even come to this city, and despite it is pharmaceuticals company there is no way in hell it is run by Merchant

No seriously, that was impossible, Emily will eat her own kidney that only left one if it really did

Which mean it was the Empire

Or it could be Coil, the man was unknown after all but Emily's guts followed more to the Empire than Coil

"Is there enough proof for us to investigate more about them?"

"Unfortunately no."

Emily let out sigh, of course it's not, why the hell she expects things to become better, this is Brockton Bay, she should know about it in first place

"Then the thieves themselves..."

"They're fraud obviously."

The director pinched bridge of her nose, damn nazi and damn those who let them into this city in very first place

"If they're not the real thieves then who is the real one?" Emily asked "Could it be an inner conflict?"

"No, I don't think so." Miss Militia answered "There no sign of conflict from Empire's cape, and obviously it not from the employees that working there."

"Then it's work of parahuman." Emily feels her temple started to aching again "A parahuman who able to steal money from a vault that watched by six security camera, from the company that has security system far better than Bay Central Bank without detected or leaves any trails in doing that."

"While it could be just a very smart thieves but that opinion is not entirely impossible." Miss Militia agreed with her "Whoever stole that money couldn't be alone though in my opinion."

"A work of a group." Emily's eyes narrowed "Was it the Undersiders?"

Undersiders, they just have a meeting about them this noon after they succeed taking down the whole Ward along with Glory Girl who was known to be invincible so far effectively. They were very well prepared as if they knew the Wards would be there for them and when they fought their teamwork and collaboration was very good as well

If there one thing that Emily will praise about them is they're clearly know how to work together efficiently

They were only known as small threat, a group of petty thieves that robbing illegal companies in here and there and some is legal one too, however it was obvious after seeing they fight that they were severely underestimated

It seems they're more dangerous than people thought

"Possibly." Miss Militia said "Undersiders has proven to be more than what people thought, and they already hit ABB illegal casino week ago so there chance they decide to after Empire after that."

Great... Just what they needed, another villain started to raise in power

While things seem bright for them that they manage to catch Lung but Emily know that was not entirely bright, that was calm before storm. Lung is the heart of ABB, the guardian of the gangs, so powerful he is that the Empire for all capes they have decided to back off and doesn't want to bother him too much

And now he is gone, the gangs will start to move, frankly, Emily won't be surprised if they decide to make their move tomorrow. The reasons why they do not move the moment Lung captured is because they want to make sure the Asian warlord got sent to Birdcage first just to be safe. If they rampage now then the PRT and Protectorate will move, this will make the guard that escort Lung weakened and give him chance to broke out

And then there ABB, Oni Lee and their new Tinker, Bakuda who specializes in the bomb. As if Lung himself is not dangerous enough, they have a suicidal mad bomber that able to make a clone of himself while teleporting here and there and someone who can create special bomb for him!

The retaliation of ABB won't be pretty, Emily very sure of that, the question is when they make their move?

God damn it, how she wishes she can be drunk if only her kidney is healthy like when she was young... She would be drowned in alcohol at this point. There is always something bad happened in Brockton Bay no matter what, it as if this city is about to face apocalypse or something like that!

"Alright, we will increase Undersiders rating threat from D to C class then."

In D class at most the villain will face one or two Wards along with few PRT troops, however C class mean when they sighted the nearby Wards will be called along with one squad of PRT troops and Protectorate. It is sign that Undersiders now is taken seriously and become on par with a minor gang or even more, such as Merchant

The Wards for all their inexperience and still young, they still powerful, it will need quite a lot of people to take them down, especially Aegis. However Undersiders defeat the entire Wards along with Glory Girl that quite known for invincible, that was not something minor anymore

"Spread the words to other that if they caught sight of Undersiders they do not engage directly but wait for reinforcement or one of Protectorate at least."

"Yes."

* * *

Dragon was doing her routine activity

Checking in her system to make sure nothing wrong with it, checking her suits and analyze them to find something that able to improve, and also checking the S-class threats

Nilbog hasn't moved, the wall around Ellisburg remained uncontested and steady, no sign of his creatures get close or even trying to get out.

Ash Beast was moving, as it always did, inexorably towards the nearest village, she took a moment to alert the correct people to take care of the village's inhabitants.

The Three Blasphemies were roaming Central Europe as they normally did, the nearest population center was far enough away not to warrant any alarm.

Leviathan was still somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic, the depths he stayed at made he hard to keep a perfect location, nonetheless, she still able to track him if he makes a move.

Behemoth was, according to seismic sensors, somewhere under Africa, resting in the magma deep under the surface as he did between attacks, though he is harder to locate than Leviathan

The Sleeper still in his house, in Russia, remain in there with content and not showing any sign to move as well like the others S-class threats

And the Simurgh... And the Simurgh had shifted, much to Dragon horror, the Third Endbringer had shifted from her place. Make no mistake it wasn't visible, Dragon noted it was only for microseconds but she still shifted nonetheless before returned to her usual stance. She quickly starts to analyze the direction where she shifted moment ago and found it was towards region northeast United States

What is this? A clue for the next Endbringer target? Was there Simurgh's victim that able to get out from quarantine and right now walk around there? Or is it just a movement to confuse them? Another plot? A distraction? She have to report this to Chief Director and PRT near that area soon

Dragon's musings were interrupted when she felt a twinge. She felt there's... Something strange on the... Cyberspace, on the internet

It wasn't obvious and barely noticeable, however the way the thing moved... It was quite attracting attention... To put it in analog, the cyberspace is a big giant sea, and then this new disturbance decide to jump in and throw objects in here and there, littering it

A hacker perhaps?

She shifts her attention to it briefly, to check what is it, if it's a simple hacker then she will leave it alone, people deserve privacy after all

However her attention fully caught when she senses some strange code and data littering in there, and what makes it very shocking is the way they move and cycling is constant, it as if they're alive

Could it be...

If she has heart Dragon sure her heart would skip a beat as she rushed to that location, her attention paid fully and she paused to ensure what she saw is right

Another AI, a real and honest another AI

And it is not alone, there something else accompanied it, and it was... Alien... No, seriously, it was alien to her. In her whole live Dragon never seen something like that. What was that?

"Penny, is that what am I thinking it is?"

The collectives data spoke -more like sending codes but it was speaking for Dragon- to it companion

"What you mean Fa-oohhh!"

Both AI -if the strange one is AI, it certainly like one despite it alien structures- turned their attention to her

Then the collectives of data began to shimmer, they began to make a shape through numbers and words, one of them turned to male figure while the other is a girl

"Father! Look another AI!" The girl said with jovial manner

"Yes, dear, yes." The Father replied, he seems in awe "And I was thinking I am the first one who made AI."

"Hello! Who are you? My name is Penny!"

Dragon stared, she was silent and unsure what to do, eventually, she decides to make a leaped and introduce herself first "I am Dragon."

"Dragon?" The Father inquired "Well, giving your code and data... That seems fitting title, you're as good as one." He said "Ah pardon me, Miss, my name is Inventor, it's nice to meet something wonderful like you."

Dragon for some reason feels she just gets ogled, badly. No seriously, she did, and she certainly doesn't know how to respond to that, she never thought that kind of things. She was bunches of data and code for God's sake, she doesn't have part of a body that can be ogled or lusted! But now... Someone just... How Narwhal deal with this again?

"Dragon it is nice to meet you!" Penny's data movement was fast, seems like eager and so excited "I'm happy to meet another AI!" She stated

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Dragon said carefully "If I may ask, are you two new AI?"

"Me? Yes, I am new! Father, well, he is not AI, he is Human!"

"A Human?" Dragon feel bewildered "But he is..."

"Neat right?" Inventor typed, he seems quite smug "Let just say I have quite a specialties. I able to transport my consciousness to a machine and went through cyberspace like this. Penny here helped me to do that."

A Human become something like a machine? Not just a simple machine but collectives of data? The idea was very foreign to her to the point she doesn't know what to say

"So Dragon, who your creator? Where is he? Can I talk with him?" Inventor asked "I want to trade some data, I'm new in here, after all, a tips from senior will be good." He stated

"My creator already passed away unfortunately." Dragon replied

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." Inventor said "Still, he must be a very genius to be able to create you."

"Well, he is..."

"And look at you! Great Gods, Dragon, you're something else! Your data and code, the way they structured, moved and working! I think I might be in love!"

... She doesn't know she should be crept or flattered, she really doesn't...

"Inventor and Penny." She decides to goes to the point "If I may ask, what are you two intention?"

"Me?" Penny asked "I'm just following Father order."

"I want to create a bunch of things, might be using some of my program to do something useful maybe." Inventor said "Penny here is my first creation, the other still in the vegetative state, they need more setting and input before ready."

"Other?"

"Yeah, I plan to create seven more AI, just to help me handling things first."

Seven AI... Great Gods just... No, no, she is not Saint but that amount of AI just... "Inventor no, don't release them!"

"Why?"

"Look, I know you're eager but please hold yourself, if you unleash so much AI it could be bad."

"Bad? What do you mean? My creation works perfectly fine. Do you afraid they will go insane or taking over the World?"

She doesn't answer because she knew just how bad is that, she was in similar position after all

"Dragon look, my AI is a good one, trust me, they're harmless, but I guess I can understand your worry." Inventor said, he seems to make impression of humming "Well no need to worry, they're still incomplete and I'm not planning to release them soon." His code started to vibrate "Now let's forget that boring stuff and let's talk!"

"Talk?" Dragon asked

"Yeah, talk! Tell me more about you!" Penny said "I want to know about another AI! Especially one that not created by Father!"

"Well..."

Talk... She was good at it and she knows it but... For some reason, she felt slightly nervous now, yet there joy lingering in there

Sure, why not? Make small talk and she will be able to learn more about them, are they bad person or not

As they began to chat, somewhere in Toronto, Saint was having a panic attack of epic proportions

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, 15 Apr 2011, 08:45 AM**

"Idiots try to mock ABB, try to make us look bad. I will show them, show those brats just who is the boss, show the World to not mess with me, show those fuckers who is their better."

Bakuda ranted as she mixing chemicals from one to another, put it into tube and start to studying how it would react

Fuck those assholes. They think ABB is done now that Lung in custody. They think ABB now will be dead since no one in there anymore

Well surprise for those fuckers, Bakuda will show them just how wrong they are! Today ABB will show even with only two capes they are stronger than those fucking Nazi and fucking heroes! They will learn to fear ABB! She and her creation will be the main instrument for their downfall!

No one fucks with them and gets away easily! Let's see how those racist fuckers and so-called heroes put themselves together after she done with them!

And of course, there are the main stars

Undersiders

They think no one knows it was them who took down Lung, they think they're so great that they can mess with them and then pretend to be innocent

Well fuck those kids, when she done with them they will be nothing but a statue made of glass! Let's see how they deal with pain bombs that she prepare special for them!

She already contacts the idiot duo -Uber and Leet- and those morons accept her offer for them. They don't know that they play directly under her thumb! She wishes she can make their heads explode, seriously, for her to make a deal with losers like them

Then again it can't be helped, one of the things that ABB doesn't have is manpower or parahuman, thanks to Leviathan who sunk Kyushu and heroes of Japan for that, and Yangban being the asshole decide doesn't give a shit to others

Whatever, those losers maybe useless but under her genius command it will be fine, even trash can become art under genius like her

"Bakuda."

"Holy fucking christ!"

Bakuda jumped from where she stood, the grenade she holds tumbling and she quickly with impressive reflex -somehow- manages to catch it. She turned and shoot glare to the one who calls her

"Lee! You motherfucker!" She spat with a glare "Don't you know just what you about to done?!"

Oni Lee the teleporter bomber of ABB merely give small bow "I'm sorry." He said, voice blank "I do not mean to startle you."

Bakuda about to yell and berate him -come on who the fucking hell is stupid enough to surprise someone who in middle of creating bomb?!- but decide to hold her mouth

Something about Oni Lee is kinda wrong to the bomb tinker, the man seems empty in the head or something like that. Make no mistake he still eats, drinks, able to think, cunning and such things. However it can't be denied that the man seems... Very unstable in some way

And it was creepy if Bakuda wants to be honest, but she doesn't care much. Oni Lee did whatever she ordered without question, he knew his place, he knew that it was her who in command in case Lung gone despite he is senior cape, and Bakuda fine with that, Oni Lee is loyal and good subordinate after all

"Why you come here, Lee?" Bakuda asked as she put her bomb back in table after making sure it was safe

"I manage to get more people for you." He reported

Bakuda blinked "More people?" She asked again "I already get enough."

Oni Lee tilted his head "Then should I send them home?"

"Wait, how many people you get?"

"Twenty. Ten teenagers, six adults, four children."

"Twenty... Well, it will be a bit hassle but..." Bakuda scratched her chin in a thoughtful manner "Twenty more will be fine, the more the better as matter of fact." She chuckled "Bring them in." She paused "The children though... You can send them back, don't need them, already got enough."

Oni Lee nodded and take steps back from her. Satisfied with her order, Bakuda turned back to her bomb and-

"Yeah, you will do fine with the Slaughterhouse Nine alright."

For the second time in that hour, Bakuda feel her heart leaped out from her mouth, her neck snapped and to the unfamiliar voice direction

A man clad in black leather outfit and hoodie coat that covered in white bone pauldron, greaves with red outline and metallic gauntlet was sitting in the air, defying gravity itself while holding what appears to be one of her bombs

"Interesting design, this one will cause people to freeze in time right? You study it from Clockblocker's power." He commented plainly

Bakuda quickly grabs her spare gun and raise one of her bomb "Who the fuck are you?!" She demanded

"Depend on my mood." He answered while still looking at the bomb, not even bother to face her "I can be your executioner or I can be your new master. Frankly I prefer to be the former seeing you're more lunatic than I thought."

Bakuda let out a snarl and aimed her gun at him "Well let me choose it for you then!"

With loud "bang" the gun was fired to him but much to Bakuda shock the man hand instantly blurring to his face and clenched into a fist. Then slowly he unclench it, revealing the bullet that belongs to her gun

"Try again." He said in flat voice

Bakuda growled and throw her grenade to him in response

The bomb hit him in the chest and it explodes. The tinker close her eyes from the brightness that appear from the explosion, and when she reopen them, she granted by sight of the man that flying now turned to statue

Bakuda laughed "Master? Who the fuck is master of who now?!" Idiots trying to strike her at her own base! Seriously, even those drugs addict of Merchant knew better!

It was then she realizes that there is something wrong. That bomb should turn him into statue of mirror, killing him in instant

So why the hell that guy's corpse still floating in the air?

There crack appear on the surface of the statue, then with loud sound, it shatters, revealing the man that perfectly fine underneath that statue

He shook his whole body, splattering glass everywhere, then he tilts his head and quirked his eye-holy shit! His eyes! Now Bakuda sees it very clear, his eyes are not normal!

"Two strikes." He said in nonchalant tone "One more strike, your last one."

"Fuck you!"

Bakuda quickly grabs the nearby bomb on her table and throw it at him once again. It explodes once again while letting out static voices that not unlike electric

And again it did absolutely nothing to him

"Pain bomb?" He inquired "Really?" His red eyes show gleam of disappointment and mockery "My turn then."

"Fuck! Lee!" Bakuda yelled

Oni Lee moved from his place

"What the?!" Bakuda yelped as he feels the demon masked parahuman hold her arms from behind "What the fuck are you doing?!" She demanded

Oni Lee only silent and move Bakuda to the man direction who laughing

"Oni Lee brain surprisingly is quite simple." He said as he approaches them "At first when I modify his brain I'm afraid I will trigger something wrong but..." He chuckled "Perfect Mind, Tattletale's power, and Panacea's power really good combination."

What the fuck did he say?! Perfect Mind?! Tattletale's power?! Wasn't that the thinker bitch?! And what he means by Panacea's?!

"Fuck you! You can't do a shit against me!" Bakuda struggle in the grip of man that used to be her subordinate "I have trigger in my heart! One wrong move and all my bombs will explode!"

"Dead switch right?" He asked in knowing voice "Why don't you try the one in your toe?"

How the fucking hell this guy... Bakuda tapped her toe and much to her horror, the bomb that she intended is not exploded! She tried again and again but it was useless, no explosion appear

"W-What did you do?" She asked, fear started to creep into her heart

"Tinkertech is useless against me." He stated "I have a power that allows me to control them, and I just turn off the trigger in your heart and toe." His eyes crinkled into what looks like a smirk "You're done for Bakuda."

"No! NO!" Bakuda screamed as she struggled further in Oni Lee's grip, but it was useless, the suicidal bomber apparently far stronger than her "NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! FUCK YOU! FUCK!"

"Don't worry Bakuda, it is not over."

The man, no, the Devil, those eyes, those eyes do not belong to a human, this is not human that stand before her but a Devil. Monster, just like Lung and can be worse even

"From now on you will call me Master, and you shall be the creator of items that kill a monster or even God in future. Rejoice, for I shall grant you your wish, to be the Tinker that known by the World."

Bakuda screaming and kicking as the Devil approach her with his hand opened, she is crying and wailing as she struggles for her freedom, to get out from the impending doom that comes for her yet it was for naught

The last thing that she saw before darkness claim her is the Devil's eyes that glowing and his hand that capture her face

* * *

 **Summary**

PRT investigate about Medhall's missing money and thought it was Undersiders. Simurgh seems to notice that something disrupt one of her plans. Dragon meet with "Inventor" and Penny while Saint having one hell of a panic attack. Bakuda and Oni Lee was enslaved by Rafael through Panacea's power

* * *

 **Copied Powers from Worm Characters**

Wards ENE

Undersiders

Travelers

Triumvirate

Heroes of New York (Chevalier, Ursa Aurora, Adamant, Prism, Jouster, Astrologer, Flechette)

Heroes of Los Angeles (Rime, Arbiter)

Glory Girl

Panacea

Armsmaster

ABB

Dragon

Coil

* * *

 **And we come to the last part of Arc 1. Things started to escalated as Rafael's Kingdom started to born *I need name for his group, any good suggestion?* and with "Inventor" started to making his move now, the technology of their kingdom will be more vast, "Inventor" finally got his hand on Dragon's power after all**

 **And yes, he got Bakuda and Oni Lee on his side, Brockton Bay's gangs days are numbered now. We shall see how Rafael use them for his own gain**

 **As for ranking system. As far I knew other than A rank and S rank there is no explanation anymore about class threats so I decide to make my own. I will give the explanation about them in future**

 **Next chapter will be new Arc, the Arc where Rafael's kingdom raise. Yeah, we started to get more and more action! Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	9. Arc II : 2,1

**Arc II : Raise of the League**

* * *

 **Part I**

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, 17 Apr 2011, 10:30 AM**

 _Nervous being here. Wary of me. Doesn't want to talk with me. Feel I will bring bad news. Curious though why I'm here_

I tilted my head very slightly as Tattletale's power inform me what the woman in front of me felt or thinking. Did I really paint such negative image? I mean, sure my costume is dark and my eyes are intimidating but...

Well I guess the last is more than enough to be a reason. There's a reason why people in Tokyo Ghoul afraid to Ghoul when they see their eyes after all..

"Parian." I called, my voice vibrating due to the device in my mask "Relax, I won't harm you, and... Alright that won't be reassuring." I cut myself while sighing, I tap my mask, pressing the button of the switch, with mechanical sound and his, the mask split into two part and retracted, revealing my face

The woman in mask seems taken back by what I did and-

 _Surprised that I'm unmasking in front of her. Surprised I look young. Confused and bewildered that I'm pretty despite being a man. Found me attractive. Remind her of protagonist in comic that-_

Aaand cut, I turn off Tattletale's power for moment, let's don't go to that direction, I have suspicion of what the comic she reminded, and I sure as hell I won't like it

Maybe I should never change my face using Cosmetic Shapeshift in first place

"Is this better?" I asked, breaking her stupor with small smile

"A-Ah, yes!" Parian stuttered, I can tell her cheeks now has a tint of red despite it was hidden due to her mask "You... You're unmasking in front of me?"

"This will make you more comfortable so why not?" I chuckled as I leaned to my seat, relaxing a bit, showing her sign that I'm not too pressing "Not need to worry, I won't ask you to show me your face, I did this so I do not appear to be too intimidating." I reassure her "It's my eyes isn't it?"

"Umm..."

"Don't worry, I won't be offended, my eyes are kinda scary I know. Sorry, can't be helped in that part, I'm Case 53 after all."

That makes her perked up

"You're Case 53?" She asked with surprise

"Yes." I admitted "Fortunately I'm only a minor, my eyes are the only one that changes, and let just say I do not lost my memory." I said before paused "Not much at least, I mean, I do know my name and where I'm born but I don't have a memory of my trigger." That wasn't lie, I do not have memory that I'm triggering after all since I never went through one

"Is that so..." She murmured, seems in deep thought

I activate Tattletale's power once again

 _Curious about me. Suspicious that I'm not telling the whole story. Suspicious about me being Thinker. Still feeling uncomfortable that I'm unmasked but she not_

"My name is Rafael Ang." I introduce myself "And like I said, no need to show me your face, this is my own decision after all."

"Okay then... Mr Ang?"

"Just call me Rafael or Ang, while I'm older than I look but we're not in the middle of business so no need for formality."

"Alright then Rafael." Parian nodded, seems relaxed as well "So why you come here?"

I smiled again, then I pull out my sunglasses from my pocket dimension and put it on "Well, like I said, it's not about business." I said as I straightened slightly in my seat "I'm here to know more about you."

"Me?" She asked, sounded confused "Ah, could you elaborate that?"

 _Thinking me want to asking her out. Flattered by the offer. Won't mind giving-_

Cute, really. I'm confused though, didn't Parian become a couple with Flechette in future? She is lesbian right so why? True there is no word that she solid one other than "I don't like boys" during her flashback but...

Eh, doesn't matter right now

"Yes." I said "I'm interested as fellow parahuman, what is your goal?"

"My goal?" Parian asked again, taken back by the question

"Uh-huh." I nodded "Your goal, why you wear a mask and become Parian? Why attracting attention? No offense, I can understand if you did that in a safer city like New York or Los Angeles, but Brockton Bay?" I shook my head "Majority of this city is ruled by villains. Doing that will do nothing but attract their attention." I left it unsaid that it was bad, very bad since this city is known to be the capital of Neo-Nazi -and she was black to boot

Parian only silent, her mask makes me unable to see her emotion, but that was unnecessary

 _Surprised at the question. Curious why got asked that question. Reluctant to tell the story to a person that she just met like me. Doesn't know how to explain it._

Under normal circumstance I will let the topic drop but since her answer is necessary I decide to keep pushing

"Why you want to know?" She asked

"... I guess it's only fair for me to explain myself properly first." I said with hum "Well, it's because I want to take over this city."

Aaaand cue the usual shocked expression

"E-Excuse me?" She stammered

"I want to take over this city." I repeated "Kicking out the gangs, making things better for Brockton Bay." I stated "I will build farm around the Boat Graveyard, pull out some land and tangle it with this city, making this place bigger, build buildings and home for people." I listed as I imagine the city I wanted "And castle for me, flying one perhaps, it won't be impossible seeing our current technology."

Building castle that reaches the sky? Perish that thought, I'm building a castle in the sky. It will need very powerful protection and anti-gravity machine, perhaps one that like in Birdcage, it will take months or even a year to build one but it wasn't impossible

With Penny's help and my powers, I calculated it would be between eight to fourteen months at least. And if I got to copy another Tinker that specializes in building big objects, it would be faster

"You... You want to be a villain?" Parian asked, sounding horrified

"Villain?" I blinked "Being villain mean I'm hurting people, no, no. What I want is to make this city into a better place." I corrected her "Right now this city may not look like it but if you take another glance, you will see it was the villains that running this place. Drugs dealer, illegal casino, prostitution, security, territory. They all pretty much controlled by them, only Boardwalk that owned by Protectorate and PRT

"I can tolerate if it only for one or two years but it has been very long, ever since Marquis fall things instead become better got worst. Empire start to spread their stupid belief to the whole city making people in America to believe in thing that they oppose in very first time, Merchant poisoning more young generation and make the grown-up into trash society and create more burden

"Then come Lung, the ABB. He beat the entire Protectorate and make absorb all Asian gangs, yet no reinforcement or extra parahuman given to this city, seriously. Not to mention before he comes things already very bad, I mean, Human trafficking? How was that even legal at this age? Why don't we strip the electric and goes back to stone age, we have the so-called "Emperor" and "Dragon" already, all we need is a castle or things like that."

I let out a sigh while massaging my temple as I finished my rant and leaning back in the seat. Damn, I really become a bit depressed now

"So you see, this city so-called law already useless. It almost like this place is abandoned and used for some kind of experiment."

Which practically true, Brockton Bay is one of model that used for post-apocalypse city after all

"I'm not a villain, I'm a vigilante who will clean this city and make it under my protection." I stated, looking at Parian in eyes "The law has proven ineffective so I decide to take matters with my own hand, I will take over this city and make it into better one."

Parian stared at me, I don't need x-ray vision or Tattletale's power to know that she thinks of me as insane or ridiculous, I already got that from Undersiders and Travelers when I told them after all so-

"That was very noble of you." She said

... Huh?

Did she just said...

I activate Tattletale's power in instant

 _Surprised at my goal. Found it to be admirable in some way. Understand why I want to change this city. Doesn't like Brockton Bay current state. Wish the Protectorate and PRT to be more active. Lost someone to Empire yesterday. Fami-_

I clamp down my power quickly when I reach that part, I don't want to invade her privacy to that level

Did she lose her family to Empire? How? I mean... Parian family... If I recall wasn't they got killed by Slaughterhouse Nine so...

Wait, there movement from Empire's cape yesterday, I get informed by Lisa about it but I wasn't in the city since I go to where Citrine was and...

But that doesn't happen in canon so why did...

The answer comes in instant

ABB bombing

...

Well fuck

In canon Empire forced to retreat and unable to move too much because ABB started their serial bombing, bomb that actually dangerous and can bring down cape, bomb from Bakuda herself

But in here? ABB didn't do anything, I told Bakuda and Oni Lee to lay off for a moment and in result the Empire make their move, trying to act bolder and take territory with intent to testing the ABB to see how the gangs would response

And Parian loss her family because of that...

Because of that she lost faith in Protectorate and authority... Maybe not entirely but right now? She probably still mourning and not thinking straight

Fuck, did I just turned Parian into pseudo-Taylor?

"Parian, are you okay?" I asked softly

"Huh? I... I'm fine. Why?" She asked back

"Nothing." I shook my head slowly with a small smile. I pull out bottle off water from my pocket dimension along with a two cup. From many powers I get when I explore Eidolon's selection power this is one of my favorites

A Thinker ability that would allow me to understand chemical properties, a bit hydrokinesis to modify liquid, combined with biochemical Tinkering

The moment I pour the content into my cup it no longer a water but milky yellow liquid. I pour it into the other cup as well and raise it to Parian who looks at the cup as if it was some kind of juice made from alien blood

"It's nothing but a fresh juice, try it. I know your mask's jaw part can be removed." I said while giving reassuring smile to her as I sip my drink

Parian stares at the cup in her hand that I give, studying it intently, then she watches me taking another sip. That seems make her slight hesitated as she remove bottom part of her mask, revealing her dark skin and she took sip of it

No need to use Tattletale's power to know that she surprised and enjoying it

"What is this?" She asked in surprise

"Just a mixture of orange and apple that taken care very well." I answered with a grin "And I might add small alcohol as well, nothing harmful, just enough to enchant the taste."

She takes another sip while letting out pleasant sound "This is great."

"Right?" I asked with a grin "This is one of my favorite powers."

She nodded again but paused when registering my words "Powers?"

"I'm second coming Eidolon." I stated "Except I'm more versatile. I can get power and charge it faster than him." Which is true, the current Eidolon will stand no chance against me, if he is in his prime though it will be another case

Parian stared at me, then she looks at her drink, then back at me "What do you want Rafael?"

"I want to tell you that this city will change, I will change it, I will burn the majority of it and rebuild it. No people will die except for the villains but the same thing can't be said to the properties." I answered while taking another sip of my drink "This city will be in chaos. Heroes will rise to oppose me, they won't let me do as I wish, but they will lose in the end."

Parian only silence as she also took another sip of her drink "And you want me to join you?"

"No, no if you don't want to. I want to warn you if you want to leave Brockton Bay now would be a good time." I said in strict voice "I do not mean to kick you out but things will really dangerous in here. If you want to go out I will give you enough fund, you and your family, I don't want innocent get caught."

"... You don't want me to join the heroes to stop you to be precise."

Well, it was never be said that Parian is stupid

"That was true." I admitted shamelessly "While I do not particularly worried about heroes but it's better if I can reduce their numbers when the time comes." I told her "If we come to blow... Well, I will hold back a bit when facing you." I chuckled "But if you want to lay dormant and stay neutral at least told me where the area that I should be left untouched when the time come."

"But even if I join you what uses I could be?" She asked "My power is not much, I can control doll or things like that. I don't think it would be so powerful or helpful."

"I think you might be able to be very useful."

Judging by her lips that parted slightly she is clearly surprised "How so?"

I quirk my own lips into the grin "That would be spoiling things." I said teasingly

Parian's true power has always come as a mystery, so do Sleeper. No one knows about them -Sleeper is more unknown to be honest, they're the mystery. However it was safe to say that Parian indeed able to face Behemoth for a moment if she wishes to

Her telekinesis... It can block Behemoth's killer aura, lightning, and heat, with proper control it also will allow her to tank even Alexandria's punch. I understand now why Wildbow state that she can hold off against Behemoth or buy some time at least. She won't be able to injure him but at least she can divert his attention and fight in defensive state

And seeing Behemoth reputation... Yeah, that was impressive...

Parian lips curled into what I thought as frown at my answer and to be honest I found it rather cute with her mask on

"Anyway, here is my number, contact me if you interested to join or tell me if you want to lay dormant so I won't bother where you usually walk around." I said as I give her my card

She took it and give a look for a moment "Who else working under you?"

"Undersiders and group called Travelers."

"I don't recognize the latter but the former, they're villain right?"

"They're a group that got on the wrong side of the system." I corrected "I won't make a reason for what they did, but comparing to Kaiser, Lung, Hookwolf, and all other villains in this city? Undersiders is good people."

"Hellhound is a murderer."

"Happened in her Trigger Event, when she was a child and she was abused. What kind of thing you expect when a child suddenly got power and faced to her abuser?"

Her silent was more than enough to tell me that she is convinced

"Besides I will have body count for myself after I'm done." I said "I'm not a good person, I have a sense of morality and justice but it was through my own vision." I told her in serious and honest voice "I will take my leave then Parian, hopefully, we won't meet as opposite side in coming chaos soon."

I stand from my place and about to teleport back, however I paused, thinking of something. Then I decide to do it, no harm in that after all. I pull out 1-liter bottle of water then place it on table, with concentration, I alter it into the drink that I just made

"A little gift." I said with a grin while pushing the bottle to her "Hopefully you like it."

And with that, I teleported away

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, Ex-Coil's base, 17 Apr 2011, 11:35 AM**

"So how the recruiting attempt go?" Lisa asked as she place tea to my table

"It's going fine, I got Parian hooked." I answered as I typing my laptop "Apparently Parian's fate to the authority is no longer as good as before thanks to their ineffectiveness."

I left it in there, she is smart enough to put the clue together, in fact I might give too much clue and judging from her eyes that widened briefly I'm sure she already get the reason

"So the one that died yesterday..." She murmured with grim voice

"Yeah, apparently someone that close to her. Family perhaps or close friend." I said with grunt

"... And you feel guilty." She said, sounding slightly surprised "You feel guilty since somehow you knew the Empire not supposed to do that due to Bakuda plan to retaliate by telling Oni Lee to bombs around."

I spare a short glance to her from my laptop, only for a second before I shift back my focus to the monitor "Yes."

"It's not your fault, you know that right?" Lisa asked, her voice a bit soft

"Indirectly? No, but I still playing the part." I stated while uploading codes and data to Penny in my secret base "Make no mistake, I do not feel that guilty but it annoys me nonetheless." I narrowed my eyes and stop typing as I done, I leaned back to my seat while rolling my neck "You no need to worry Lisa, I will feel better after I grind Empire 88 and Merchant to dirt."

"Shouldn't expect less from you." She said in an exasperated voice "And about that, we need to talk."

"The Empire 88 and Merchant?"

"Only the former." Lisa elaborated "You knew Kaiser ruling Medhall, one of the biggest company in this city right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"We can't just kill him. It will cause an imbalance to financial of this city."

I shifted in my seat, facing the blonde fully with narrowed eyes "Did I still not clear in explaining my goal?"

"You want to go like Nilbog, but you don't want to hurt the people. You want to rule this city like a King." Lisa stated "I understand that but think about the people. You want to become vigilante that practically own this city correct?"

"Yes."

"Then let this city keep going, you want to become Brockton Bay King, it won't be hard with your power, but running this place if the people oppose you will be troublesome. It doesn't mean I told you to not kill Kaiser, you can do that if you want but think about his asset, about Medhall."

"Hmm, I get what you mean." I hummed while rubbing my chin "I have plan for that already though." I pull out a document from my pocket dimension and toss it to her "Here."

She caught it and flip the folder open, pulling the paper and read the content "You want Purity to run Medhall?" She asked, eyes still not leaving the paper though

"Yes, she has daughter, and for two years already not active in Empire and attacking ABB or Merchant. It was clear that while she probably still has her racism but she doesn't want to work with Empire anymore."

"And she is Kaiser's former wife, Aster is his heir." Lisa smirked slyly "She can replace Max Anders anytime she wants if he died, yes." She grinned as she put back the document "Yes, this could work."

"It will work." I said with shrug "I already calculate the number."

"... You're bullshit you know that?" Lisa deadpanned at me "It makes me wonder why the hell you still need me."

"Secretary for one." I said "I can't be at many places at same time." Then I remember Shroedinger, ability that allow me to do multitask and it second trigger that create pseudo Shadow Clone "I can, but it will be too troublesome and pain in the head. You shouldn't ask that question, you know why I recruit you in first place after all."

"I do, but I want to hear it from you directly."

I shoot her bewildered look. What the hell she take this is as? A confession?

She only laughed as she goes back to her desk and started to typing her own laptop, making me roll my eyes and take a sip from tea that served. Hmm, not bad "How the Undersiders fairing?" I asked

"So far? Good. Brian has enough money now, once he enters 18 he can get custody of his little sister. Or he can get it now by paying the right people but it seems he content with waiting for now. Alec is fine, he told me to said "thanks" for the new X-box. Rachel... Well, she is Rachel, she doesn't complain much right now and for Taylor..."

"Yes?" I inquired as she paused "Go on."

Lisa bit her lower lips, she seems unsure what to say "You... You know she is a hero right?"

"From the first moment I see her, yes."

"Then you know what is wrong with her." Lisa sighed, she seems resigned about something "Taylor is terrified, absolutely. She was confused and afraid. You really did a number to her you know? She doesn't know how to deal with you, not without endangering herself and her father."

"Good." I said plainly "That was what I want. She should fear me if I become her enemy, she would be stupid if she doesn't. Nothing is safe if I really want it to die." And that was the truth, nothing is safe from me if I push myself to kill them, even Endbringers and Scion

Though the last one can kill me as well if I'm not very careful

"You know what I mean Rafael." Lisa's lips curled to a thin line and she shoots me disapproval look "She will go insane or do something stupid at this rate."

I let out a sigh, I know what she means. Right now Taylor is in between rock and hard place. If she betrays me she and her father will suffer -I'm not going to let it goes unpunished, doesn't need her to kill Scion- but if she stays like this then this city soon will be mine. And while normally I don't care but Taylor is mine now, she is Undersiders, my employee, and I take care what is mine

"Fine, I will talk with her later. Arrange a meeting between us if you want." I relented with sigh

"Great!" Lisa grinned "You won't mind if I do it soon right?"

"Do what you wish but remember, we will be busy starting 24 April." I said

Why? Because on 23 April Lung will be transferred out from this city to Birdcage, and after that done, there is no way Empire and Merchant will stay silent. The former no doubt will start to expand their territory to make sure they get all ABB's territory

And that was the day where I will present myself

I only have six days left...

Might as well get done with Taylor and Noelle, I'm sure I will be able to handle them

"By the way boss, we need a name."

"What?"

"A name for our group."

"You already did, Undersiders and Travelers."

"Yes, but we work for you now, we become one group." Lisa replied "Making new name will show us to the public that we reform now and work directly with you."

I curl my lips into thin line. Name... Gods, I never thought about it. Individuals name is easy but a team? Hmm... Might as well copy from something else, no Marvel or DC to sue me after all

"The League." I said "That is what we will be called."

"The League..." Lisa rolled the name on her tongue "Meaning a group of people or countries that band together. Simple, short, sounds cool but have deep meaning." She hummed before shrugged "Sure, let's go with that, the League then."

"Speaking about the group, I need you to call everyone." I told her "You all will go through physical examination today."

"Physical examination?" Lisa blinked

"I take my employee health very seriously, tell them to gather this afternoon."

"... You want to heal the member of Travelers, the one who in a wheelchair aren't you?" She stated more than asked, then her lips curled to grin "You use that excuse while in reality you only want to cure her. Aww, boss, you're softie you know that?"

I feel my eyebrow twitched as she let out laugh, then I pull pillow from my pocket dimension and throw it at her, hitting the Thinker in face with enough force to push her and her seat down entirely

She still laughing though since she knew it annoys me

Damn fox...

* * *

 **League's HQ, 3:45 PM**

"Your lung is fine, as expected though since you're still young. You have trauma on your shoulder's joint, chests, and there also a small fragment of bones in your upper left arm." I listed as I stare at Trickster in eyes while touching his lower arm. Then with a simple thought, I twist the cells, I twist the biology of his body, I regenerate the cells that wounded, break them and recycle them in instant then use them as a source, I fix everything that damaged in his body, I only cure the lung a little though, he will need it since if I refresh it to new he has to accustomed to smoking again

That will make him coughing mess after few inhales

Panacea's power... Gods, it not just simple touch. The moment I touch someone I know how those cells work, how human or creature biology function, know how to alter or even improve them

And all of that happened in very short time

While what I did may seem complicated to Trickster but in reality it only takes-

"There." I said as I release my hold "Make sure eat quite a lot to replace the biomass."

Trickster blinked "That's it?

"Yes."

"You only touch me for... What? Thirty seconds?"

Exactly

See? I just alter part of chest, arms, legs and do a full check up to Trickster, and all of that is only take less than a minute. I got Thinker power on package when I try to alter something, it accelerated my thought and my mind process that allows me to do small multitask

Panacea's power is awesome!

"I'm that awesome." I said to him and he snorted "Now step aside, Grue it's your turn." I called the Undersiders leader

The man in black leather jacket and skeleton mask step forward, he stares at me who look at him expectantly, then he let out sigh and remove his glove

"Do you really have to do this?"

"I take the health of my employee very seriously." I said in nonchalant voice "And this is only simple check-up."

"You altering our biology."

"This is healthy checkup."

"You can hire a doctor for us."

"Take too much time."

"Ask Panacea. I'm sure you can, you have the right money and connection right now."

"Panacea is only dozens of steps away from becoming a villain." I said to him swiftly "She burned herself, trying to seek approval from a woman who in reality is only a foolish little girl that never once move out from her trauma." I elaborated "Frankly, if this keeps going she will become a villain in next few months." I make small calculation "And with her power, she can become something that makes Bonesaw pout and whine in jealousy, the World can enter apocalypse state in few days if she wants to."

Despite can't be seen I sure as hell the Undersiders and Travelers have horrified look beneath their masks

"You're kidding." Skitter said with shocked voice

"No, he is not." Lisa answered for me "Panacea's power is as bad as he said, and she also burned just like what he said as well." She told Taylor "That is why I don't talk with her and told you to shove chloroform to her nose immediately during the robbery, because she is dangerous with capital D, and also have a lot of baggage in her mind."

"The greatest healer in the World is also the most dangerous parahuman in the World." Regent commented with a whistle "Talk about ironic."

"She is not the most dangerous parahuman." Tattletale corrected, then she glances at me "Not anymore at least."

The implication of what she said was clear to the whole Undersiders. I have her power and right now I'm using it on them. The Travelers who don't know about that meanwhile thought of her words to reinforce how powerful I am

"You have trauma on your small intestine, heck it even scratch your kidney until now and-" I began to list the injuries that he have before altering them all, making sure his body become good like a new

Meanwhile Grue seems become uncomfortable as I continue to speak

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry, no one listening to what I'm said right now, your injury is private." I said, making him surprised "I lower the frequency of my voice and maneuver it directly to your ears, only you able to hear me." I release my hand while saying that "Eat a lot okay? Go take some Fugly's Bob burger, it maybe greasy but the fat can be used as well."

Grue retract his hand and put back his glove, he flexed his fingers and clench them into a fist "Yeah, I feel better and fresher than before. Some ache I felt also gone, thanks."

"I always taking care of my employee." I said with smile, this time I spoke aloud

"Though... I wonder why that particular ability seems familiar."

"Because it's like Screamer, a former member of Slaughterhouse Nine." I answered nonchalantly, making him freeze "And yes, I can mimic voices too if I want, but my range not as powerful as her."

"Wait, what about Slaughterhouse Nine?" Ballistic chimed in "What voice?"

"Screamer, one of founder Slaughterhouse Nine, her power allow her to control sounds very accurately with very big range. She can mimic people voices and usually drive people to crazy as she acts like their inner thought or something like that. She also can make powerful soundwave directly to your ears and make you deaf or die from the shock." Tattletale supplied for everyone, she then shakes her head "Really boss, you pull new powers every single day."

"I'm like Eidolon on steroid." I said dryly "By the way Trickster, after this, we will go and test my theory to Noelle below."

"Really?" Trickster asked "You... You already make the cure?"

"Not yet, I need to do some experiment first. However I did tell you that you will be there to see it directly right? And since my theory is not quite off, I think it might work." I said, then I paused and pull out my phone, I dial particular number

"Hello?" A soft and feminine voice answered

"Dinah, hello, how are you?"

"I... I'm fine, sir."

"Good, good. Am I bothering you right now?"

"No, not really. My parent sticks close to me but they still have their jobs so..."

"I see..."

They didn't learn... They did not fucking learn, even after their girl just got kidnapped... They still neglect her like this. No wonder Dinah doesn't want to reunite with them in canon after she got rescued

"They have security around right?" I asked

"Yes, they rent two extra security and I probably won't be able to go out by myself alone soon."

At least they have the decency to put some security but... Really, shouldn't they be there for her right now?

Then again, they do not know that Dinah kidnapped, unlike in canon where she missing for a month. As far they know she only missing for one day and then she comes back tomorrow with excuse that she got harassed by couple of Merchant's drug dealer, then got saved and returned tomorrow by someone

"You do realize that if you want I can make some sort of body double for you right? Just says it and I will take you out."

Dinah is working for me instead goes to PRT, not directly of course, she staying in her house and provide support like now instead. Of course, if she wants to I will show her around, I even give some tinkertech watch for her that connected to Penny, if something happened to Dinah she will tell me immediately

As for why she prefer me...

Well, let just say it was story for another time

"I know Rafael, thank you. Can I go to see your secret base?"

"It's secret for some reason, I will bring you to somewhere else if you want though." I offered

I always have soft spot for children, and to be honest I really very regretful to let her experience such traumatic event. The stress when knowing she about to be kidnapped and every day the chance of her safe getting slimmer

It was like knowing you will be dead and there is nothing you can do to stop it

That is why I offer so many things for her and let her go back despite how dangerous to me she is. Her precog can include me, unlike Contessa or Simurgh who has to build a model of me, yet I still let her go because what I had done to her...

It will never leave my mind until I die

"How about Earth Aleph?"

"I can't take you there now, in next few months? Sure."

"87,637% you will take me there in next three months."

"Now you ruin the surprise." I chided her playfully

She giggled in response "Sorry, I can't help it."

In next three months huh? The number quite high too. What happened in next three months? Meh, I will deal with it later

"Anyway Dinah, I want to ask something."

"Sure."

"You remember the scenarios that I give to you?"

"Hold on."

I heard sounds of tussling and footsteps, she clearly not remember them and so decide to write them on some paper

"Yes, I got them here."

"Good, can you list the result for me?"

"68,19% chance it will succeed in future and without any casualty for scenario 1. 50,87% for the scenario 2, and 79,84% for the last one."

I quirked my eyebrow. Well, it wasn't surprising, I mean, I already make calculation by myself about the plan but hearing the direct result still something else. As I thought scenario 3 is the one with the best result

The three scenarios have me and entire Travelers along with Noelle but the similarity only in there. The first one would be me using Citrine's power and shut her power down then began to heal her while having my Mirror Image -power that allows me to manifest phantom copies of myself and able to use my power- to help me stabilize her. The second one would be me using Eidolon's power to absorb Noelle's shard, just like he did it to refill her power, I will suck it dry and make her power gone permanently, same thing I also going to use Mirror Image, it seems the chance that someone wouldn't be dead is only fifty percent in future

The third one meanwhile is a combination of the two, I will draining her shard every day and at the same time turn off her power. Even when I'm done creating device that will able to nullify her power I still going to keep absorb it every day until it barely function

I know I shouldn't ask Dinah, the third scenario is the best, however I don't want to take a risk, what if when I absorb her shard's energy it clashed against her nullifier and cause a negative side effect in future? That is why I ask Dinah. True I can ask the question myself but I also want to... Have to chat with her so she not lonely

"Thank you, Dinah, is there something you want?" I asked

"I heard Gelato from Italy taste good! Can you bring me one?"

I feel my lips curled into an amused grin, seriously? "Gelato from Italy? Sure, I will bring them for you. Which flavor do you want?"

"Umm... All of them?" She asked with giddy voice

"Can you even eat them all?" I chuckled "But yes, I will bring them all to you then. I will give it to you tomorrow after lunch, how about it?"

"Ehhh, I want it tonight!"

"Eating ice cream in the night is not healthy."

"You can cure me if I got sick!"

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't eat healthy food."

"Pleaaaseeee."

"Fine you little Oracle." I relented with a sigh "Tonight at 9 PM then."

"Yayyyy!"

I let out another chuckle "Well, I have something to do now, see you later then."

"Okay."

I cut off the call after that and put back my phone to table, I briefly look at everyone who stares at me with varying expression, from uncaring to surprise. Tattletale though grinning, her usual vulpine and sly grin

"What?" I asked, mostly to Tattletale

"Nothing!" She said with a grin "Like I said, despite your rough and strict appearance you're really softie inside."

"I'm human too you know?" I replied wryly "And since you seem in the mood to talk why don't you come here and let me check on you."

"... You planning to turn my skin to orange aren't you?"

"Maybe. I will add extra fur and tail too, you like to act like a fox after all."

"Alright! Alright! Point taken! Geez, boss no need to show your teeth like that."

"I'm wearing mask right now."

"It was in metaphorical sense!"

* * *

 **League's HQ, Noelle's vault, 06:20 PM**

Noelle power... She is able to create a clone of something that she touches -the longer she did, the better the clone- and those she ate was put into a comatose state while they get a vision of their worst life experience. Not end in there but the copied parahuman shards are actually connected to each other and get a new ability. Such as clone of Taylor who controls rats or Grue with darkness teleportation for example

And I did not get that powers, it seems Unlimited Shards Work is also started to grow stronger, guess what I get?

It was better, I got multiple powers, two to be precise

The first, I able to create a clone of anything as long as I have their DNA, complete with their powers and memory, however they will only live for thirty minutes at best, if I insist it, it can be an hour but the clone's power quality will be degraded. It also gives me the slightly weaker version of the parahuman I cloned

It was a powerful ability. Creating a clone of parahuman? Even if it only thirty minutes but it still something else, but it doesn't interest me much, not very much at least, what makes me drooling is the second

It allows me to probe and connect one shard to another

Make no mistake, I can't make new power and... Well, to be precise I can't create new shard, but I can combine shards temporarily, getting both powers at same time by connecting them to each other

This will make me more versatile than before. I can create temporary shard that has power of Legend and Alexandria then use it and it only counts as one slot, which means I have another slot for power

And this also can cover many, many weakness

For example... Sting's power and Legend's laser

I still cannot make it of course, and I also need to be careful to combine them, I will need time to experiment but you see my point? Just how useful this power for me?

I assume this power is actually what Noelle would have had she drink her vial properly. God damn, talk about overkill, then again she was S-class cape, she is mini Endbringer for God's sake. The vial that she supposed to drink is actually Triumvirate-tier level power, and it got screwed by the Simurgh

"Alright, Noelle." I said as I stare at the monstrous girl in front of me. Gods, monstrous is not enough words. To be honest, she is the most fucked up things I ever saw in my life. Her bottom body really consists of monsters, snarling dogs, mutated felines, tentacles and hand-like limbs that wiggling around. Gods, she is worthy to be called Lovecraft creature alright "I will start now okay, and know that there chance when I activate my power yours won't take it very well." I stated "Your power is already beyond control, calling it sentient won't be an exaggeration, thus it may go berserk when I try to shut it down, and these guys." I gestured to the phantom images of me that flying around, there seven of them, each of them only can use two powers but it powers nonetheless "Will act as a security guard. Are you ready?"

Noelle gives tentative nod, her breath that faster than normal show she is nervous but at the same time she also determined "Yes."

"The process would be painful perhaps, so keep hold it alright? This is so you can recover and cured, fight whatever trying to control you, time to show the Great Tactician of Travelers that bring your team to countless victory."

Noelle's eyes widened in surprise, then smile blossomed across her face "You know that?"

"That you all the best gamer team?" I glanced at the Trickster who watching from afar "Yes, I know." I chuckled "Then shall we begin?"

Noelle nodded, face solemn "Yes."

I nodded back, closing my eyes and began to focus, three of my phantom images is around me to pull me out in case Noelle went berserk and attack me, the other four meanwhile surround her to immobilize her if that happen

I activate Glimpse, along with Citrine's power

Citrine's power... It was like how she described, it affects small area on her line of sight but the details is, it actually influences over reality. Not the best comparison, a third or fourth rate control of reality perhaps. It emitting frequency of the shard, emitting the wave that it gets from the multidimensional energy or its power source. It then able to emit wave that clash against other shards frequency to their host, shutting them down temporarily

Citrine said it almost like searching for a radio signal, for me though it was different. Ever use a microscope? Remember how troublesome it is to set the objective lens so you can find bacteria or virus? Yeah it was like that, but now instead of knob, I have to use my eyes and mind, I have to shift and squint my eyes to make everything that blurs around me to be clear

Luckily there Perfect Mind and Tattletale's power for that

It doesn't even take five seconds for me to make everything clear. Perfect Mind allows me to analyze everything and Tattletale's power piece things that miss and make super leapt, giving me instant result

There lines, countless of them and glowing in a various way, it was like staring at the river of colors. I focused to my front, to where Noelle is. There, I see them, among the colors that mixed she stood differently, she is... She is also a pack of colors but those colors were shrouded by a... Silver? No, it more like a steel gray, color of rusty metal to be precise

Alright, so this... Gray shroud... It was her power I assume? Great Gods, it was... It was massive, just like Noelle itself and their shapes, all of their shapes are wrong, it was like seeing mixture of straight and curly noodles into one bowl, very crowded and mess

Do other powers complicated like this as well? No, I doubt it, Noelle's shard is already unstable and gain consciousness, after all, that is why it was so abstract and mess like this

Alright, now I already locate and focused to her, time to find the right "frequency" to shut down her power. I slowly activate Citrine's power further, sending wave and energy to alter the being that stands before me and-

A scream reached my ears and I instantly recognize it come from Noelle. I ignore it, I cannot stop here, her power responded, it was what hurt her. Her power that supposed to be dead but become alive -I won't call it alive though, more like barely able to do anything but what troubling is it connected to Noelle and thus able to influence her- once again thanks to eating straight for even if it already dead in first place but thanks to kept eating straight for two years it gain small consciousness

Just like how Eden still could be revived, dead shard too, albeit it becomes unstable, flawed and it energy source limited but it revived nonetheless. Her hunger perhaps related to her shard that just reborn and it doesn't want to die thus it keep eating and consuming to prevent itself from extinct

Well too bad pal, this time you die for real

I can feel few of my phantom already moved, Noelle no longer remain idle, she was thrashing around, I feel multiple barriers now encased her whole body, one of them summon chain from CYOA power and bound her

I ignore them all, I keep digging, searching through her rusty steel "frequency" with my own, trying to find the match and able to dismantle her power. Great Gods, it was hard, I'm racing with time here! I only have five minutes through Glimpse!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It almost like defusing a bomb, a bomb that ate parahuman and can become another Endbringer!

There!

I found the signal, I found the "frequency", I analyze it three times in quick through my accelerated mind and Tattletale's power, I make calculation few times once again to be sure, then I memorize it, I make sure it engraved deep in my mind and

I pull the lever off

And Noelle's scream intensified

I sense one of my phantom image use Panacea's power to her in instant, trying to save her as her power went down. Her gigantic monstrous bottom part hissed and start to deflate, like a balloon that out of gas and they also started to rotting fast

"Noelle! Noelle!" Trickster screamed and approach her as I fell to the ground with pant, the girl already fell unconscious, my phantom image put her to sleep and-

I let out a heavy gasp as Glimpse's time limit up and clutched my head. I gritted my teeth in pain as I breathe heavily and trying to calm the headache I got from using three Thinker abilities simultaneously. I quickly drop Tattletale's power and Glimpse, shifting it to Surgery then I tap my forehead and I let out another gasp as I fell to my rear on the ground

"Avatar, sir?" Noelle asked in worry

Trickster, who nearest to me instantly come, he was on my side and try to help me "Hey, you okay?"

"I... I'm fine." I croaked out, my vision was a blur for a moment. Gods this is why handling Noelle will be troublesome, I never want to use Thinker powers too much at same time, the headache is a bitch

"You sure? You're... Bleeding through your eyes."

I touch my face hearing that and notice something wet in there, I wipe and see he was right, its blood. Great Gods, I just cried blood, if that was not sign... I don't know what else is. Though I can cure myself using Surgery but the pain is still not worth, really

"I'm fine, just a Thinker headache." I stated as I raise and stand, brushing my pants, I stare at Trickster before shifting to Noelle "Congratulations, it works." I said with smiling eyes

Noelle's eyes widened, face show shocked "R-Really? B-But you didn't do anything!"

"Let just say I just create a... Reality simulation for five minutes, and in that simulation I able to find the right "frequency" to turn off your power." I informed

"I... I see..." Noelle said, she seems not believe it but doesn't want to say it aloud

"Now then, since it was done, I will go to my own place." I told them "I need to ask my Tinker after all."

"How long it would take?" Trickster asked

I make the calculation in my mind. I have Dragon, Armsmaster, Kid Win, and all other Tinker in CYOA, and there also help from Penny who now already become very good after I manage to understand Dragon's code after copying her own power

"Tomorrow." I said to him "Tomorrow night, or in next two days." I informed "My Tinker is good, really good, trust me." I chuckled at their disbelief face "Now since we done, you all free to go."

I teleport myself and gone from their sight, no use to staying in here, I have a tight schedule until 24 April after all. Let's see, after this I have met with Uber and Leet, after that I have to find place for the girls that still kept by ABB to be sold, then I need to start creating Noelle's power canceler device

Damn it, what a really tight schedule I have

And I also need to buy gelato from Italy for Dinah tonight, I promise her after all

And people want me to rule the World? Handling one city already troublesome enough

* * *

 **Summary**

Rafael makes contact with Parian, discover that his action by stopping Bakuda from her bombing spree made Empire 88 to move since no retaliation from them, thus ended with one of people Parian close with dead. He talks with Tattletale after that, discussing more plan, talk about Undersiders, and Rafael decides he will have chat with Taylor soon in future. They also decide to call their group The League from now own

Rafael examines and cure all members of Travelers and Undersiders that sick or injured, having small chat with them, calling Dinah and chat with her while promising her gelato from Italy. After that, he started his plan to heal Noelle and so far things seem pretty good

Only one week before Rafael come out and present himself to the World

* * *

 **Copied Powers from Worm Characters**

Wards ENE

Undersiders

Travelers

Triumvirate

Heroes of New York (Chevalier, Ursa Aurora, Adamant, Prism, Jouster, Astrologer, Flechette)

Heroes of Los Angeles (Rime, Arbiter)

Glory Girl

Panacea

Armsmaster

ABB

Dragon

Coil

Parian

* * *

 **So yeah, we enter new Arc now, this is Arc where Avatar will come to public. It still the beginning so no action, not yet. Right now he still dealing with his subordinate but soon though, after he done, we will see a lot of action and the POV maybe changing, not from him but to other people, Taylor, Heroes or other people**

 **Next will be meeting with Purity, talk with Taylor and more. Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Stay tuned and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	10. Arc II : 2,2

**Arc II : Raise of the League**

* * *

 **Part II**

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, 18 April 2011, 11:30 AM**

Let's see... Downtown area, Gardenia Apartment, if I recall it supposed to be around here...

Clad in plain white t-shirt that topped by black leather jacket, followed by blue jeans and pair of white sneakers, I flying around with Invisible active and searching for particular place

God damn it, I'm sleepy right now, last night was quite hectic since in the end, I have to use Shroedinger once again so I can create it without any mistake yet also fast and effective. However the thing is, using Shroedinger is very tiring and exhausting, not in body but mental. Thankfully I already use power that able to refresh my body but for some reason I still sleepy

Oh well, I will sleep after this done, I have few hours before my next schedule after all

I found the apartment that I looking for, I observe the place and count the windows and floors to find where the person I want to meet live. It wasn't long before I finished and I fly to the direction, passing through the wall as if it was never there

After that, I shed off my power and revealed to the World once again. I pull out mirror from my pocket dimension and started to fix my hair that becomes untidy due to flying, I banish it and also brush my clothes

Alright I already clean enough, let's see what else is... Oh, my sunglasses, that one should never be forgotten, my eyes are kinda scary after all

After I put my sunglasses I walk to the door and begin to knock it few times, putting hand to my pocket I let out small hum as I wait for it to open

It didn't take long

"Yes? Who's there?"

A feminine and mature voice come through the door. Huh, her voice is more... Silky? No, more smooth than I thought

I activate Bluff from CYOA's power

"Someone who wants the best for you and your daughter." I said in calming voice "Can you let me enter, Ms. Russel? I assure you I have no intention to harm you and your daughter."

No need x-ray vision to see how she freeze behind the door when I finished. She is not stupid, she knows well what I mean. Right now she probably thinking should she open the door or prepare to blast me away

She chose the former of course

The woman... Kayden Anders or Purity... Is not beautiful, not really, she is... Average, standard but not unattractive. She is... Well, you know the type of woman who lives in neighbor or girl in next door? Yeah, that was her, it suits her perfectly

And despite she already reach her late twenties but she still relatively look young

I smiled at her, kind, benevolent, and gentle but not too perfect, I don't want to remind her to Kaiser after all

"Ms Russel, it is nice to meet you, my name is Rafael Ang." I introduce myself in a soft voice "I come here to talk about your future in this city, may I come in?"

Kayden's eyes narrowed, the former strongest Blaster studying me intently and without difficult I can tell her opinion of me degrading already

Because I'm Chinese.

Even if most Chinese recognized through our eyes but there difference in Asian's skin to other people, my cheeks and chin also quite enough to show it

I can taste the hatred and bigotry from her but it wasn't strong, but it still there nonetheless

"Are you ABB?" She asked in grim voice

"ABB will be dead soon and I have no intention to save them." I answered with shrug "Ms. Russel, I come here only want to talk I swear, and like I said this is important for you and your daughter."

The brown-haired woman quirked her eyebrow, then she gives brief nod and steps aside to let me enter. I smiled at her and go inside

"Take a seat in there." Kayden said as she gestured to the nearest seat and I did as she told

While doing that I briefly observe the apartment and noted it wasn't bad, the design was neat and simple yet it also shows cleanness and high class

I like it

"I will hire you in future to decorate my office." I said with chuckle as I observe the room

Kayden's eyes widened slightly before they brightened, happy at my comment as she takes seat in front of me "You like it?"

"I do." I nodded honestly "The way you put the couch, the TV." I glanced at the mentioned objects before shifted to another one "And everything else is neat, you also use the right paint that makes them look refreshing in eyes."

"I will be happy to decorate your office in future, just give me call." She said in business-like voice "Though I'm sure you do not come here for that right?"

"Indeed." I nodded "For one, forgive me for breaking the unspoken rules like this but I have something to say, something really important." I said grimly

Kayden tensed, despite I didn't show any sign of hostile intention she still not let her guard down. How very wise of her to do that

It useless though

Faster than someone can blink I was there, in front of her, so fast that I almost like teleporting while in fact, I'm not

She already move though, not so much but she already did, a testimony from years of fighting but it still did not save her from whatever I plan

My hand meet her face and I active Temporal Overwrite

It was an ability from CYOA that allow me to give someone memory from the future of themselves. Originally I only can give them memory in next 24 hours but in second trigger state I can reach for the memories of future without limit, I can even replace them with their future self. I won't get anything if they died in future though, for example, let just say I give someone his future memory in next twenty years but he already died at that time, my target won't get any memory

While this isn't lethal but it dangerous in a certain way, I can get knowledge of the future using this. Unfortunately, I only can do it once in 24 hours and can't do it to myself

Doesn't matter though, it was limitation that nothing but small nuisance

I give Kayden her memory for the next two weeks before I slowly retract my hand

The former Empire's cape swayed in her seat, her eyes become glazed, lips parted slightly, it as if she was on drugs or something like that. Only for a moment before her eyes regain their focus, she blinked, once, twice, then her gaze fall to me

And she bolted from her seat

She literally jumped back, knocking her chair, her body started to glowing with white light

"What... Have you... Done to me?!"

Her voice comes as dry, hoarse, filled with malice. Yet for all that hostility, she was quivering, shaking, trembling, afraid of me

"The vision you see? That was the future." I said calmly as I go back to my seat, taking my place in there before turned to her again, unfazed to her aggressive behavior "I have power to give someone the memory of their future self." I stated and tilt my head a bit "And you clearly don't like what you see..."

The light that intensifying from her whole body and pair of ball of light that let out humming sound in her hands is enough answer for me

In response of this I pull down my sunglasses and stare at her, despite she was so bright to the point it painful blinding but my gaze never leave her, and she knew that right now I'm looking at her directly in eyes

Her body tensed further when seeing my abnormal eyes

I activate Tattletale's power

 _Fear of me. Know I'm powerful. Doesn't listen to my suggestion in her vision. Had seen how she fought against me along with the Empire, lose badly. Crippled with no chance to recover. Given one last chance to treat Aster as a crippled woman. Almost lost Aster since founded to be unsuited for taking care of her_

I see... So it was like what I expected

There is reason why I didn't ask her nicely or persuade her like I did with Parian, why I do not chat with her gently while giving offer like I did to her

Because it won't work

There many in fanfiction show that Purity is kind woman, one who willing to help people, a loving mother that will do everything for the sake of her daughter

Well... They're right in that regard... But their information is not complete...

Purity is not a kind woman to black skinned and Asian people. She maybe not nazi in beginning but she is certainly one now, thanks to influence of her Nazi friends for years

She is loving mother that will do everything for the sake of Aster but she is not a good mother, if she is then she will bolt out from Brockton Bay after she divorces Kaiser. Granted there's chance she could be hunted down but I doubt whoever they send can stand a chance against her

And how she will respond when she found out there some Chinese guy come to her house and offering deal while telling her he will conquer Brockton Bay? She will think of that person as another Lung, and did I mention that she is nazi and hate Asian and dark-skinned people? Why yes, yes, she is

Unlike Parian who is good at heart and wants nothing but peaceful life, Purity meanwhile is not. Persuading her without using Master power would be difficult and taking too much time, something that right now I don't have giving my tight schedule, that is why I doing this to her

I already consult with Dinah's power, the chance that she will work for me after this? 84,95%

"Are you going to do this?" I asked her "You going to oppose me again? Should I cripple you and make that vision become real?"

She recoiled, despite her face is cannot be seen due to the intense light from her body but I can tell she has fear expression, she swayed in her place, losing her balance and took few steps back

 _Mind swarmed by vision. Cripple word deeply terrorizes her. Having a hard time to differentiate which is reality and memories. Doesn't want to oppose me. Terrified of me. Ashamed of herself. Suspicious of me. Doesn't believe my words_

She was a mess, right now her mind still not fully recover, she contradicting herself and her own words. However I can tell that she slowly believe to what I'm saying

Slowly she lowers her arms, the power that she charged dissipating into white particles that sparkling around the room, she still not reveal herself fully and ready to strike anytime but right now she no longer want to fight

Tattletale's power told me that

"You... This... I..."

 _Confused. Unsure what to do. Afraid of me. Frustrated because doesn't know what actually happened. Know I'm right but still having hard time to accept it_

"You will let me go right?" She asked after a moment, her body stops glowing and show her real appearance, a sign of surrender and non-aggressive "You... You offer me to go away when..." She put a hand to her forehead and seems to concentrate "When you visit me before... You offer me and my daughter to leave from this city..."

She was being hopeful, I can tell that easily through her voice, doesn't need Lisa's power to know that

Sadly I have to crush that hope

"No." I said stoically "That offer already pass. You don't have that right anymore."

She bristled, her breath intake become sharp "It never happened!"

"It will happen had I didn't do this to you, it already did as matter of fact. This is not your first chance, this is your second." I stated coldly "Make no mistake Purity, this is not enslavement." I added when she about to speak "You only need to work for me for few months at best, after that you free to leave."

Purity or Kayden take what I said seriously, she was angry, mad, but there deep fear in her heart that prevent her from lashing out at me, fear from what she saw in her future when she oppose me

I'm not a good person, I probably spare her in future because I also force her to run Medhall for me

"Can you elaborate?" She asked

"Know that while I am not good person but I'm not heartless, I care for you, a single mother who wants the best for her daughter, all human being with heart will be moved with your action even if your belief is appalling

"So here is the deal, you will replace Max Anders as head of Medhall, you will run the company in this city like usual and perhaps work together with me to improve this place. After things become stable you are free to leave, you can move Medhall central corporation to somewhere else or stepped down if you wish to, by that time someone that proficient enough will already exist and prepared by me."

I paused and pulled out a pair of cup and bottle of water. I place the cup on the table and pour the water in them. Let's see what I should have... How about a small dosage of alcohol, a mix of orange and mango to help offset the burning sensation, add a bit milk, then give grape flavors to sweeten it a bit

The process only takes for six seconds and the cups filled with elegant pink liquid that seems shine and sparkling for a moment as it finished. I take one cup, pushing it to my lips and give testing sip

Good as expected! Gods, I love this power!

"Take one Kayden, it's good, trust me." I said as I push the cup to her

She stares at it for a moment, contemplating should she take it or not "What is this?"

"A mixture of orange and mango that fused with alcohol, then I add milk as a texture and add grape flavors to balance the sour taste." I answered "And no, that is not poison, if I wanted you to dead or become my slave you know I can do that easily."

I left it unsaid that I can use Master power, no, she knew I can use one. From her body that tense suddenly... Ah, Bakuda, in future I show her the condition of Bakuda and... Oh dear, she must be pissing me quite bad if I'm not just crippling her but also threatened her like that

She takes my offering, then she brought it to her lips and take a sip as well

"This is..." She smacked her lips few times, tasting the drink taste "This is good." She breathed in awe as she stares at the beverage

"Drink to your content, I can make a new one for you." I chuckled easily "Alright where was I? Oh right. I still going to give you enough money to support Aster until she married or have children even, you also allowed to let Aster inherited the corporation if you want to in future, giving her bright future or something like that.

"And no, there is no need for you to work under me as Purity, I only want Kayden Russel, not Purity. I will be happy if you want to though but I will suggest you to not do that if you really plan to reform, it will place you in hard position after all to be seen associated with me.

"I don't ask for a year, I only ask for nine months at best, three or six even perhaps. Work for me by controlling Medhall, that's all I want to. And you also free to attack me as Purity if you want, I won't hold it against you but do not touch my subordinate, only me."

I finished while taking another sip from my drink, rolling the liquid in my tongue to get better taste and relaxing in my chair. Gods I love this particular power, and what the best is I can't get sick, diabetes, hypertension, kidney failure, all of them is nope

Purity put a thoughtful expression, despite she doesn't show it but I know she found this idea to be very appealing, I got her in where I want. Make no mistake, she doesn't like her current situation, she doesn't have choice in this after all, but she really like my offer, there skepticism in there and-

"What guarantee you will keep your words?" She asked, voicing what in her mind aloud

"Nothing but my own word." I answered sincerely "But let us be honest, if I want to force you, I will turn you into my slave instead asking you for this, that was more convenient after all."

She pushed her lips together and knit her eyebrow in a grimace. She takes one deep breath before considering my offer seriously, she was trying to find the loophole or better deal but she cannot found it. She knew that I will refuse most of the things she about to say and also knew that right now she is on thin ice

"Fine... I... I will work under you." She accepted the deal with resignation and bitterness in her voice

"Good, you won't regret this." I said with nod

"I already did."

"Working under me won't be bad, I assure you, unless you're my enemy." I stated as I stand "Now since our business concluded, I believe you will stay away from Empire in next week during their raid."

"I'm not stupid." She said dryly "I will not bother them anymore and says anything about you."

I merely smiled at her "Then I will take my leave, I expect to work with you and achieve great things together in future." I said as I extend my hand to her

She stares at my hand for a moment as if it was hand of the Devil himself and she about to make a deal with him

Then she took it and give firm shake

"Yes, you can depend on me, Mr. Ang." She said

I smiled at her, sincere and benevolent "I know Ms. Russel, I know."

* * *

 **League's HQ, 03:44 PM**

Parian is a good person who wants nothing but peace and successful life. However recent event has made her view to the World become... Twisted slightly. She still seek of peace and left alone, but she becomes more tolerant to those who broke the rule since she saw how it ineffectiveness cost her something that dear for her

Purity is not a good person but she trying to be one. She is someone who seeks for redemption, she had shed quite decent of blood in this World. In a way she is actually like normal people, she is not a villain because she doesn't want to do bad things and now she regrets what she has done, she is not a hero because she never intent to save the World or have goal like that she only want Aster to live in good environment.

Both of them still can be categorized as normal people, they're Humane, they want the best for themselves like majority of human

But the one who currently sits in front of me?

Not so much

Dressed in baggy brown hoodie sweatshirt over a green t-shirt that hides her figure, followed by blue jeans and white shoes, Taylor Hebert sits in front of my desk. She shows no sign of being nervous under my stare however I knew in reality she did

She... To be honest, she is just like how she described herself in canon. Stick-thin, pale, thin-lipped and wide expressive mouth, large eyes and gawky figure. By any mean she is not ugly or repulsive like how the bully describe her, she is average at best, but I can tell she able to become quite a looker with proper dress and makeup

"Do you know why I call you here Taylor?" I asked "Or should I call you Ms. Hebert?"

"Taylor is fine, sir." She replied, a bit hastily "And no, I don't know why, Lisa said you want to talk with me about something important though."

"Feel free to call me just by name if you want, last name or first does not matter. And yes, Lisa is right, what I want to talk about is quite important." I confirmed "It's about your future."

She froze for a second "My future?"

In response I push her biodata, one that gathered by Coil

"Taylor Hebert, age fifteen, attending Winslow and in the second year, mother died due to an accident in traffic, father work as head of Dockworkers Union. Life in school is hard due to bullying, had complained to school but got ignored due to no proof for a year and..." I paused and tilt my head "The locker incident come where you trigger." I watched her flinched when I mention the locker but I do not show any emotion, remain impassive "Why are you in here again?"

"What?" She blinked "What do you mean, sir?"

I ignore the "sir" word, she probably won't call me by name anytime soon, and answer her "Every person in Undersiders had their own reason why they work for me. They're on the wrong side of the system and victim of their parent."

Her eyes widened slightly in recognition, she recalling what Brian told her and wondering where I'm going with this

"Brian is to take care of her sister who abandoned and about to be abused by her mother's boyfriend and the authority so far doing quite a bad job for him. Lisa or Sarah Livsey was used by their parent and only seen as a tool while framed for driving her brother to suicide. Alec or Jean-Paul was running away from his crazy father that want nothing but to use him for his own gain by killing and controlling people life. Rachel or Bitch was branded as fugitive due to her trigger event that caused the death of her abusive parent that kill her only friend, her dog."

Her eyes got widened more and more as I list the reason why Undersiders is here right now instead go to Protectorate to seek for help. They're all kids that got fucked by bad people who can't be touched by law, in a way they're victim, all of them

Including Taylor

"And lastly there you, you also like them, Winslow doesn't care because the bully is in a good place of the system. So Undersiders is a group that has quite bad luck and victim of the law." I stared at the wide eyes girl who now mimicking expression of fish "However you're slightly different than them."

"Different?" She gulped slightly, eyes show nervousness "I... I don't understand what you mean..."

"You have someone to run into while they're not." I pointed, my mind flashed to the parent of Undersiders "Your father." She stiffened when I mention him "Tell me Taylor, how he would react when he found out you are working for me? And don't say he won't, sooner or later he will, trust me, you can't hide this." I leaned forward, my sunglasses shifted down slightly because of that and show my eyes to her "And what would you do when that happens?"

"I..."

I feel there thousands of bugs crawling, they not visible right now but they are there, I knew because right now I also accessing Taylor's power

 _Unsure how to answer that. Doesn't know the answer. Never think about it. Confused about her father. Doesn't know what to do about him. Doesn't want to talk about him. Not fond of this topic. Afraid that I knew she is a hero and plans to betray me in future. Take this as a threat to her father_

Oops, I just push the wrong button

I let out small sigh and leaned back to my seat, my posture becomes less rigid

"Tell me why you become a villain?" I asked "What make you become this." I make a gesture with one hand to around us

"Is it matter?" She asked, her voice a bit upset "I work for you, that's it right?"

"It's matter because I care to my employee, I take care what is mine, I protect what I have, that was my code. Unless it gives me very big benefit that lasted for a long time, I won't throw one of my people to wolves." I answered firmly "So answer me Taylor Hebert, why you become a villain?"

"I... I..." Taylor gulped, she was nervous and anxious, really doesn't know what to say but... "I like the freedom." She muttered

... She telling the truth... Not complete truth but still truth nonetheless...

She enjoys being Skitter than Taylor Hebert, and I can see why. In her eyes, Taylor Hebert is weak, ugly, useless, can't do anything. But Skitter? She is different, Skitter has face Lung, Wards ENE and won

The girl who has heart of gold, want nothing but make better World, and so scary and power is also a victim

How... Ironic...

"You don't want to be bounded by the system..." I tilt my head in gesture "That is why you doing this, that is why you don't work with Wards, you want to be independent." I nodded in understanding "Well... I guess I can understand that, but it still doesn't change you and your father situation." I pointed back "I don't know how you going to says it to him, but if you want to I can go talk to him."

"Talk to him?"

"Not in the way you thinking. I will bring Lisa as well. I will tell him my goal and plan to rebuild this city. I'm not a good person you know that, I know that, but my intention for this city is pure and I'm sure your father willing to listen at least."

If not I will alter his opinion, and you don't need to know that, unlike you, I don't have love or sympathy to Daniel Hebert in slightest

"What happened next will depend on you." I continued while giving look to her "Like I said when I take you under my protection, I will help you no matter what." My voice softened in here "If you need it, just call me or Lisa..."

She didn't speak, only silence, she lowers her head and refuses to meet my gaze before giving slow nod. She was afraid, a bit happy and grateful that I said this and willing to help her but still wary of me nonetheless

"By the way, I have another thing to say." I said, making her perked up once again "Remember your locker incident? The bully? I decided to give you hand in there."

Her attention now full on me

"What?!"

"How the police come and investigate the case, I take a look at it and try to find something solid-"

Taylor slammed her hands on table with loud 'bang' that resonated to the room, her face no longer show sign of nervousness or fear but anger

"You have no right!" She hissed "I don't need your help!"

I quirked my eyebrow, unfazed by her anger "Why?"

"They're my problem! Not yours! They're-"

"They're torturing you." I said dully "Tormenting you straight for a year, and then they shoved you into locker filled with biohazard."

"They're still my problem!" Taylor yelled in anger "You have no right to interfere at all!"

"You're my employee, and I won't let someone who works under me is tortured, be it in costume or real identity." I replied in a calm voice "I told you am I? I will take care of you all and that is what I going to do." I quirked my eyebrow and give her look "Frankly, I'm confused why you do not decide to give some bite using black widow or brown recluse to their necks, it will go to their brain and make them fell to coma."

"I'm not going to do that! They're normal people! Even if they're bad but I will not abuse my power like that!"

"A code, I can respect that." I grunted "Well, it doesn't matter though, I already did some investigation about your case." It wasn't hard to get them, Tattletale's power makes something like this so easy "And before you yelling again, I only investigate them, I still not doing anything. That would be for you to decide.

"Getting back to the topic, I'm investigating your case personally and correct me if I'm wrong, but you and your father decide to drop the case right? Because you don't have money to hire a lawyer or enter the court."

Taylor, still angry and upset, nodded to me. Her expression mellowed a bit "Yes."

"And the police also told you that there was no witnesses and no evidence, right?"

She silent for a moment before giving another nod "Yes."

"Well, that was bullshit and you just got tricked, badly." I deadpanned

"Wait, what?!" She blinked, voice filled with shock

"Taylor, a criminal case involving the hospitalization of a minor from a school-related incident is the sort of thing that gets the District Attorney involved. The State pays for the costs of those kinds of trials. You might not have the cash or the evidence for a civil trial but it shouldn't be a civil trial."

Taylor stared, she stared, stared and stared. She was stunned, shocked, and utterly disbelief "What?"

"The fact that the police did not tell you anything or not even offering trial itself is a bullshit, this is a serious case. Offense to minor is considered to be very serious, there is a reason why Wards have Youth Guard after all." Thank you, Quinn Calle, I will give you proper gift in our next meeting

Taylor shocked and disbelief expression confronted to a mixture of fury and betrayed emotion "You're kidding." She murmured "Are you... Are you telling me that someone tried to cover up what happened? That someone pulled a fast one on me so that Sophia, Emma, and Madison get away with it?" She shrieked in anger

"Not tried, they did, and they succeeded." I corrected her "After realizing that I investigate further, I mean, a case like this is quite serious, especially about students and a minor one, so whoever covered it must be quite high in stature."

"And you found it?" She asked, eager and seems very want to know just who the hell has messed up with her life more "You found the person?"

I was silent only for a moment, then slowly I give nod before pulling up a folder and push it to her "It was in there and I suggest you do not open it now, read it later when you alone perhaps." I said in firm voice as she takes the folder and about to open it

"What? Why?" She asked, her eyes shifted to the folder she hold

"Trust me, it will be better if you do that. It will change your view to the World." I told her gravely, my expression was serious "Open it later Taylor, when you alone, then think it carefully first before consulting to someone."

My face and voice clearly have the desired result as Taylor tensed, her eyes staring at the folder in new light, as if it was objected that dangerous and need to be treated carefully

"Is it really that bad?" She asked, voice dry and nervous

Silent is my only answer

She stares at the folder again, and I can tell how bitter she is right now. She lamenting to the World why it's her? Why her life so complicated? She is frustrated and sad. Why things can't go easy on her for once?

"If the World push you then you have to push them back." I said in gentle yet also firm voice, getting her attention "You don't have to curse the World, you don't have to be evil, you just need to stand firm and show the World that you are strong and they cannot mess with you without getting a proper response." I tilt my head "That is how Human's work and life. Adapt, accept, and become stronger from it."

Taylor stares at me, her eyes that wary and hold anxiety when watching me before now started to change. She still wary and unsure, but she truly grateful and happy to hear what I just said and take it very seriously

"Thank you." She spoke softly, smile adorn her face

I smiled back "Your welcome." I replied "Now that was done, let's focus getting you out from that school. If you want to, you can ask your father to hire a private tutor or take a lesson from online." I give her another document "Here is the list of various licensed homeschoolers, private tutors, and their contacts. There also their average prices as well."

She stares at the list for a moment before frowned slightly "I can't do this, my father doesn't have enough money."

"Money is no problem." I deadpanned "Right now I am one of the richest people in this city Taylor and you work under me."

"I can't just give him money! He will be suspicious!"

"No, you don't have to, but your father apparently going to win some lottery tomorrow night." I said, small smirk appears on my face

She blinked "What?"

"He will get one million dollars, I believe that was more than enough."

"What?" She repeated, voice dull and flat

"There is so many ways to give someone money without being known, Taylor." I told her with small grin

"I... I..."

"No need to say anything." I cut her again "I just want the best for you, for my employee, I take care of my own after all." I stated "Now why don't you go home or somewhere else? Take a small break before opening that folder."

"Y-Yes." She stuttered as she clutches the folder a bit tight, her eyes glanced at it for a moment "Then I will take my leave."

"Sure, have a nice day."

She nodded as she stands, she walks to the door and opens it, she only step away from leaving before she turns to me again "Once again thank you, sir. I really appreciate what you have done."

I only smiled and shook my head "Your welcome."

She smiled back to me before giving another nod and leaving

I remain silent for few seconds after she leaves, then I let out breath from my mouth and chuckled

Taylor Hebert is fragile, weak, meek like a glass in face of brick, but at same time she is also unyielding, strong and firm like a fortress that stood against storm

I cannot stop her from becoming hero, she will always help people, that was the reason why she takes mask and become Skitter in very first place after all

But that doesn't mean I can't twist her

Tattletale did it in canon after all... And I did the same thing in here... Eroding her morals, dragging her down my level instead of mold her into proper hero like most CYOA people do

After all... The road to Hell is paved with good intention...

Did I mention that I'm not a good person? Well, I did, and now you all know why

My phone choose a time to vibrate and I pick it up, I read the name of the caller before answer it "Yes Lee?"

"I have gathered all the lieutenant and those who work for human trafficking Master." He spoke in his usual dull voice

"Good, good, I will be there soon, keep them there for a moment."

"Yes."

I smiled, cold and unkind smile. To be honest, I'm quite looking forward to this too. I need stress relief after all and what else better than beating trash who sell women and children?

I close the phone after that and call someone else, I wait for a moment before I got answered

"Yes, boss?"

"Any news from Uber and Leet?"

"There are, they agree to join and want to meet you again."

Uber and Leet... I was offering a job for them but Uber refuse it, saying that he wants to play safe. However Leet did not and he asks for some time to think about it. While I do not care about Uber too much but I did to Leet, his power is necessary after all, he is one of many keys to defeat Scion

Though Uber still can be quite useful. All I need to do is little touch in here and there I can grant him body that allows him to able use his power to the fullest, and combined with tinkertech, he will be quite force to be reckoned with, he could even fight Armsmaster on equal ground for a moment

"That was good news." I stated, happy they decide to join "And what about Circus and Trainwreck, have you manage to contact them?"

"Yep! I will send their numbers and address to you now! How the talk with Taylor by the way?"

"I will tell you in details after I deal with ABB." I said

"Wow, it's quite big huh? And... Oh, shit, it really big. Okay, got it, I will be waiting in your office as usual then?"

"Sure."

And after that, I will make sure to keep an eye on Taylor for tonight, just in case if she broke she won't go for roaring rampage and attract unwanted attention

* * *

 **Summary**

Rafael visits Kayden. Show her future and then make her work under him. He talks with Taylor and makes the girl feel more comfortable while starting to influence her to become his ideal minion. He asks Lisa for more cape to recruit

* * *

 **Copied Powers from Worm Characters**

Wards ENE

Undersiders

Travelers

Triumvirate

Heroes of New York (Chevalier, Ursa Aurora, Adamant, Prism, Jouster, Astrologer, Flechette)

Heroes of Los Angeles (Rime, Arbiter)

Glory Girl

Panacea

Armsmaster

ABB

Dragon

Coil

Parian

Purity

Uber and Leet

* * *

 **So yeah, things happen and more cape started to join Rafael. This chapter means to show how cold and "evil" Rafael could be if he wanted to. He is not a hero in this story, he is someone who selfish and wants to rule like King. The way he talks with Purity and Taylor pretty much show that. He manipulates both of them for his own gain.**

 **Does he care for Taylor and Kayden who now work under him? Yes, yes he did, but if they become enemy Avatar won't even hesitate to put them down. He crippled Kayden and threatening her in "future" was enough proof of that**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next chapter will be preparation for the coming storm. Things started to escalating! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	11. Arc II : 2,3

**Arc II : Raise of the League**

* * *

 **Part. III**

* * *

 **League HQ, Noelle's Vault, 19 April 2011, 04:24 PM**

Today is the day... The device that able to stop Noelle's power was done last night and now I about to put it to her

The whole Traveler was behind me, none of them want to miss this and I can't blame them, this is the moment that they have been waiting for more than a year after all, a cure, the end of their long journey

"Alright Noelle." I said aloud as I stare at the girl who have her bottom body look monstrous "This is the device that will turn off your power, when it activate it will hurt." I waving the device that I held at her "And truthfully there's nothing I can do about that, even if I put you to sleep you still going to feel it."

"I-It's okay." Noelle said, she was anxious and nervous but still determined "As long as it working..."

"It will, my precog already predict the result." I reassured, Dinah's power told me the chance of this device will work is 96,88% so there no doubt about the result anymore

"... Don't you have something else to use?" Trickster asked, he sounded slightly irked "I mean, a necklace or bracelet? Why it must be a collar?"

"Because it needs to connect directly to her skin so the frequency can reach her." I answered as I playfully toss the "collar" in my palm "No matter what my Tinker can't replicate the power completely, they cannot produce the wave into the area without losing it effectiveness so to compensate that they make it range become shorter and closer." I told him

I won't deny that it indeed looked like a leash or collar but I was being honest, this is the best device I can make. No matter what Armsmaster's Efficiency cannot replicate Citrine's power completely. Making this device itself is already very hard, it was thanks to the combination of Dragon's power and CYOA's Tinker I able to made this

Not to mention this device won't work to other, this is built special only for Noelle, for her dead shard. Citrine's power cannot hold someone power too long because when she interacts with other, their shards will recognize her power and started to adapt, it only needs single change of the "signal" the shards given to their hosts and her nullifying power will be gone. And it also because the restriction that Scion gave to her shard

Thankfully Eden's shard is practically dead, so Noelle's power cannot change her "signal" and my power is less restricted than Citrine's so I can create the perfect device that able to interrupt the wavelength of her shard

Even so, it was still not perfect, I can't make it into small area, I need medium so my device "signal" can reach her shard, and that medium is human body that consists water as the biggest element, Noelle's own body in this case

That is why I make collar, because its range was small, it needs to connect directly to her brain that will send stimulus and signal to her body's organs, thus preventing her power to spread and alter her body

"Besides, it does not look that bad." I said as I wave the device "This looks like a choker, it does not trend in here but in another country it is quite popular." I explained and I stretch the device "It's a bit stretchy as well, so Noelle won't be too uncomfortable."

Trickster only silence and rub his chin, after a moment he gives nod, seems satisfied with my explanation

I turn back to Noelle "Alright, I will put this on you, and once again I'm going to says that this will hurt a lot, your lower body will start rotting after all since it part of your power." I said "You won't die, I will heal you, I'm the greatest healer in the World, trust me." I reassured as I feel her nervousness grew further "Are you ready?"

Noelle bit her lower lips in an uncertain manner, but only for short moment before she nodded "Yes."

"Okay." I nodded and I hand the device to my Phantom Image, letting it float to the girl and put it on her "By the way, how tall she is again?" I asked

"Huh?"

"Her height, her legs will need to be rebuilt, how tall is she?"

"Oh! Umm... Around here, her forehead reaches my nose." Trickster answered while making gesture with his hand

"Right." I nodded and turned to Sundancer "Sundancer, let me touch your legs."

It was after saying that I realize just how bad it sounds

"W-What?" The sun theme costumed girl squeaked "M-My legs?"

"Pardon the choice of words, I mean, I need to touch your legs, this so I can copy your feet for Noelle since she doesn't have legs and I need to rebuild one for her." I explained, then I shoot a glance to Trickster "Unless you want me to turn her into mermaid or snake girl?"

"W-What?!" Trickster sputtered, I heard Noelle also squawked behind me

"I also can add tails if you want, I mean, if you are into that, complete with the cat ears."

"I... I..." Trickster lets out choked voice, his eyes traveled to Noelle and me. Wow, he really wants it didn't he? No need Tattletale's power to know that one

"Krouse!" Noelle shouted with embarrassment, apparently also aware what her boyfriend thinking "If you give me snake tail I swear I will eat you now!"

"Wow, someone really eager." I said dryly while giving her look

Noelle blinked before her face becomes redder "N-Not that way!" She stammered "I-I mean..."

The whole Travelers save for Trickster and Noelle who now probably wish to cover each other faces. I merely let out small chuckle, at least the tension no longer as high as before

"Alright Sundancer, come here." I called her

She nodded and approach me, she seems nervous and a bit shy "Umm... Should... Should I..." I can tell she was blushing under her mask

"No, just roll the sleeve, I only need to touch part of it."

She nodded again, then she bends down and starts to roll up the sleeve of her legs. I kneeled and touch it. Instantly, the knowledge of her body flooded into my mind and I activate Perfect Mind to make sure not missing any details of them

"Done, you can go back now."

"O-Okay." She said

I briefly heard she mutter "that was fast" as she returned to other Travelers and I turned back to Noelle "Alright Noelle." I said with light voice "Let's get started."

The girl face that red returned to normal and she nodded, then she takes a deep breath and brace herself

I raise the remote I hold and turn the device on

Nothing happened for a moment, only silence, it only lasted for ten seconds before Noelle let out hiss, her breath become ragged, unstable and fast

Then she screamed

"Noelle!" Trickster yelled

I ignore him and fly toward Noelle. Panacea's power immediately flow inside me and I touch the screaming girl's face

Holy shit! How the fucking hell is she still alive until now?!

Her organs... Her whole body... It was wrong. The structure was wrong! The digestive and reproduction system, following the parts that connected to her lungs, heart, and brain, everything was scramble! Fucking christ she even has second brain! Or at least something that functions like a brain!

And all of them started to rot with fast, they consuming each other to survive and yet it still not save them

No wonder it hurt so much, she is practically got eaten from inside

I halt their movement, I stop their ravenous behavior, I kill them and alter their mass, I shift their very structures and biology. I started to sculpting her body as she still screamed and cried in pain, I want to turn off her nerve but doing so will also disturb the process to rebuild her legs, some nerve need to work so it can be used to connecting the disconnected body system after all

"Hold it for a moment, Noelle." I whispered comfortingly to her who crying "It will be over soon, I promise."

She sobbed and nodded repeatedly while clutching my Phantom Image, normally it cannot be touched but I make it into solid one so she has something to hold in order to decrease her pain

Brain and lungs... Check, they're already stable. Cardiovascular system... Check, also stable. Digestive system and bladder... Check. Reproductive system … Check. Vagina, anus, urethra… Check

Alright, it's safe now. I turn off her pain nerve and make her unable to felt pain, but even so, she still not stopped sobbing, the phantom pain must be still there, it is not something I can banish

I feel her legs, or at least what appear to be legs. It was a mess of flesh and biomass in reality. I save as much as I can so I can make her legs with perfect. I immediately recall Sundancer's legs and started to work, I shape the pile of flesh, alter them, creating bones and muscles, I connect the nerves one by one, making the receptor one by one and make them work, I match the whole things with her DNA

The whole process -from touching her to create her new legs- is around five minutes. Noelle's sobs already gone, my own breath also become calmer, then I put the finishing touch, creating legs' fingers. I let out small breath through my nose and pull out blanket from my pocket dimension then drop it to her while turn on her neural impulses once again

"It's done." I said as I leaned back and let out a small sigh while wiping sweats on my forehead "You're cured."

"I... I..." Noelle stared, her mouth opened, her eyes widened, tears once again emerged from there "I... I can feel it... I can feel my legs... I... I can feel my fingers in there."

The fingers started to move, flexing, clumsy and strange but they did move

"It will be a while before you can walk properly, one or two days, I remade your legs after all." I said as I stand and I turned to whole Travelers who watching with fascination and their own mood "I will give you all privacy."

After I said that I started to walk, few blurs pass through me, the whole Travelers let out a cheer -Trickster was the loudest- as they huddled around Noelle. I go out from the vault and close it, letting them have their own privacy

They earned it after all, they have spent more than a year traveling in World that not theirs and survive until now without have at least hundred body count, and giving Noelle's monstrous nature? That was quite an achievement

Still... I can't help but feel quite... Elated... Yeah, I feel quite happy I able to solve their problem

It not permanent cure, but it still a cure nonetheless

Alright now that step was done, let's move to the next phase. I pull out my phone and call certain number while tap my mask, making it retracted and reveal my face, Gods I'm sweating quite a lot, I need the cool

"Hello, Boss! Finished dealing with Travelers?"

"Yes, it went without a problem." I answered her "How about yours?" I asked

"Well..." She let out a sheepish chuckle "About that..."

I narrowed my eyes slightly "Lisa..."

"Taylor is fine!" She said hastily "It just... She needs time, she... She still very depressed." She explained in soft voice "Gods, Boss, she is... She is really a mess you know? She... When she called me this morning she..."

"I told her that it will change her view to the World." I stated

"Boss, it was beyond that, it was fucked up. It was Wards who did it to her, a Wards, someone who supposed to be a hero. She wants to be a hero more than anyone else and have the right heart and motivation, heck Legend even going to shake her hand if he knew how noble and kind she is but..."

"I know." I said plainly. That is why I did this... That is why I reveal this to her now, at this time where she has nothing but you, the Undersiders as her sole pillar and still new to this things

"You..." Lisa trailed, her voice become strange, I can tell the gears inside her brain started to work "You did this on purpose, you knew it will end like this..."

"I did."

"You... Rafael, you..."

"What?"

"You... You went too far, it's not supposed to be like this!"

"How so?"

"You break her!"

"She already broken, it's too late for her, she has already become a victim, she needs to be rebuilt. Why you protest too much? Isn't this what your intention? What do you want in very first place?"

There sharp intake of breath from the phone, my words obviously cut quite deep into her

"Not like this..." She whispered "Not like this... This... This isn't helping her Rafael. What I want is to hold her cracked pieces and put them together, not completely shatter her and then rebuild her."

For a moment I feel slight discomfort, but only for a moment, I know what I did was bad and I also don't like it, but it doesn't mean I won't do it. I can't have Taylor become traitor to my group, it will ruin the Undersiders, and I don't want my team to be a mess, Undersiders already filled with teenagers that have problem, no need to add one that very problematic and want to be hero

"It already happens." I said flatly "I don't like this too, trust me, but we have a tight schedule."

"Tight schedule?!" She hissed, voice filled with slight anger "You..." She takes a deep breath, once, twice, before she let it out, then she chuckled dryly "I almost forgot, you're not a completely good person, you're a selfish person, very selfish and can be brutal."

"It's human nature to be selfish." I replied in nonchalant voice "Do what you must Lisa, you don't need to worry, Taylor will be fine in future, I won't let her be World chewing toys anymore, trust me, I-"

"Take care what is yours." She finished for me as she sighed "I know." She sounded quite tired "Gods, I don't know I should shoot you in the face or hug you since you really mean what you said."

"If you shoot me it will be rebound back to you, but on the other hand, I won't decline hug from a pretty girl."

"Haha, very funny, know your age old man."

"I'm not that old, as matter of fact I doubt I will age properly from now on." I deadpanned "Anyway, I want you to call the whole Undersiders tonight, everything is almost ready, it's time to start making a plan to deal with the Empire and claim this city for us."

"Only us? Circus and Trainwreck don't want to I take it?"

"Trainwreck agrees, however I place him in the same position like Uber and Leet, they won't join openly, they will be an independent group that acts as a spy for us if they got contacted by another group."

"Giving another Tinker to them so he might be able to help Leet huh? Well, that was a good move actually." She commented with approval "And Circus?"

I feel someone approaching but I ignore it

"She doesn't want to, she said she/he don't want to play things too big, she doesn't have a problem with escalating things but she said that she only petty thief and don't plan to work in a big group."

"... She?"

"Her power fucked up her gender but originally Circus is a woman."

"Is that so?" She hummed "Surprising but not unexpected." She muttered "So when we meet?"

"07:00 PM." I answered "Eat a light food, there will be few gun testing."

"Gun?" She asked "Wow... Holy shit! You made costume for us?!" She asked, voice almost squealing

"Of course I did, there is no way I will let you all go without gadgets." I said "I won't make full armor of course since it will be too catching attention, but let just say you will able to make Kid Win drooling with what you have."

Despite she was on the phone I can tell she is grinning like a fox right now. Lisa maybe doesn't like a gun or something like that, but cool technology? Who doesn't like it?

"I will inform everyone." She said before snorting "Alec going to praise your name like there's no tomorrow after this."

"Boys." I chuckled "See you later then."

"Okay, see you later Boss!"

I cut off the connection, putting my phone back in my pocket and turned around to certain direction where someone hides "How the view in there Sundancer?" I asked

There small squeak and small growl from the ground as she jumped on her feet. The summoner of miniature "sun" stepped out from the wall where she hide and come face to face with me

Well... Mask to face since she wearing mask

"Avatar, sir." She greeted nervously

"You can call me Rafael when I'm not wearing a mask." I stated as I pulled down my hood, revealing my black hair "What can I help you with, Sundancer?"

"I... I want to say thanks." She stuttered "Thanks for... Helping us and cure Noelle, you kept your words and sorry for eavesdropping moment ago." She apologized with timid voice "And also thanks for healing Genesis." She added hastily

"It's fine, don't do it next time though." I replied calmly "As for your gratitude, it's okay Sundancer, you're working for me now, and I always take care what is mine." I told her before I smiled a bit "As for Genesis, she already shows her own gratitude."

The girl was practically tackling me into hug when I cured her legs, not end in there I also make her healthy more than before, she practically have better immune system than average people

I pull out my sunglasses from my pocket dimension and put it on "Is that all?"

Sundancer only silence as she stares at me, I stare back behind my sunglasses. There silence for a few seconds before she snapped from whatever stupor she has

"A-Ah! S-Sorry sir!" She squawked "Can you repeat that?"

"... Is there anything else you need?"

"Y-Yes! I mean..." She takes a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves, then she spoke in more controlled voice "Sir, you can remove someone power right?"

"No, I..." I paused, technically I can, however... "Yes, but it will take very long time."

"The treatment you give to Noelle? Can you do it to someone else?"

Ah... I see where is this going...

"You want me to remove your power." I said in statement tone "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Why?" She asked

"Because I need you." I answered plainly "The deal for you all to work for me and fall to my protection is I have to cure Noelle, and I already have done that." Not yet actually, but it already half done "Now it's time for your group to pay me." I said while tilting my head in gesturing manner

"I... I see..." She muttered, her voice filled with resignation

"You don't like your power, I can see that, but you will need it, trust me." I told her "There will be a storm coming, if you are powerless then you will die."

She flinched visibly at my harsh words and fell silent once again "The power we have... It was ironic..." She said bitterly

"Oh?"

"I... Oliver... He is so shy and plain looking, he doesn't have confidence. Now his power makes him look attractive to anyone he wishes to but instead of becoming confident he become shyer. Ballistic is someone who always got close to his friends but now his power makes him throw everything away and..." She let out mirthless chuckle "And me... All I want is to be plain, to get away from the spotlight, but look at me now." She creates miniature sun in her palm, twirling the sphere with hundred degrees temperature as if it was a toy "I shine so bright..."

I only stare at her, my eyes focused to the mini sun in her hand, then I approach her, my hand extended toward the sun

"W-What are you-"

Before she can dismiss the sun due to fear injuring me, I took it from her, the mini fireball that practically can melt steel now dancing in my palm and I make it spin

"If you don't want to fight then you don't have to." I said, I let the sun growth a bit in size, increasing its heat further, then I stared at her, even with her mask I can see her eyes widened and her mouth open with expression that not unlike gaping fish

"You... You can use my..." Sundancer stared at my sun

"I told you and your team right? I'm second coming Eidolon, I can get powers." I chuckled "This is not completely your power, just something that similar."

To show it to her the sun in my hand changed, the bright orange flame slowly bleed into crimson and it spun faster under my silent command

I did not lie to her, our power is indeed different

This far every dead shards that I copy somehow become different, unlike those who trigger by Scion's shard. Some of them left unchanging safe for the colors, like Legend's power. However, there few that change, like Sundancer's power, the sun I produce become hot faster and it also more versatile, I can make it circling around like a planetary gear and control the heat it produces or absorb quite good

"I'm not a cruel person Sundancer." I stated as I dismiss the sun in my hand "You don't want to fight? Fine, I will not ask you to go to battlefield forward, you can stay in the base when your friends going to fight, there is many ways to use your power."

So many ways, she creates miniature sun, does no one get it? She creates energy. I can use her to empowering every sunlight power core I have or use the heat she produce and transform it into fuel

"However, know that in future I might need your help, and when the time comes, you will use your power to face my enemy." I look directly into where her eyes supposed to be "And when the time comes, I expect you to do your duty, am I clear?"

Sundancer was nervous, even if it was unseen due to her mask but I know she did, however it still not enough to stop her from answering me

"Yes, sir." She answered

I smiled at her, warm and approving "Good." I nodded to her "That attitude will serve you well in future."

"Ah, t-thank you." She accepted the compliment shyly

"But since you won't fighting, then I suggest you find some job, make yourself useful for our group." I said "I don't know what it is, but try to make it quite... Illuminating."

She stared at me "That... That was..."

"Bad pun? I have a habit to make a bad joke. Annoyance can be quite an inspiration sometime." I chuckled "Anyway, just think what you want and can do for the League, we are one whole group now after all."

"I will think about it, sir."

"You do that." I nodded in approving manner "By the way if you and your friends done with your joyful moment, come to see me in my office. I have something to tell you all."

"About what?" She asked

"Some news regarding Noelle current condition-" I paused as I felt a group of people approaching, wow speak about the Devil. The vault opened once again and reveal the whole Travelers, Noelle was supported by Trickster, she has puffy red eyes and dry tears but her smile is radiant and bright "Done taking your time?" I asked them

"Yes." Noelle answered "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

"Always the best for my employee." I smiled kindly at her. It was then I notice that the whole Travelers staring at me. Ah, right, I still haven't unmasked in front of them, this is the first time they see my face, no wonder Sundancer staring moment ago "I'm Avatar, my real name is Rafael Ang though, and before you ask, I'm older than I look." I said to them

The Travelers glanced at each other, Trickster seems to sending a silent message to his team. Then he pulls out his mask, revealing his face

"I'm Francis Krouse." He said with smile, full of joy and gratitude

The other follow his suit, they all remove their mask one by one in front of me

"Luke Brito." Ballistic introduce himself with a grin, he has jockish appearance and above standard face in my opinion "Nice to meet you, Boss."

"Jess." The freckled girl who used to be in wheelchair introduce herself in a bit shy manner, her auburn hair swaying slightly. I already see her face when she thanks me privately -nothing happen you perv- and remove her mask "Jessica Swan."

"Oliver Cullen." Oliver introduces himself

I stare at the duo, their last name was never mentioned in the story if I recall but... Oh, well, it doesn't matter

I turned to the last member of Travelers, the one who I just have a conversation with. She slowly touch her helmet and remove it, letting her long blonde hair flailing around

Her blue eyes meet mine, I study her figure, she has delicate features and a long neck. She is cute, beautiful I must say, and she has good figure as well, slim and slender that matching her appearance

"Marissa Newland." She introduces herself

I regard them similar to the other, giving her nod, then I turned to all of them "It's nice to talk with you all without a mask like this." I said "Now then, since you all here, I have something to says." I glanced at Francis and Noelle "Good news and annoying news."

"Good and annoying?" Francis asked with blink

"Yes, which one you want to hear first?"

"The annoying one." Noelle answered

"You're not cured, remember that, you're still not cured, right now your power is inactive but it still there. That device in your neck." I gestured to the device "Is the only thing that prevents it from reactivate. Meaning you still not out of danger, while that device is tough enough to hold against bullet impact and immune to EMP but it still can be destroyed." I informed "But even if it's destroyed your power won't go crazy in instant, it will start from the beginning just like after you get your power for the first time."

"Meaning even if it destroyed Noelle won't go berserk like before." Francis concluded with a nod "Yeah, not bad but it still annoying." He murmured "Anything else we should know about this device?"

"I about to explain it." I answered "That device, it can function for at least a week even if you didn't charge it. As for the charging, it got energy from sunlight and kinetic energy."

"Kinetic energy?"

"The more you move, the more energy it gets." I elaborated "So no need to worry it will stop functioning. Unless you're trapped in dark cave that stop you from getting any sunlight or stop you from moving, that thing will keep function."

Noelle gives a tentative touch to her choker/collar, rubbing it in a careful manner "Is it okay to take this in the bath?"

"It's waterproof and resistance to heat, trust me, that thing will take quite effort to break for someone that normal." I answered with a small smile "Now the good news. Your power, I can make it gone." I told her "It will take quite a time, few months, six at most, but I can make it gone, permanently."

"R-Really?" Noelle asked, her voice filled with a hopeful tone. I can tell she is very happy now, she can stand and touch her boyfriend once more is already good enough but this? This is clearly like a dream for her

"Yes." I nodded "My power, it allows me to absorb someone else power. Let just say every powers have their battery or something like that, my power can absorb them, taking it for myself." I explained in words that easy to understand

"So you can take my power's energy until it becomes empty." Noelle murmured

"Correct. However, I can't take all at once, there limitation of the amount of energy I can take per day." I replied "Because of that, you will have a session with me for an hour once per day. It doesn't have to be private, Francis or your friends could be with you, you can play a game or watching TV while doing so, as long as you not fifteen meters away from me."

"Okay." Noelle nodded, she gives grip to her boyfriend's hand and shoots me another smile "Sir, thank you. I... I can't say that enough and..."

"It's not just her." Francis continued, helping his girlfriend "We all owe you, big time. What you did to us... You make us finally ended our journey."

"You all welcome." I replied "However you all must know that your journey still not end, you maybe won't move from one city to another but you working for me now." I stated "Your main job is as Enforcer that keep this city stable and in peace, however the heroes and villains in future won't accept it so easy." I said, reminding them to our original agreement "Make no mistake, I have no intention to make you face parahuman that out of your league, but you still going to face one for sure, be it weak or strong."

The group was silence, all of them was in deep thought, processing my words, they all realize that their happiness right now is not the end of their suffering, in future there still be a problem that comes for them, everything is not over for them

And yet...

"Don't worry boss." Francis grinned at me "We will make sure our deal complete, we will make sure your city safe."

And yet... They still not give up... None of them did... They still have the courage to face the future...

I smiled at them

"I'm sure you will." I said sincerely "Now then, you all free to go." I take my wallet from my pocket dimension, taking out three hundred dollars and some card then give them to Francis "Here, have a small celebration. That cafe have quite cake and coffee if you fans of one, or you can go to the arcade to see how the gamers in Earth Bet fair against you all."

He took the money and give me grin "Thank you, boss."

I nodded "But get back at seven, we will have a meeting with Undersiders and discuss our move after all."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **League HQ, Main Hall, 07:04 PM**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." I greeted as I stare at the Undersiders and Travelers that gather together while wearing my costume

Everyone was here without an exception, Jessica and Oliver who usually not present were here, including Noelle that just recover. The three of them wearing domino mask to conceal their identities. The Travelers make a line to my right while Undersiders on my left

Tattletale stood on my side though, she has her usual vulpine grin over her face

"I will go straight to the point." I said "On 23 April Lung will be transferred to Birdcage and no one going to rescue him, as matter of fact he will be very guarded, both by Protectorate and Empire."

"The Empire?" Oliver asked

"The Empire won't let a chance to get rid of Lung for good to slip away. They will not appear in public but that doesn't mean they won't be there. They even barely doing anything in last few days, and won't do anything for the next too because they don't want their members to get captured and risking Lung escape when they broke their comrade out."

The Undersiders already know of this obviously, but the Travelers? Not so much. They're still new in this city after all, they just got here for a week perhaps

"But on 24 April, they will make their move, all of them." I said, my gaze shifted from one person to another, to everyone "And I mean, all of them, every single cape of Empire 88, and not just them but Merchant as well."

"It will be gang war, full war." Tattletale chirped "The Protectorate aware of this, the villain aware of this, they're already started geared up."

"Your works, every single of you, is focused to keep the innocence safe." I said "Make sure the citizen unharmed, take every gangs member down, no need to use a lethal move on them but don't hesitate to do it if you think it necessary to make sure people safe."

"That includes the cape?" Regent asked

"Yes, including the cape."

"Uhh, boss, the Empire's cape mostly have lethal power."

"You shouldn't worry about Empire's cape, I will handle them, you all going to face Merchant perhaps or simple gang members." I reassured "But it doesn't mean you all completely safe, you all still can run on them, and even if you don't, you all facing gang members that probably armed by heavy guns."

"And to handle that, the boss here decide to give us extra equipment!" Tattletale said "A tinkertech!"

"Did we get some laser gun or something like that?" Regent asked, instantly perked up and sounds very interested

"Something like that." I replied with amused voice "All of them is still not complete, however the weapons are ready though, and since you all need time to learn to use it properly, I prepare them first."

I then extend my hand to space, opening my pocket dimension, this place can't contain something that bigger than car, however, the object I particularly want to take is not that big

I grab the handle and then pull it out

Everyone stared, including Tattletale

I put it to the floor gently and give few brushes to check and make sure it okay

"Is that... Is that a door?" Skitter asked, voice filled with bewilderment

"And not just simple door, is that a fricking Anywhere Door from Doraemon?!" Ballistic asked in shock

"Anywhere Door?" Grue asked

"It's an item from Japanese cartoon for kids." Trickster answer "A door that allows you to go anywhere, and I mean, anywhere, you can open that door from the north and if you want to it will make you reach the south. It goes to anywhere, literally." He explained "Boss... Did you... Did it really..." He trailed with shocked and awed voice

"Well, you can say it has similar function, but it not as simple as that." I said dryly, how I wish it was that simple though "Rather than a door, it more like portal, but yes, this allows you to go to anywhere, as long as you enter the right coordinate and have the map, this door use Earth Bet map."

Unlike the real Anywhere Door that plain looking door. It still has the pink color but there's small computer located in the knob to enter the coordinate, there also voice device to make it easy to uses

"Wait, wait." Regent immediately piped in while waving his scepter "So you say, you have a portal that allows you to go anywhere? A portal that has no limitation?"

"As long they on Earth Bet? Yes."

"... Fucking Tinker." Regent breathed out, speaking aloud what everyone has in mind "And your Tinker create this? God damn, they must be some big league like Dragon."

I won't say I'm better than Dragon, she has more powerful multitasking ability, however in term of creating things? You can say I surpass or at least on par with her

No one knows about me also being a Tinker save for Tattletale, that is because I have plan for my Tinker identity and telling everyone about it is quite risky. I only tell Tattletale because she will know, one way or another, and she agrees to keep it secret

"Believe it or not, this is a creation of Leet." I said dryly

"Wait, what?" Regent asked again "Leet? The same Uber and Leet? The loser that always creates things that explode in his face?"

"That loser can create anything, anything. He can create it only once, but he can create anything." I informed "You want Endbringer-killer weapon? He can make it if he wants."

"You kidding." Grue said, voice filled with disbelief

"I'm not, Leet's power is the best Tinker, but the limitation is he only can make it once, and he is too coward to build big things." I deadpanned "But his power is more complicated than that actually and... Let just say that was no longer option for him." I chuckled

This door is actually also cannot function, however it able to work thanks to the combination of CYOA Repair Tinker power and Dragon's power. The Tinker with "Repair" specialty allows me to fix the machine and improve some tinkertech but I can't reverse the engineer it to work with my creation, but Dragon's power allow me to surpass that limitation and so I able to make the machine exactly how it should work

My own Leet's Tinker power still fresh and I want to save it for creation of Scion-killer weapon, something that I will create after I finish my fight against Endbringer in coming May soon

"Anyway, let's go back to the main business." I turned to the door, focusing to the knob, I enter the coordination, can't say aloud about where my secret base is after all

After entering the location I activate the door, it let out humming sound, after few seconds there hissing sound come out, a sign that the destination has been reached

I opened and it shows the storage room of my secret base, one that where I put Undersiders and Travelers weapons

"Jesus Christ." Ballistic muttered, voice filled with shock "A real Anywhere Door, god fucking damn it, an honest literal Anywhere Door from Doraemon."

I stepped into the door and turned to them, despite they all wearing masks I still can tell they all very shocked and I would be lying if I said I don't enjoy them

"Come on." I called them "Don't worry, it's safe."

The Undersiders and Travelers look at each other, then most of the latter shrugging before they move first. They're more trusting than Undersiders, obviously it because I did nothing but help and keep my promise to them this far

They stepped into the room, one by one, the Undersiders soon follow them as well

"I can't feel any bugs in here."

"Holy shit, we really in different place."

While they all busy marveling the door, I go to near cupboard, opening it, and take out several devices that I create for them. I carry them all using minor telekinesis, levitating them around me

"Alright everyone, gather here." I called as I stand in front of the table and put the weapons one by one, I remove my left gauntlet while doing that "Let's start from the small and simple one "This." I pick a watch, and put it on "May look like a normal watch, but with few touches." I tap the screen, then it began to glow, I put my hand on it then I pull it. The small watch expands with mechanical voice, swallowing my palm and become glove "Can become quite a weapon." I finished

While the girls simply stare at awe the boys let out whistle and impressed sounds

"This thing able to fire supersonic wave, enough to disrupt someone sense and make them lost their balance or flash their eyes so they become temporarily blind." To show it I aim it to my back then fire the weapon, a ringing sound and a flash of light appear "It also able to become taser, the power depends, it can kill a normal person and even injure brute, average or high one. You can say it will even make Lung in his seven feet tall stunned."

I tap the armored glove and make it retracted back into a watch then remove it from my wrist and put it back to table

"This is for an emergency, not the real weapon, this is a weapon that you use if you have nothing else. The battery not that strong after all but it charged through kinetic and solar energy, so if you buy enough time while running and let it absorb sunlight, you might be able to get another shot when it battery near zero."

I pick another item in the table, this time it was an object that looks like pommel of sword

I activate the device

"Is that lightsaber?" Regent asked, he sounded like a child just being told that Christmas will come soon

"Yes." I nodded "But it also served as a baton. See this switch?" I show them the one I mentioned "Click this button and it will become baton, a quite hot baton but it won't be as lethal as lightsaber that still can slice through brute as if they're made from butter, and you can shock them as well, just click this button." I said "Don't use the saber, just the baton, and if you can't bring them down, use the taser, if you really dealing with strong brute then you can use the lightsaber but do not aim to the fatal area."

I deactivate the lightsaber and put it down to table, I pick another one, this time it was bracelet

"This is nothing much, a bracelet that can fire something but it's not a bullet, it's a sedative, it won't work immediately but you only need to fire it once and wait for at least ten seconds before it takes effect. You cocked it like this and the trigger will come to your hand like this."

The sedative is something that I specifically created, an adaptive one, the moment it touches someone body it will spread to their bloodstream while at same time studying that person body and thus let out the necessary dosage of chemical that will put them down

Panacea power is very effective, and this is barely anything I can do with her power

I then gestured to the last items. Another bracelet, transceiver, and copy of each of their masks

"The transceiver is nothing but normal one, save for the range, it has bigger one. The bracelet meanwhile is not, it is a mini-radar that allows you to detect area one hundred meters around you, it connected to these masks. And these masks, all of them have, camera, x-ray, heat, and infrared vision installed on them.

"This all is weapons that currently available, more will be produced in future by my Tinker. The protection aspect still not done, it will be ready in next two days though, I tell them to finish the weapons first so you all can learn how to use them since they're more complicated." I explained while gesturing to all the tools "Take one set for each of you, no need to worry about the size, they will adapt to your body when you put them on."

Regent let out a cheer before he runs toward the equipment, Ballistic let out one as well albeit not as loud as him. Those two... I have feeling they will be doing very well together in future

The rest of the Undersiders and Travelers also follow their suit and take the weapons and equip them as well, most of them seem pleased with the gadgets. Well, it can't be helped, had I'm in their position I will do the same, it was cool technology after all, who doesn't like it?

I notice Skitter and Tattletale give few looks to their own set before putting them on, judging by how Tattletale keep speaking, she must be explaining how they work, her power will at least told her how to do that at least even if she can't understand tinkertech completely

"Oh for your information, that radar bracelet and mask have GPS on them, a tracking device." I inform them "That is so you can track each other just in case if something happens."

"But you can track us too." Skitter pointed

"Correct." I said nonchalantly "Though it not necessary since if you all need rescue I can just summon you to my place." And I already know all your identity, I left that unsaid

Skitter only silence as she stares at me, I don't need Tattletale's power to know that she is very troubled right now, but just in case I decide to dig a bit deeper using it

 _Suspicious on me. Happy that I tell her the truth but doesn't want to admit it. Know I will keep my words to protect her. Doesn't like me at all but willing to tolerate me. Want to see how far I go before making decision._

Interesting... She no longer wants to betray me, not yet at least, and she does not think of me as bad guy anymore, she willing to give a chance and want to work under me for real now

I turned away from her and briefly I caught Tattletale's hand, the fingers were waving in a complex manner and I realize it was a code, she saying that I should look into my phone

I pretend to not see everyone anymore and pull out my phone

#Good news, Taylor won't betray us, not for now and for quite long time. Bad news, she need to give some info to PRT about you, to MM precisely, any suggestion?#

Ah... I see... This... This is not unexpected...

She still doesn't like me, she still thinks of me as someone that not good but she is fine with it, she tolerate me now. Why? Because right now my method is what Brocton Bay needed, my ruthless and rude method is what will save this city from its destruction, not the Protectorate who can't do anything if they're desperate enough to recruit someone like Sophia Hess as hero without monitoring her properly

They willing to make someone like her work under their radar, yet it was not effective, inefficient, Shadow Stalker maybe have quite a good capture but it only to normal gang members. She fair against another villain just like how other Wards fair, albeit slightly better but it doesn't improve this city very much

Which mean their method is failed

And Taylor learns from this... If the Protectorate is so incompetent then she will play the villain, or at least vigilante...

It takes everything I have to not laugh to not caught everyone attention. This move, this idea... She plays it safe, safe but offensive and sharp. She works as a double agent, but not for me and Protectorate, rather it was for herself. She works under me so she has a good reason if she got captured or act brutally in the case when they become incompetent. She works for Protectorate if I'm going out from the line I created, if I overstep my boundary, my code

This move... This move is exactly what I'm going to do had I'm in her position. Ruthless, cold, logical, and most of all, selfish. She doesn't care about Protectorate anymore, and she also doesn't care that much about me, she still in debt with me and I have higher ground than the heroes but her opinion of me is still low

Oh, the irony, Taylor... She copying my method, she wants to become what I am, she trying to stop me through my own way, my own method

She is walking the same path as me right now

#We will talk about this later#

"Alright everyone, you done set your equipment?" I asked as I put back my phone in my pocket. They all turned and give me nod "Good then we will do some testing, let's see..." I turned back to Anywhere Door and put the coordinate "We will go to the middle of Amazon, there very good testing ground in there."

"Amazon?" Sundancer speaks "As if... Amazon forest?"

"Yes, that place was quite isolated and no one will notice if we wreaking havoc around there." I said as I open the door and reveal the forest inside it before entering the forest

"Bullshit, absolute bullshit." Skitter muttered

The other have their own reactions but I do not pay attention to them. One though did since he clearly spoke aloud

"This will be very awesome!" Regent cheered

I held back a snort. For someone who is sociopath, he is certainly very cheerful

* * *

 **Summary**

Rafael cure Noelle and unmask himself in front of Travelers. He have small chat with Sundancer to increase his point to the group and conversation with Lisa about Taylor and the path she taking. He then give Undersiders and Travelers weapons that will be used for their battle soon, in there he realize that Taylor started to walk in the path that same as him and it greatly amuse him

* * *

 **Copied Powers from Worm Characters**

Wards ENE

Undersiders

Travelers

Triumvirate

Heroes of New York (Chevalier, Ursa Aurora, Adamant, Prism, Jouster, Astrologer, Flechette)

Heroes of Los Angeles (Rime, Arbiter)

Glory Girl

Panacea

Armsmaster

ABB

Dragon

Coil

Parian

Purity

Circus

Trainwreck, Uber, and Leet (Combined together because they're team from now on)

* * *

 **Welp, that was a thing. Sorry for not upgrading for a while, this chapter supposed to come out a few days ago but let just say there some circumstance that prevents me from doing that. Yeah, in this chapter we see character development, we see how Rafael talking with Travelers and make them view him in more positive regard, and how he has argument with Tattletale about he handling Taylor problem**

 **Tattletale is not a good person, but she is certainly better than Rafael, that was pretty much clear, and her intention was purely to help Taylor unlike Rafael who while also want to help Taylor but prioritizing himself first**

 **And Taylor as well, she will grow from this, oh right now Rafael is not completely wrong, she started to walk in the path of vigilante instead of villain and heroes, she started to follow him now without knowing it. More of her development will be shown in future when we got to see things from her POV**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be an interlude, we will see things from other people view, then after that, we will start the storm. Yes, we only one chapter away from Avatar declare himself! Woohoo! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	12. Arc II : Interlude, Heroes & Purity

**Arc II : Raise of the League**

* * *

 **Interlude : Dragon, PRT and Purity  
**

* * *

 **Earth Bet, 22 April 2011, 11:35 AM**

"And then he said, "I am your Father"." Penny spoke in a deep and harsh voice, then her expression changing to smug one "And I was like "Ha! I knew it from the beginning!"." She said with a grin emoticon "I mean, the clue was very obvious! His outfit also looks like Darth Vader and his son role also similar one!"

Dragon can't help but smile at the girl enthusiasm and cheerful behavior, she found her fellow AI's personality to be refreshing for obvious reason

"I see, so how is the movie?" She asked

"8 from 10!" Penny answered "The plot is good, it a bit cliche but it still good nonetheless, the background and CG effect that used is also more than enough to compensate that storyline." She explained "Although the character growth not shown very much, the timeskip reason is quite common, it will be better if they showed one or two scene about the training the protagonist went through." She stated "I was so excited when they brought out that giant robot! The design while quite horrendous but it seems packing enough power! Father, can I-"

"No." Inventor rejected "You will not create that robot."

Penny look deflated after that "Awww..."

Then Inventor smiled "Not without my help of course."

"Father!" Penny beamed

"No one going to build a giant robot." Dragon decide to chime in, the direction of the conversation truly start to make her uncomfortable

"What? Why?" Penny asked

"How about because it looks like love kid of Crawler and Simurgh?"

The robot that they watch... It's almost not like a robot at all. The only thing that made it called robot is because it made from metal. And Dragon was being honest, the robot really look that bad, it has monstrous head and tentacle all around followed by wing and body that exactly like a Simurgh's

It was really ugly...

"You make a giant metallic dragon." Inventor pointed back "And dragon is actually not a benevolent creature, they're known as ferocious and predatory one."

"But many people thought of it as something that extraordinary, and people not unfamiliar with it as well." Dragon defended herself

"Point." Inventor reluctantly said "But hey! How about a mixture of dragon and tentacle?"

Dragon let out a sigh, Inventor really always like that, one thing that she learns ever since knowing the man he is very laidback and... Eccentric person

It has been more than a week -eight days to be precise- that she meet with Inventor and Penny. In that spawn of the week it safe to say that they become a bit... Close. They're more than acquaintance now but at same time they're also not a friend, in between of those two perhaps

That is because Inventor still doesn't trust her enough with his location and yet they still trust each other enough to chat and sharing idea they have

Dragon herself doesn't know where Inventor real base is. Not like because she doesn't want to intrude his privacy but it because she cannot locate him

Inventor, when he enters cyberspace through his own method, he becomes something that foreign and alien to her. The code was so unfamiliar to her to the point she can't track him down. Whatever device that he uses to enter cyberspace, she can't study it much to her frustration

She can't track Penny because she always got shut down after they done talking, making any trace of her gone. Sure she can track her when they talk like this but each location she found turn out to be different

At first, they were in Indonesian, then they were in Japan, then they were in Singapore, then they were in German, then after that, they were in Antartica for God's sake!

By the sixth times Dragon decides to throw her "arms" up and give up to track them. It not because she don't want to find his location but it because she sure that Inventor aware of what she did and the more she probing him, the more he distrusts her

No, it not like he doesn't trust her, it more like he did not trust the PRT and government. He doesn't wish to work with them, he wants to be independent, want to be on his own. He said that if he works with them then big chance he will be ordered to make AI or something like that to increase their programming instead of letting out like other Tinker

And unfortunately, Dragon can see that happening in few way. She doesn't wish to exaggerate things but Inventor... Inventor is good, he is very, very good Tinker

So far he claims that he doesn't have a specialty, and yet he able to create many things. From AI, body armor, guns, armored warfare such as tank, jets and motorcycle, a structured fortress, and many more

Dragon even suspects that he might be able to create something that related to biology or chemistry if he wishes to but seems to refrain doing so. She suspects it because when he sends one of his design armor they seem... Very flexible, it like watching of Human anatomy, from the way the wires and cable arranged to the core of their power

At first, she thought that Inventor is like her, a Thinker who actually can understand Tinker's work and implement them to their technology but it doesn't make sense. How he able to create AI in the first place? Did he meet another AI? A creation of Andrew that she missed? No, that was impossible, Dragon will notice it if there some of her siblings that roaming around

So yes, Dragon sure Inventor is genuine one, even if he is not it doesn't change the fact that he is still very good Tinker

Dragon still did not tell about Inventor to PRT or authority for the obvious reason, she doesn't want to betray his trust, he trusts her after all. And Dragon sure that Inventor understand what she trying to do when she tried to track him but it still doesn't mean he has to like it, and right now that is something she wishes to avoid

It not like she like him that much at beginning, it just she thought it would be wise to not provoke some Tinker that can create multiple AI that can rival her in managing things and multiple technologies that rivaling or surpassing Colin

Penny is not as good as her, the AI is inferior in multitasking object, however after probing her code and checking further Dragon find that Penny can process and program things more faster than her

She has bigger brain but smaller limbs

In case things become bad, Dragon sure she can shut down Penny, it will take quite an effort but yes, she confident she will be able to. However if there more of her then... She not so sure...

Add the fact that Penny's ability to multitask start to grow further, she becomes more capable to handle multiple things. Right now Dragon sure she more than capable to handling a small city by herself if she wants to

If Inventor creates three or four more AI that has similar capability like Penny then... The backlash of their battle will cause the World's cyberspace into chaos and there's big chance she can lose control of Birdcage

Yeah, not an option...

The older AI suspect this upgrade happened the moment Inventor lay his eyes on her, the moment he able to study her code when they meet for the first time. Tinker, after all, can draw inspiration from other Tinker's creation, and she is creation of one

And because of that, she feel responsible, she feels it was her mistake to let herself to be seen directly by Tinker who until now able to create almost anything. That is why right now she keeps very close eyes to him, always watching whenever he went online with Penny -which he did every day, including now- and stay keen to see is there some rogue AI or something like that

"Father, when I can go to real World?" Penny asked

"Real World?" Dragon inquired "You want to go to real World Penny?"

"Yes!" Penny bobbed her head up, down few times "I want to explore the real World directly! I want to eat parfait and chocolate! According to the survey, many girls like them so I want to taste one!"

Dragon can't help but feel slightly amused at the younger AI cheerful behavior. She is really like a children, enthusiast, curious, and everything else. For unknown reason, she felt very entertained by her, more than any other children she ever meet

Perhaps it because Penny is another AI, one that very lively and behave in an innocent way, like a newborn

"I don't think it was possible for us to eat Penny." Dragon remarked with a bit dry voice "We are made from code and data."

"That was true." Penny replied, her voice still cheerful "But it's no longer problem. Father has prepared body for me!"

Dragon tensed at that, a body? She turned to Inventor and find the man structure code seems making pattern in what she thought as surprised

"Penny." He called "How do you know that?"

"I dig through your folders!" Penny admitted cheerfully "And I... Am not supposed to do that am I?" She trailed in lower voice when notice how that seems displeased her creator

"Penny."

"I-I'm sorry Father! I didn't mean to! I mean..."

Dragon feel genuine pity for her fellow AI as she watched Penny seems turned to children that bawling as if just got caught breaking their parent favorite vase. She turned to Inventor and about to offer comforting words but held it back, she wants to see how is this going

"Penny, I'm disappointed." He chided "I'm not mad, just disappointed, really."

"I'm sorry." Penny apologized again, she sounded so regretful

This could be an act, part of Dragon's mind tell herself that. However when she saw Penny's collective data, all of that banished as she sees the way they move. In a way, Penny's data is unlike her but the structures and the composition nearly same so she can get read of her better than Inventor

"No, I'm not disappointed in you, I'm disappointed that you find it out." Inventor corrected "That was supposed to be a surprise, I mean, you've been want to talk about it ever since five days ago and so I started that project." His code mimicking what look like a chuckle "Never thought you will find it out in that way."

... Wait, what?

"Really?" Penny asked, she sounds hopeful "You... You're not mad that I..."

"Haha, no." Inventor said dryly "I'm mad that you decide to mess with my personal stuff but I'm not that mad, don't do it again okay? There will be punishment next time."

"Yes! I won't do it again!"

Dragon... To be honest... Is flabbergasted... She truly doesn't know what to say in here. On one hand, as an AI what Penny just did is clearly crossing the line. She searches through the folder that Inventor -her creator- declare as private so by any mean she should be punished in a way but... On another hand she... She doesn't want Penny to be punished because what she did is a sincere mistake, one that exactly similar like children doing their first misdeed

"You not going to punish her?" She asked, decide to voice what bothering her

"People make mistake, so do Penny." Inventor answered "This is her first one, she will learn to handle her curiosity better, if she didn't in future I will punish her of course." He said "I'm trying to teach her, not terrify her after all."

Dragon once again left speechless at the answer, she really doesn't know what to say about that. One thing for sure though, Inventor care to Penny, as a daughter or as a pet perhaps but he genuinely cares about her and...

And she feels jealous to see how well the relationship between Penny and Inventor. They're build based on... Feeling... A morality... Even if she sure that Inventor put restriction to Penny but they way they talk and converse...

She banishes that feeling the instant it appears, no good, she cannot afford to be distracted. There something quite important that Penny said moment ago after all

"You build a body for her?" She asked "What kind of body?"

"Something that crosses between human and robot body, an android you might say." Inventor answered "Do you know that there are many parts of Human's body that can be replaced by a machine and they all would be still working? I just study about human anatomy recently and I found few ideas about them. Though the android won't be able to reproduce but I can make them gain human most pleasure sense, such as eating, tickled and other positive feedback."

Collective of data and code immediately formed around him and they all got sent to her, Dragon read the design of the android body and study them keenly, she scan all the part from top to bottom

A biology Tinker as well... Like she suspected in very first place... And not just that, he said he understands human biology moment ago, that was not entirely true, he more than understand. Dragon has seen some of Bonesaw's work, what she see right now? It was exactly what she could accomplish had she use her power for good

A mixture of human and machine... Just after studying this body Dragon already can make estimation that it will have a power of Brute 3 and Mover 2 at least. With right modification and alteration, the Mover rating could raise and get Blaster and Striker as well

"Inventor..."

"Yes?"

"Be honest with me, what your intention?"

"Pardon?"

"Your goal, what do you want? With these creations of yours, you surely aware what you could accomplish."

"... Penny, could you be a dear and go offline for a moment?" Inventor asked

"Sure, Father." Penny answered "See you later Dragon!" She cheerfully said

"See you later too Penny."

Then the collective data of the younger AI started to dissipated, turned into random numbers and code that floating around

"You afraid I'm going to become a villain." Inventor said in a matter of fact tone "I can see the reason why, I will be a nightmare to face if I went that path."

Dragon only silence and stare at him

"Well, to be honest, I won't say I'm a saint." He admitted in a careful manner "I'm a selfish person in some way, arrogant sometimes, and love to annoy people. However, I do wish to improve this World and make it into a better place."

"Make the World into a better place?" Dragon inquired "And how you going to do that?"

"Start by killing S-class threat." Inventor answered "Slaughterhouse Nine perhaps or Ash Beast." He said "Or Moord Nag maybe." He added "Preferably the first though since they're the most active one."

"Taking down Slaughterhouse Nine won't be an easy task, it will be very difficult." Dragon remarked "Especially with Siberian, remember what she did in past." She takes down the first Tinker, the best one the World ever had. She was not counted since in reality she is Thinker, the Tinker aspect was gained due to her AI's nature

"She kills Hero, the Tinker that stood side by side with Triumvirate, and also take them whole." Inventor said in confirmation "Have a plan for her, so do Crawler, and Shatterbird too despite her scream, Burnscar won't be much problem. Bonesaw might be difficult but not impossible since she can unleash epidemic after she died but if I able to capture her and do some check up on her, I will be able to dismantle everything she installs in her body. Jack Slash?" He paused "He might be a problem..."

Dragon hardly can believe what she heard. The way Inventor speak... It as if he just talking about weather rather than handling a group that even make Triumvirate backed away and had killed more than thousands

"Don't be overconfident Inventor. Many have tried to take them down but they still exist until now." Dragon admonished him in disapproving voice "There's a line between confident and being a stupid."

"I know, I know, but I have a solid plan." He defended himself "My original armor will be ready in next week, all I need after that is to track their group."

"And what? You plan to bombard them with something that like nuclear? That won't work, if it was that easy then they already dead by now. Worst, Crawler can survive through that and he will be more powerful afterward."

"Oh I have something that more badass than nuclear but less destructive, believe me, Crawler will welcome my attack with a smile, and dead by one too." Inventor stated

Dragon will be sighing if she could right now, seriously, this man... "I'm not supporting this."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because your first time goes out as cape you go attacking one of the most dangerous villains in the World." She deadpanned

"Technically it won't be my first time going out in costume."

"Inventor..." Dragon began, there tension and slight wariness in her word "Are you telling me that you already go out making a debut?"

"As Inventor in Earth Bet? Nope."

That... What is that even mean? That was so vague!

"You are rebrand Cape?"

"You can say so, yes." Inventor said "And no, I'm not a villain."

"How can I trust you?"

"Why not? I never behave improperly or showing any sign of being evil." He replied "As a matter of fact, I never do anything suspicious and remain civil."

"It doesn't change the fact-"

"Dragon, if I want to do harm to the World, I would build ten or dozens of AI like Penny and take over the economic system for myself."

There's nothing she can say to rebuke that statement because that was true. If Inventor really wishes to, he could build much more AI and take over the World communication system by himself, after that tracking him down will be very difficult. And even if he going to be killed but she still sure Inventor will give one last "Fuck you" and let his creation rampaging around

But this... This is too risky... This is too big, what Inventor capable of... He not just able to create weapons but can create a life, a new life, not like Nilbog or other things but a whole new species that have consciousness! He can create AI and then upload each of them to this body and...

And that... All of that... All of that is actually something that she can do as well, she can do what Inventor accomplish, she can create something like this on her own if she wants to, if she not restricted. All Inventor did so far, she can create them if she never restricted...

... Is this what Andrew felt when he creates her? When he realizes just how powerful she is?

Then...

No... No...

She won't take the same way as him... She won't let her paranoia cloud her decision... It was risky, sure, but the chance of its success... The chance of this will make things better... It also equally big or even more perhaps...

'Leap of faith... Leap of faith...' She thought, repeating the three words firmly in her "mind" as many as she could "Fine, Inventor." She said "But at least share with me your plan to dealing with them, I don't feel comfortable to see someone goes against the whole Slaughterhouse Nine by himself. Let me help you."

"That will be surprise too!"

... Oh, come on! He is pushing things right now! No, seriously, trusting him as a good person is one thing, but allowing him to go alone without sharing his plan?! That was entirely different matter!

"We will meet after that! Armor to armor! Directly!" He said hastily as if sensing her irritation

"Meet directly?" Dragon inquired, her words contain seriousness "You will come by yourself to meet me?"

"Yup!" He confirmed "You also can watch over me when I dealing with them, I will send the coordinate as soon as I arrive in there or manage to locate them." He said "And I also going to share some of my stories with you, how about it?"

Dragon starts to consider the pro and con of the offer. On one hand their chance that Inventor actually locate Slaughterhouse Nine to join them or maybe things like that, but on another hand if she able to meet Inventor directly and he also promises to give him more information and allow her to see just what kind of person he is

'Leap of faith.' She thought once again "Alright, deal." She said "No need for you to locate them, I will help you in that aspect, just tell me when your armor ready." She sure his method of locating will be using Penny, rather than another AI might as well it was her who did it

"Sure if you say so! It's a date then!"

Dragon paused... Her whole data was stopped from moving for a second, really stopped as she processed what she just heard...

"A what?" She asked in bewilderment

"When man and woman make a promise to meet somewhere privately and plan to spend their time together it is-"

"No, no, stop." She cut him firmly and she feels she want to groan if she could "I should know better than taking that seriously from you."

"What? Who said it was a joke?" He asked, seems offended but Dragon was sure he is anything but that

"Hello, AI that made from code and data here."

"I already send you the design of my android, you see how capable it mimicking Human and the neural system it has, you can improve it and access it by yourself if you want, I even made it so it can be connected to your code." He retorted "More like Penny's code to be honest but I'm sure you can find your own way to deal with it."

And once again she doesn't know what to says about that. Make no mistake she was sure as hell that Inventor merely playing joke with her, there is no way he asked her on date, that was so laughable

But on another hand, if he really did then...

How the hell she going to respond to that?!

It was then she sense a call from someone that familiar, someone who she recently not in contact with since she keeps her eyes on Inventor. Not just a normal call, but he uses the emergency one. Inwardly she can't help but glad to have him call for her right now because it gives her chance to dodge the question -or is it offer?- that Inventor give to her

"One moment Inventor, I receive an urgent call from Protectorate." She said

"Eh, sure." He replied in nonchalant voice "I will call Penny back."

She gives him affirmative response before focused to Armsmaster, she accesses the nearest monitor and pop out her digital face

"Armsmaster, what is it? Is there something emergency?" She asked "And hello Miss Militia." She greeted when notice there someone else in the room

"Hello, Dragon." She greeted back

"Dragon, sorry to call you like this, I heard you've been busy lately but this is quite important." Armsmaster said, he then raises his hand and show her a flash drive "Can you check the data inside here? I already did by myself but I want to be sure there won't be a mistake."

Mistake... Like what he did to Lung. Dragon internally winced as she recalls how the man tell her what happened to the Asian warlord. His act to tranquilize him went wrong because there were enough poisons and venom inside Lung's body and his regenerative power got hindered by his drug

"Of course Armsmaster, it's okay." She said "Connect it to the computer, I will check it for you." She stated "If I may know, what is this about?"

"An information from our intel about the local villain, apparently we seem have another A-class threat now in here." Armsmasted said grimly

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, PHQ ENE, 1:45 PM**

"My name is Skitter, I'm an independent hero who works as a spy for Undersiders. In my first night I go out I meet Armsmaster, he can testify my allegiance, I also give him info about the bank robbery on 14 April 2011.

"I did not join the Wards immediately because my power is a bit... Dark themed, I control insects after all, hard to find a good name for one and work with few restriction with that kind of power. Nonetheless, I did plan to join, I want to build reputation first though before joining

"I become member of Undersiders because I knew they have backing, there someone supporting them from behind and judging by how they got paid two grand per month, I dare to said that their boss must be packing quite a lot of money after that, which mean whoever it is, it must be major one

"And I'm proved to be right, their boss was Coil. He might not look like it but he is Thinker, a powerful one, and his men equipped with tinkertech weapons that lethal and dangerous. After few probing and investigating I manage to know that his power allows him to make two reality simulation or something like splitting timeline, basically he can drink tea in one reality while in another he killing someone, then he can choose whenever reality he wishes.

"Yeah, it was that bad, and he has spies inside the PRT, a lot of spies, not very much but it still counted as something nonetheless. However, it doesn't matter anymore, because he is..."

The girl in monitor seems taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves

"He is already dead. He got killed by another cape." She continued "Coil tell us to rob the bank because he needs a distraction for something, something big. But when he did that he open himself to this bigger cape unknowingly, and he paid the price, it was this cape as well that told us the true nature of Coil's power

"He calls himself Avatar, there picture of him on this drive. And he is worst than Coil, he is Trump, a powerful one. He displays multiple powers already, cyrokinesis without Manton limitation, shooting lightning, raising the heat around him, the rest also included in this drive.

"He claimed to be not a villain but vigilante and he said he wants to form a team to protect Brockton Bay, right now the Undersiders working under him since each of us don't have much choice, I can't share them all because of... A bit respect. They're still human after all so they deserve it

"Avatar is powerful, I don't know the extent of his powers but he always displays new one, heck, I damn sure he is Eidolon-lite or something like that. I can't tell much about him since I really have to be careful, I think Tattletale might be on me now

"I also don't know either he is being honest as a vigilante or what but what I can tell is, the remaining of ABB, Oni Lee and Bakuda, he got them. That is the reason why they not retaliate or trying to broke Lung out. He already dismantling ABB and take everything they have right now. And on 24 April when Empire 88 start their move, he plans to bring all of them down and declare himself to the World

"That was all I can say. I'm sorry I can't meet you directly Miss Militia but if I did that I afraid I will get caught by Tattletale. Her power is related to cold reading or something like that, so she will be able to tell what I just did from my body language. As long as it not visible I think it will be safe.

"Not to mention that I don't know how to contact you without being too suspicious and make you bring a gun to me. I hope this USB able to be delivered to you properly. For your information, there still few agents that working for Coil, his death still not known by them, the names also listed in this drive. And please say sorry to Clockblocker for me if you could. Oh, also sorry for said this to everyone Armsmaster but I think this already become very big and no longer able to be ignored, Skitter out."

As the video ended, Emily turned to the Armsmaster, to the Miss Militia who stood on his right with straight posture, then her gaze shifted back to the man in blue armor and she squinted her eyes

"A girl, at age of Wards, able to control insects with high versatility, and she is joining a team of villain to become their spy and you knowing this." Emily stated "Is there a reason why you did not tell me about this, Armsmaster?" She asked

The Tinker straightened in his ground "That was what she wants to, I only respect what she wishes."

"Are you telling me you support her decision?"

"Of course no. What she did is stupid, she has no training or knowledge how to act as undercover agent, she is only a child. I already told her to drop her disguise and join Wards instead but she still pretty adamant about it." Armsmaster said in slight frustration and irritation as he recalls their last conversation "I told her she will end got killed or captured by the wrong parahuman, and I believe the latter was what exactly happened right now."

It's not like he like the girl, however in last few days after his... Isolation, he had thought more about the girl. He maybe not good with people but it doesn't mean he stupid, he can put things together through logic. The girl was nervous and shy when they first meet, and at that time she didn't know about his lie detector, when she said she is good guy it comes out as "Truth" she is by any means not a villain

It doesn't mean she can't become one though...

Nonetheless, that was not the main concern, if this Avatar is as powerful as she claims then... It will be harder for Skitter to go out from Undersiders. Thinker is one thing, but Trump? There is reason why they called that after all

"And what your judgment about her? Does her claim in that video is false?"

"Like I said, she is stupid, she is new in this and naïve." He remembers when he meets the girl, how she shocked that she almost got close to die after facing Lung, she remembers how she got upset when he told her how stupid her idea is "Judging from that, I dare to say that she really doesn't want to be villain, but I can't be sure does she want to be hero or not."

Emily's lips pushed into thin line and then she moves the pointer, closing the video, she played the other footage that stored in the drive

It was CCTV video, there man in a black bodysuit with snake pattern -Emily recognizes him as Coil in instant- sitting in an office, the office itself looking plain, however the light was a bit dim for some reason. The director keep watching with the Protectorate and after few minutes -2 minutes 30 seconds to be precise- Coil suddenly jerking in his seat, it as if he just got struck by something hard

Then the Thinker fixed his posture in chair, he about to reach for his phone when suddenly he flinched again, then before he can recover someone appears from behind him from out of nowhere and smash his head to table, hard enough to turn the part into splinters

It was another man, he clad in black hoodie coat that has silver ornament on the end of its bottom part. The image was not clear but Emily still can gain some details, the man wore some kind of gauntlet, one is metallic while the other is normal one

Then the door opened and reveal two men that armed carrying gun, they immediately raise their weapons when seeing their boss unconscious but before they can shoot him, the parahuman wave his hand once and both men turned to ice statue

The process was not an instant, it takes few seconds at least but it still fast nonetheless, both men not even realize it that they no longer living

"Cyrokinesis without Manton limit." Emily commented darkly as she recalls what Skitter said in her video "And the way he appears behind Coil... Some kind of Mover perhaps..."

Then suddenly the video started to blink, the picture becomes blur before it ended

"A Shaker power? Or possibly companion?" Miss Militia asked

"If we take what Skitter said then it safe to say that he is alone, so no companion, which mean Shaker power." Armsmaster answered

"A radiation then or something like that?" Emily murmured

"There's more than that, Skitter already gives us a list of powers that he has shown so far." Armsmaster said "There document about it in there."

Emily clicked the document, opening it and she read the list, and the more she read it, the more she doesn't like it, not at all

Invisibility, Teleportation through Line of Sight, Healing, Regeneration, Invulnerability that allows him to able shrug off laser from tinkertech weapon, flight, passing through object

And there still many more, Emily counted at least there twelve lists of powers that he has shown, one though get her attention

"A sound manipulation like Screamer's power, with unknown range." Emily feels cold ice dropped to her stomach. She knew Screamer, she was one of the parahumans that feared when she still working as PRT soldier, a parahuman who member of original Slaughterhouse Nine, her power was quite nightmare to face seeing what she capable of

And it does not end in there, as she keeps reading she found that apparently Avatar also has Tinker on his side, one that established. The specialty is still unknown since Skitter never meet him directly

The director of PRT ENE wants to smash her head to the table. Not just they're in short of parahuman to deal with Empire 88 and Merchant tomorrow but they now have another powerful cape come to this city

It was like Lung all over again!

Hopefully, this one won't create gangs or something like that. Skitter claim that he wants to become vigilante instead of a villain, if that true then it was a good thing, however, Emily do not think it would be that simple. He already recruit Undersiders, which mean he will take another parahuman in future and there big chance he will become some kind of warlord as well

And it was Trump this time... Great Gods, as if Lung is not bad enough already!

"At least we won't need to fear ABB retaliation." Miss Militia said in optimism manner "Avatar did take them down for good."

"Won't be useful if he turned out just to be like another Lung!" Emily said with a small growl. She sighed and pinch the bridge of her nose "Is there any way to meet with Skitter or get in contact with her?" She asked

"I have her number." Armsmaster answered "But I doubt it will be safe to contact her right now though, and even if we did, she won't be able to meet us, Avatar must be geared up for the coming gang's war soon."

"It's fine, as long as we can contact her." Emily grunted "Armsmaster can you make another lie detector? The smaller one and less visible."

"I can make an earpiece version of it, yes."

"Good, make one and give it to Miss Militia, she will be the one who talks with Skitter when she available next time."

"What?!" Armsmaster bristled "Why?"

"Because that girl doesn't like you." Emily deadpanned "It wasn't that hard to see since she approaches Miss Militia who doesn't know her real identity as an undercover hero than you, and I can tell easily why." Armsmaster is a good soldier, he has the right heart and mind, however his social skill is as good as a baby that just born. Seriously, there's a time when she thought that the Tinker is more like a machine than human "That was an order Armsmaster." She added when see he open his mouth to protest

The man in armor clenched his jaw shut and nod stiffly "Yes, ma'am."

He doesn't like it, Emily know, she God damn knows why. It was for the same reason that he didn't tell her about Skitter act as undercover agent in first place. He allows Skitter to continue what she did because when the time comes and she get result, she will give it to him, then he will go and arrest Coil and Undersiders, giving him more reputation and success in his record

Sometimes it baffled the director, Armsmaster want to be on top and yet he not even bother trying to socialize with other, he claims that it was wasting time and he rather tinkering to create more effective weapons

How in name of Gods he will become the top if he doesn't know how to talk with people?!

Sure he is famous right now and have quite a reputation, but that was built from years of struggle, from the time when people still don't know how to deal with parahuman, and at that time creating good and bad reputation was easier than now

"Besides, I believe that Miss Militia here can handle teenager better than you." She give look to Miss Militia who give slow nod

"Then what should we do about Avatar?" Armsmaster asked

"For now? Nothing. I will call Chief Director directly after this though, we can't have another Lung case in here, not just after we kicked him out." Emily answered "I probably going to get the answer tonight or tomorrow morning. For now, make sure the other ready for the coming storm and guard Lung's transport tomorrow." She ordered "Even if ABB already gone but that doesn't mean someone wouldn't try to rescue him."

""Yes, Ma'am."" Both parahumans answered simultaneously

"And tell Aegis about Skitter as well."

"Why?" Miss Militia asked

"Because as leader of Wards he deserves to know, so when one of the Wards meet her, he can tell them to not press her too much. We can't lose a spy that working on unknown parahuman, granted I'm sure Avatar must already have his own suspicion but we will milk any info out first before pulling Skitter."

And what worried her further is perhaps Avatar already know about Skitter however he let her contact them, or Skitter actually working for Avatar and spy for them. If that true then they really have to be careful to make their move. God damn, what she wouldn't give for having Thinker that can figure out something like this

Hopefully, Chief Director can help her in this regard when she contact her

"How about Coil's men?" Armsmaster asked

"Let them be for now, we have bigger problem that will coming, if there few of them that survive after this mess then we will interrogate them."

* * *

 **Brockton Bay, Gardenia Apartment, 03:44 PM**

 _"Ms. Russel, look, trust me, I come here with no intention to harm you, I give you this warning because I believe you're a mother who loves her daughter, and I don't want to make her into an orphan."_

 _"Are you threatening me?!"_

 _"No, I'm not, do not jumping to conclusion Ms. Russel, this is a warning. Trust me, all I want is the best for this city."_

It's not like she did not want to, but he was simply that... Unbelievable... A man with so much power, coming to the city and claim this town as his, whoever that man cannot be a good person

The last one that comes is a monster that ravaging this city and kill so many people, and what is worst there's nothing that Empire or even Protectorate can do to stop him from spreading his reign, he singlehandedly beat them all after all, and he nearly succeeds in killing her

 _"And how I know that you won't become another Lung? Another beast? There is no guarantee about it, you even said you already murder few people."_

 _"I did it to those who deserve it, and need I remind you that you're not without blood? As matter of fact right now my hand is cleaner than yours."_

From the way he talks... He really touches her button. Oh make no mistake, he was being nothing but a nice and polite to her but that was not the only things about him. Unlike Max who usually only passive, charismatic but also manipulative and theatrics, Avatar is aggressive and direct just like Lung, like the beast. However, he also knows how to become charismatic and manipulative, he knows how to twist thing into theatrics and appealing in eyes

His ambition and possessiveness burn surpassing Lung and his personality and attitude gentle more than Lung. It's like stare at mixture both of them

And that terrified her more than anything...

 _"Very well then, I understand you won't agree with me, but know this, when we meet in battlefield don't expect me to be as gentle as now. I won't kill you so no need to worry but don't think I will pull my punch, Ms. Russel."_

Realizing that he is dangerous she refuses his offer, she did not say it aloud or confirm it but he knew about it, he knew she won't accept his deal, he knew she will tell Kaiser after that

And like expected, Kaiser immediately make a plan, he consults with Krieg and even ask extra cape for Gesellschaft, she even call in Night and Fog from their retirement to help them facing this new threat

After proper planning and discussion they decide to delay their assault, their original plan was to spread at 24 April but they delay it until 26 April. However it not without fruit, Gesellschaft agreed to send help and give them five cape

In the end there twenty of them, and they all stood against Avatar alone

Well... Not alone... He has indirect assistance -she thought it was indirect help at that time- from Undersiders, a group that called Travelers and Protectorate. However, only the last one that actively tries to bring them down, the first two only stalling and keep people safe mostly, only engaging when they don't have choice

But it doesn't matter... Because the ten capes that ordered to fight Avatar not even last for more than two minutes

Alabaster, Hookwolf, Stormtiger, and Cricket was the first group that went against him, striking him from all different angles, they're the most durable cape they have, their purpose is to get information more about Avatar's power, searching for a weakness that they can exploit

They never return... Avatar kill them all and they never get chance to retreat, so do Othala and Victor that spying from far

After that, he comes to them directly and told them to gather now since he not in mood to hunt them one by one, that is also their best chance to survive

Kayden shuddered, she still remember how the lifeless eyes of Cricket stare back at her when Avatar throw the heads of Empire's cape in front of them like a garbage

 _Fenja roared, the voice she let out was close to inhumane, she can sense the rage and anger in there, her desire to revenge her sister that fallen_

 _She charged to Avatar who floating nonchalantly with her giant sword raised, intent to cut down the man_

 _She already become ice statue before she even got close to him_

 _Then she falls to the ground shattered into pieces like a marble_

 _Rune sending stone after stone, building's material, weighing in tons and able to pulverize men into pulp of gore_

 _Her power betray her and she got crushed by every object that she flung to Avatar, all of them went back to her with faster and stronger, she barely survive in the end_

 _Kaiser try to run, to retreat, knowing the battle was lost, but he only takes three steps before spears and blades of metal grow out from his armor and pierce through his heart and head_

Kayden remember them all, remember how they all fought against Avatar, how they strike him with everything they have, destroying building after buildings in process, the capes from Gesellschaft apparently doesn't know much about holding back

Yet... They all still lose...

And she, Purity... She tried to run... When Kaiser was killed she knew it was over so she retreated... But she not allowed to...

 _A crimson light soars over her and before she realizes it, it shears through her left arm and leg. She let out scream of full agony, the light instantly cauterizing them, turning them into stump that hissing with smoke as she falls from the sky_

 _It was hurt, Gods, it was hurt, she was sure as hell she lost consciousness moment ago from the pain_

 _"Normally I'm going to let you go, but one of your lasers accidentally struck something that mine, and I don't like it when someone hurt what is mine." He declared, his inhumane dark and red eyes peering over whimpering form "And for that, I will make you pay, Purity."_

It was later she learns that one of her beam that destroys one of building cause it debris to fall and hit few of Undersiders. The injuries were not fatal but they lose their limbs and while Avatar already regrowth them but it still angers him nonetheless to the point he crippled her and threatening her to not restore it, if she did... Well...

He shows her what he has done to Bakuda

 _"Master, Master, I'm being a good girl! Can I get my reward now? Please? Please?"_

Disgust doesn't even begin to describe what she felt when she saw the Tinker kneeling and praise Avatar as if he is some kind of God, how the woman laid herself bare for the sake of him. Even if Bakuda is... Non-white and maniac but as woman, Kayden really can't stomach it

 _"If you as much as betray me or try to recover yourself, I will turn you into that, that was not a threat but a promise. Make no mistake I'm not completely that heartless to leave you in this state, I will build prosthetic limbs for you so you can take care of Aster at least but be aware that this is your last chance."_

She almost lost her... She almost lost her baby... Lost her daughter as she deemed to be unfit for taking care of Aster due to her crippled state... All because she was fool enough to ignore the warning, ignore the man offer... It was not generous by any mean but it still peaceful and kind offer, he even offers her enough money to get out from Brockton Bay and yet...

She feels her left hand tensed as she stares at herself in the mirror. It wasn't real and it's not going to happen but for some reason, she still can feel it, she still can feel the numbness in her left limbs. Gods, it was so real, the feeling, the pain... She even remember all of them to the details, she remembers how she struggle to put prosthetic limbs, struggling how to balance her body again so she can carry her baby once more

"Kayden?"

A voice reaches her ears, breaking her from the memory and she turned to see familiar boy stood in there

"Theo." She called softly "Yes?"

There's time she used to hate Theo. No, not hate, dislike is the better words, it because he reminds her of his father. He often stays with her but she does not allow her feeling to influence her attitude very much. Sure there cold shoulder in here and there but she still treats her fairly and even offer help if he wants to

But it still cold treatment... And Theo aware of it... And what worst is Kayden knew Theo actually hoping for her affection, for mother affection

She can't give him that sadly...

But now? Now though, now she no longer hates him, no longer dislike him, she...

She loves him...

She remembers when she was in her crippled state, in when she cannot do anything, when she was hopeless and helpless

Theo was there for her and Aster

He treats her kindly, he treat Aster with love, he helps her with all he has, he even Trigger when saw what happened to her, by Gods, he loves her enough to the point he Trigger when he saw her crippled state

That was more than proof for her that Theo Anders is anything but like his father

"No... I..." Theo seems slightly uncomfortable "You've been off in last few days." He said carefully "Are you okay?"

Kayden smiled at him "I'm okay Theo." She reassured "It just... I have a bad dream lately."

"Oh..." He seems relieved hearing that, still concerned but he glad that it wasn't anything physical "You... You want to talk about it?"

He was awkward and clumsy, but his offer is genuine, this only make Kayden's smile widened

"I'm fine Theo, really." She chuckled "It just a bad dream, I just thought about it for a moment." She said "I think I need to clear my head for a moment, why don't we go to Boardwalk with Aster and look around?"

He blinked, surprised at the offer "Uhh, yeah, sure." He said with nod

Kayden nodded back "Great, then go get ready."

Theo gives another nod to her and about to leave, however he paused when something crossed in his mind "Kayden, I heard from Father that tomorrow Lung will be transferred to Birdcage right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then is that mean in next two days..."

"There will be chaos in this city, yes." Kayden sighed "Stay in your house Theo, don't go out."

"How about you?"

"I did said I'm done with Empire right?"

"But... Father said... Are you sure?" Theo asked in concern

The memory of Kaiser's demise flashed to her mind once again and Kayden shook her head "Don't worry, I got it handled, you just need to stay in his place, trust me, it will be safe."

"What about Aster?"

"We will be fine." She reassured, giving soft smile to him "Thanks for worrying about us."

Theo flushed slightly at the grateful words "If you say so..."

"Now hush, go get prepared, I will go check on Aster."

"Okay."

Max will go check on her apartment when he didn't see her, he sure of it but they will be fine. Avatar has said that he will hide them when the day comes, and giving what he capable of, it not hard thing

Besides, the Empire 88 will be done after this, she remembers how Avatar send them all to Protectorate on each different PRT base after the battle so no one can rescue them since they all separated and unable to be tracked

Even if some of them could return she sure as hell Avatar will kill them in instant or turning them into like what he did to Bakuda

She shuddered as she remembers the Tinker state, that will never leave from her brain

She doesn't like and trust Avatar that much but she doesn't have any choice right now. One thing she sure though, Avatar will always keep his words, he had proved it to her after all

Things are starting to get better, even if it was hard and very risky but... Kayden found herself not worry about Aster's future as much as before

* * *

 **Summary**

Dragon has chat with "Inventor" and Penny as usual. She seems to get along with them quite well and also never letting her guard down. They discuss things and Dragon found out that "Inventor" is very powerful Tinker, this makes her quite worry but in the end, she decide to believe in him and let him to get his chance as she doesn't want to act like Andrew, her creator

The PRT got video of Skitter that warning them about Avatar and she also reveals that she worked as an undercover hero for them. After that Piggot questioning Armsmaster why he didn't tell her about Skitter. In the end, she orders Miss Militia to be the one who handles Skitter's case and also decides to call Chief Director Rebecca Costa-Brown as soon as she could to discuss about Avatar

Kayden recalling what she saw and went through in her "future" and feel how grateful that not happened. She becomes afraid of Avatar and also blames herself for not accepting the deal in first place. Thankfully all of them never happened and she able to learn from there, she able to love Theo because he helped her and Aster a lot in "future" and then decide to have a walk with him and Aster to improve their relationship

* * *

 **Copied Powers from Worm Characters**

Wards ENE

Undersiders

Travelers

Triumvirate

Heroes of New York (Chevalier, Ursa Aurora, Adamant, Prism, Jouster, Astrologer, Flechette)

Heroes of Los Angeles (Rime, Arbiter)

Glory Girl

Panacea

Armsmaster

ABB

Dragon

Coil

Parian

Purity

Circus

Trainwreck, Uber, and Leet

* * *

 **Welp, and that was that. Yeah, more interaction with our favorite AI! Oh Dragon, if only you knew who you talking to. Then again, your opponent is clearly not normal one**

 **And Skitter make her move! Or is it? Well, let's just say in there it was not completely her plan, there some improvement from Lisa and Rafael**

 **And Kayden... Well, thank God that future never happened to you eh? You just dodged a bomb! Hopefully, things will become better for you!**

 **Next chapter will be the gangs' war! Avatar coming out to the World! There will be many actions! Well, I guess this is it, for now, I hope you love this chapter! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
